The Past and Future War
by AlexDnD
Summary: Bill Weasley has suffered through the Voldemort's rise to power. The world is in ashes and now he must travel back in time to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a new fiction that I'm writing that is heavily influenced by the amazing work of S'TarKan's Nightmares of Future Past. I don't pretend to be as good of an author but I do hope you enjoy it. This story will be mildly AU in the following ways:

\- Magical duels will be more interesting and more realistic. This also means that trained wizards experienced in war aren't going to be beat by poorly trained teenagers. (Book 5).

\- Horcruxes will exist however there will be some changes that I'll leave as a surprise for now.

\- After reading the first chapter it will be obvious the war's outcome was a bit different.

**Chapter 1: The Future **

William Arthur Weasley looked upon the last hope of the world. The ancient pyramid of Gaza held secrets that could save… everything.

It was a feeble last ditch effort to stop the all powerful Voldemort. But even a shred of hope was better than what Bill had now. He glanced at his two companions. One was an Egyptian witch with olive skin that was chewing her lip in a worried fashion. This pyramid had curses on it that had thwarted the best curse breakers in the world. Her wand was out and Bill couldn't help but notice it tremble slightly.

His second companion was a young American wizard whose eyes were dead. The boy couldn't be older than 16 but joy and merriment were forever gone from his hazel eyes. Too many young wizards and witches had seen too much death. In his weaker moments Bill sometimes thought the untold dead were the lucky ones. Unlike the witch the boy betrayed no signs of nervousness.

The great pyramid had wards that would test Bill like none other. Bill felt every day of his 34 years of life – this task would not be easy. First he would have to separate the pyramid from the rest of magic. The ancient wards were still active partially because they drank in the ambient magic of the world. Oddly enough that would be the easy part. It would tax his reserves but it wouldn't be dangerous.

The air around the pyramid, like most of the rest of the world, was foul and polluted. A legacy of Voldemort's wrath at the muggle interference in his conquest of the magical world. Thankfully Hermione had been able to create a potion that nullified most of the ill effects on the human body. It had been her last substantial gift to the resistance before her horrific death. Bill began the slow walk around the pyramid casting his magic severing ward. The progress was slow due to the pronounced limp in his right leg. A memento of the late Lucius Malfoy. He felt a familiar rise of anger bubble in his chest but Bill hastily pushed that thought away. He would need all of his concentration for this.

Finally the arduous task was done and he had completed his circuit around the pyramid. He motioned his companions forward, the easy part was over.

*****BREAK*****

Bill groaned as he forced his eyes open. How long had he been out? Bill looked around for his two companions but they were still missing. The last few hours were a haze in his mind as they had been subjected to the tomb guardians as well as fiendishly powerful traps. Had his companions fled or had they pressed on? How did he come to this room? Staggering to his feet he looked around and saw the rune layered sarcophagus. This is what they had been looking for. They had been hunting for over a year chasing fractured legend for the power to slip the bonds of time. The last remaining Weasley nearly sobbed in relief, with this he could change everything.

Using his wand he gently lifted and removed the lid. Underneath the lid was the mummified remains of the ancient wizard king and in his dead hands he clutched a book. Bill hastily checked for any last magical traps or protections. Finding none he touched the book. Dust whipped around him as wind circled the room. Ghosts appeared, one in the regalia of the ancient Egyptian pharos but the rest in garb from different lands and points in time. The lead ghost was a bearded man with robes that were lined in the fur of some animal.

"You have come to alter the paths of fate."

Another ghost spoke, "Does he know the price?"

"Does he know the cost," a third chimed in.

Bill swallowed thickly, "I will pay any price to stop Voldemort. He had brought ruin to all that I know and love. Tell me the price and I will pay it!"

The ghosts looked sadly down at him. The bearded ghost spoke, "Lower your thought shields and I will explain."

He forced away his Occlumency shields. The translucent figure touched his forehead and Bill was elsewhere. He was hovering in a black void looking down at the earth. Bill looked in awe around him. The bearded man no longer had the wispy form of a ghost instead he looked fully human. Standing almost seven feet tall the man held an aura of power that he had only felt when in the presence of Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore.

"To our knowledge six times has someone performed the magic necessary to take them back in time. I was there when it happened the 6th time."

He waved his hands and clouds covered the earth. Bill felt his surroundings change and now he was on the earth in the middle of a snow storm. He did not feel the biting cold but shivered nonetheless.

"Violent storms wracked the world for thousands of years, Atlantis fell and all creatures suffered. Magic even failed for a time. We went from a civilization more magically advanced than in your time to utter desolation. Humanity was nearly wiped out; dozens of magical creatures no longer exist because of the arrogant act of time travel."

The would be time traveler looked around in despair. The last bit of fleeting hope he had felt was now fading. Even if he was successful could he really doom the world to this?

The bearded wizard placed a hand on Weasley's shoulder. "Do not give up hope, it has been thousands of years since the last magic user violated fate. The core has healed somewhat, another act of travel will not result in this."

Bill felt fresh hope surge in him.

"Still we would not have aided you; the risks would be too great. But when you lowered your thought shields we learned of the Dark Lord. Eventually the secrets of time would be his and rather than hope he would use this power responsibly we would assist you."

"Thank you. I must ask why do you think Voldemort would learn the secrets of time?"

His guide stared at him with dark eyes, "Your knowledge shows that he is a brilliant if twisted mind. He would delve into all of the secrets of magic. We have prevented others from learning the secrets of time but his magic would overwhelm our servants."

"Servants?"

For the first time the bearded man's countenance slipped into an amused look.

"Few know of their existence and none but we know of their true purpose." A twinkle appeared in the ancient wizard's eye. "Some minds have learned of their existence and they call them nargles and wrackspurts. They have been used to disrupt research and push thoughts of temporal travel away from those who are close to learning its secrets."

The curse breaker was gob smacked. Luna and her talk of crazy creatures were right? There were really things like nargles and wrackspurts? And their purpose was to disrupt the wizarding world from learning how to travel through time?

Finally he said, "So the nargles disrupt any research into time travel but no one knows that they exist. But what about time turners?"

"Time turners cannot disrupt the flow. It is like a child stomping on the earth. The longer one travels back into time the worse the disruption is. An hour is a coin dropped. Three hours is a child stomping. Three days is a mammoth dropped from the sky. And I sense that even three years would not be sufficient to curtail the Dark Lord."

There were in his mind and they based this on Bill's memories. Bill agreed, three years ago Voldemort may not have reigned completely supreme but he had already conquered magical Europe and was about to crush the last vestiges of the alliance between America and the Asian ministries of magic. At that time 90% of the world's population had already been killed and bands of inferi roamed the earth. Voldemort had already retailed for the nuclear strike the American wizards had coordinated with their muggle counterparts. Voldemort had been slain for a third time but it was only a week before he was back and had completed a magical ritual that Bill still didn't quite understand.

A muggle born wizard had explained that the Dark Lord had created a magical version of something call EMP that covered the globe that completely destroyed technology. Without the machinery they were used to muggles had problems transporting and growing food. Millions had died. Cities rioted and panicked. As if that wasn't bad enough Voldemort's second ritual which raised the dead cinched the downfall of muggle governments everywhere.

The ritual created inferi around the world. Anyone killed by those undead abominations would also rise as an inferi. In less than a month a billion muggles died. The sheer number had made Bill stagger. Most people couldn't fathom that high of a number, conceptually a billion of anything was hard to comprehend in any meaningful way. However Bill was a cruse breaker and had received an O in Arithmancy. He had known what that number meant; he knew the suffering that had been caused was on a scale never previously seen. No three years would not be enough.

Turning away from those agonizing thoughts he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "H-how far can I go back?"

The bearded ghost considered and replied, "Not as far as you would like. 1990 would be as far as safety allows. However before we allow you to do this we require an oath."

He was fine with that but the ghost shook his head.

"It is more than a magical oath or an unbreakable vow this is a soul binding."

That didn't sound promising but he motioned for the shade to continue.

"It will never allow you to willingly or unwillingly break the vow. The binding will make it impossible for the secrets of time travel to be revealed. Even were you to be forced to drink the truth potion the moment you begin to utter anything of your temporal travels you will burn from the inside out and turn to ash. A similar fate awaits if a legilimens breaks through your thought shields. I suggest you do all within your power that this never occurs."

Bill really had no choice. He sensed the shades were not normal ghosts and that they could kill him especially after being so drained from his earlier activities. The bearded ghost smiled grimly; since Bill's Occlumency shields were down they heard all of his thoughts. He looked at the shades and mentally agreed to the terms. The shades gathered around him and the words he needed to speak were thrust in his mind. Magic filled the air.

"On my soul I will never reveal the secret of time travel. On my soul I vow never to attempt this ritual again. On my soul I will face the eradication of my flesh and spirit before I speak, write or involuntarily reveal the potential of time travel. On my soul I bind all that is me to this vow."

The shades nodded and then flood his mind with the ritual needed to rip apart the temporal veil and thrust himself back in time.

*****BREAK*****

Bill opened his eyes and immediately raced for his wand ready to defend himself. His wiry frame was poised to unleash his most powerful curse. There were no threats however and his head ached terribly. He clutched his head and then all of the memories came flooding back. It had worked! The shades had spoken truthfully he back in his old body at the age of 20. His limp was gone as were the other scars he had suffered in the many battles of the future.

It was 1990, one year before his youngest brother Ron would enter Hogwarts. He closed his eyes, tears silently careening down his cheeks. His family was alive. His mum and dad… his brothers and his sister. They were all alive. It took significant will power not to immediately Apparate to the burrow. He longed to embrace each of them to tell them how much he loved them and missed them. A brief chill tightened in his chest. It was an idle thought but the soul binding had warned him. If he started raving about how much he missed them it might be inferred that he came from the future. Bill had to ponder this, just how much leniency would the soul bind give him? Better to be safe than sorry, he would need regain control of his emotions first.

He would also need to come up with a plan. He couldn't write anything down so he would need to keep things straight in his own memory. He needed to find a way to stop Voldemort. One person that had stood out was Harry Potter. There was a prophecy that only Harry Potter could defeat Voldemort. Sadly it was Harry who had been ripped apart when he challenged Voldemort. He had just not been ready to face such a powerful foe despite his impressive magical core and bravery. Bill wished he had learned more about what occurred during Harry's early years at Hogwarts. However once he started to make changes a ripple effect would occur and that knowledge may not have held true anyway. He did know that Harry was currently being abused by his relatives.

That had to end now.

He paused considering a few things. There were blood wards at the Dursley home; they had been placed there to protect him from any Death Eaters. Harry was behind those wards where he was safe but also ignorant of his magical heritage. He vaguely remembered someone telling him that Dumbledore had done this so that Harry could receive a 'normal' childhood and not become influenced by his celebrity status. Clearly that was a mistake. Harry had been abused and had never had a normal childhood.

No, Harry didn't need a normal childhood he needed to be forged into a weapon. Bill remembered the boy had fantastic reflexes and the capacity to learn. He was brave and had untold depths within his magical core. If he had been given proper training and a chance to develop his magical ability perhaps the world could have been saved. He needed to start training Harry as soon as possible but the question was would Dumbledore allow it?

The eldest Weasley child gave the matter more thought. Finally he came to the conclusion that Dumbledore's perspective was skewed. Bill admired and respected the powerful headmaster but he knew Albus could be difficult to persuade. In some ways the man could be quite arrogant. Yes he had a humble demeanor but when it came to analyzing a situation he trusted no one other than his own intellect. The only way he could convince Dumbledore that his methods would fail would be to reveal that he was from the future and that was impossible.

Bill Weasley couldn't go to Dumbeldore; instead he would take matters into his own hands.

**AN: **I hope you found this interesting – please leave me a review if you liked it! This will be the third story I've started, I swear the plot bunnies are multiplying.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh Start

**AN: ** Only had to wait over a year for the next chapter! Not bad eh? As I delve deeper into the magical system of Harry Potter I plan on pulling items from fanon as well as my own personal preferences to make magical combat a tad more interesting.

**Chapter 2:** A Fresh Start

Bill needed the freedom to do certain things that a full time job at Gringotts as a curse breaker would never allow. He needed time to train Harry. He needed time to prepare for the coming war.

'It all comes back to time doesn't it?'

He would need a reason, a cover story for why he was quitting his job and essentially dropping off the face of the map for a year. Bill paced back and forth brainstorming ideas. It was going to be a harsh transition. In the future he always had to look over his shoulder and had reflexes engrained in him. Lashing out with a _Reducto_ in false alarm would not go over well. For that matter his own mannerisms, habits of speech and eye movements would all signal something wasn't right.

The time traveler took several deep breaths. Thinking about all of the things that could go wrong would paralyze him from taking any action and that would lead to repeat of the war.

'First things first. Resign from my job and have a reason ready so people don't get worried and pry into my affairs.'

With him being with Gringotts for only about a year meant that he hadn't made too many close relationships with his fellow curse breakers. That would make that break clean and simple. His mother would be furious with him and fretting with worry when she heard. Even though in the past he had been irritated with her overbearing manner, now he almost relished the thought of listening to another lecture.

He took out a quill and parchment and wrote a letter of resignation. It stated he would be leaving the company in order to pursue personal interests. Leaving abruptly would destroy his chances of ever working for the goblin run bank but it was a small price to pay. There were far more important matters at stake than a career.

And money wouldn't be one. Muggles simply had no way to guard their vaults and Mr. Weasley knew that goblins accepted gold without a care where it came from. He knew how to cover his tracks to make sure that it didn't look like magic was used. It was astonishingly simple to steal from muggles and he often wondered why it didn't occur more often.

There was no trace in guilt about his planned theft. Voldemort was an existential threat to the Muggles as well as to the Wizarding world. If stolen money would mean his endeavors to save the world was a shred more likely to occur it would be worth it. The plan would be simple, steal currency that would later be looked at as internal fraud and then using that money to purchase gold and finally depositing it into Gringotts. He could then use that gold to purchase the books, potion ingredients, black market wands and other supplies needed to properly instruct young Harry.

The resignation letter went off via owl and Bill turned to the next letter he had to prepare, the one to his family. There were so many things he wanted to put to parchment but he knew they could not be written.

'Best make it short and simple.'

It was a simple letter. It told them he was taking time off of Gringotts to pursue other opportunities and that he would visit them in a few months. It wouldn't satisfy Molly at all but Howlers and letters would not be able to find him after he erected the wards he was planning. It was doubtful she would actually send a howler to him now that he was an adult but he wouldn't put it past her.

Taking another deep breath of air he decided it was time to get started. His first step was to steal money from one of the muggle banks. Before leaving he placed a Disillusionment Charm over himself and made his way to the Muggle parts of London.

For the most part the Ministry of Magic only had a low key surveillance on the magical populace. Primarily they depended on the Trace on underage wizards and witches from using magic. Without a Trace on a wand one could generally use magic quite freely and no one would be the wiser. Oh there were some general purpose wards scattered about and specific wards on muggle households of students attending Hogwarts but these would not interfere with what he planned.

Bill had grown paranoid thanks to the long war against Voldemort. If he was going to do something he would take every precaution that none were the wiser. Once he identified a target he began tracing a ward around the building. The ward would alert him of anyone with an advanced magical core. Basically if any magical above the age of 13 or entered it would trigger the ward.

Wards could always be countered but you had to know the right type of protective magic to use that would conceal you from a ward. During the resistance it had been an ongoing war between those who made wards and those who broke them. Bill knew he had been one of the best. Voldemort was obviously better however he had a magical core that dwarfed his own so it was hardly a fair comparison. There was also a Korean witch who was bloody brilliant at them but behind those two Weasley was confident he could match anyone else in ward crafting and curse breaking.

His first ward was constructed and now he moved on to the second. The second ward would draw out any ambient magic in the air. There wouldn't be much right now but after he cast some spells there would be. This would cover his tracks and not even the best Auror would be able to tell magic had been cast here.

That done, he strolled into the bank completely undetected by muggle eyes. He was cautious but eventually he made his way to the vault and slipped in when someone else went in there. Inside the vault he let out a burst of chaotic energy that would prevent any sort of muggle technology like camera video from working. There was quite a bit of money in the vault as well as some precious metals which would be even easier to transfer into Galleons. Once he got what he came for he then Apparated away. The wards would collapse on their own and in an hour not even the most sensitive wizard or witch would tell any magic had been used there.

A quick trip to Gringotts and his haul had turned into over 90,000 Galleons. It was more than enough for his needs.

'I'll need quite a few things if I'm going to train Harry correctly.'

He disguised himself with a few advanced Charms and headed into Daigon Alley. First things first were some study materials for Harry. He grabbed quite a few textbooks covering spells all the way through sixth year. Carrying them around was bothersome so he also purchased an expanding trunk.

He would also need potion supplies. It wasn't just to teach Harry the art of potions though that would play a part. No he needed potions to correct the malnourishment that the young Mr. Potter was in the throes of. For that he would used a combination of potions that would correct some of those problems, strengthen his muscles and enhance the rate his body converted food into calories. Bill wasn't exactly the best at making potions however he had been Head Boy and had passed his NEWT with flying colors.

He wasn't done with his shopping yet. He stopped by a specialized apparel shop to purchase a few things to make him more battle ready. Dragon hide gloves, a pair of dragon hide cloaks and a dragon hide vest. Dragon hide prevented most curses from striking true. The hide was naturally magically resistant just like dragons were.

Bill struggled to keep his composure as he finished the purchases. He couldn't think of dragon hide without thinking of his brother Charlie and the day of his death.

*****BREAK*****

Harry Potter was dead as was Dumbledore. Voldemort had in effect fully conquered Magical Britain. The resistance was still alive but in desperate straits. The French and the Italians had come to their aid believing it would be better to fight Voldemort in Britain before he turned his gaze to the mainland of Europe.

Bill was supposed to rendezvous with a two hundred strong company of Italian Wizards. It was an overcast day, the thick clouds prevented sunlight from pushing through. It was like this ever since the Dementors had been freed and allowed to breed The Italians arrived via prepared Port Key and as soon as they did the Death Eaters struck.

Wards sprang into existence around the area preventing everything from Apparation, Port Key, House Elf teleportation or Phoenix teleportation. The Italians drew their wands. Bill frantically began attempting to pick apart the wards. Whoever had cast these was incredibly powerful, worse still was the fact the wards had been cast by more than one wand meaning he didn't have to break just one set but multiples.

On broomsticks the Death Eaters arrived raining down a vicious barrage of spells. Cries of _Bombarda_, _Confringo_ and _Incendio_ filled the air as the dark robbed servants of Voldemort brought down fiery death on the Italian forces.

The Italians hastily tried to put up overlapping _Protego_ spells. Bill had to give them credit for their quick reflexes. Their actions had saved most of their lives. The shields were taking a pounding form the Death Eater attacks. It was difficult to tell how many opponents they were dealing with but if Voldemort's forces had intelligence on the incoming wizards they would strike with overwhelming force.

A chill filled the defender's spirits and Bill knew instantly that the Death Eater's had brought Dementors with them. His first thought was concern over his brother Charlie who was patrolling the skies on the back of a massive Ukrainian Ironbelly. Had the Dementors already gotten to him?

The former guards of Azkaban descended down and easily passed through the _Protego_ shields. The Italians had expected to face these kinds of monsters and had experts in the _Patronus_ _Charm_ on hand. Several _Patronus_ _Charms_ were fired but now there were gaps in the shields that the Death Eaters ruthlessly exploited.

It wasn't all one sided however. The defending wizards and witches fired back and several Death Eaters plummeted to their deaths as cutting hexes and worse were launched at them. Bill was still trying to quickly dismantle the anti magical travel wards as the chaos of mass battle ensued around him.

And then _he_ showed up.

Voldemort descended from the sky and brought death with him. His wand leapt with power as spell after spell smashed into the massed shields. The power behind them shattered the defenses like glass. Bill watched in horror as the Italian's overlapping shields were obliterated. The chaos and confusion made it simple for the Dementors to begin their work in earnest.

Weasley knew that there wasn't going to be time to unravel the wards. His would be allies were not able to stand before the might of Voldemort. Any magic they sent up at the dark descending figure was brushed aside with a sweep of the wand. Raw magic coated the air around the Dark Lord and nothing could get through it.

One enterprising wizard rose up on a broomstick to get within range for an _Avada Kedavra_. Voldemort adjust his speed and quickened his descent allowing the green killing curse to miss by several feet. A blistering barrage of spells in the next couple of seconds dismembered the brave wizard.

Hope seemed lost; Voldemort was devastating everyone too quickly. In that instant he heard and felt a roar that reverberated through the battlefield above the explosions and screams.

Charlie Weasley was riding the back of a massive dragon and it had just smashed through several Death Eaters with ease and plummeted down straight toward Voldemort. Unlike most dragon species this one had the ability to resist the killing curse. It hurt and blew off scales but it could not kill the dragon unless it struck at a part not protected by the magically resistant scales.

Voldemort sent an _Avada Kedavra_ curse racing toward the dragon once it was in range. It roared again as scales were ripped apart and green fire scorched it. Voldemort only had time for another overpowered blasting curse but that too failed to stop the multi-ton beast. Darkness gathered around the Dark Lord and a smoky black barrier appeared before Voldemort. All of this occurred within the span of a single heartbeat. The dragon struck the shield with enough kinetic energy to tear apart the strongest building in the world.

The Dark Lord's shields buckled but did not break. However Voldemort was still sent hurtling into the ground. The battlefield did not grow silent and pause. However the volume of spells lowered in intensity as nearly everyone in the area glanced toward where Voldemort had fallen and wondered if he was injured or perhaps even slain.

Bill knew it wouldn't be that easy and continued his ward breaking spells. Arithmancy equations danced through his head and he attempted to force a wedge in the wards as he analyzed the specialized warding that prevented escape.

Voldemort let the rest of the battle know he was alive when he sent a massive fireball into the sky at the gray dragon. Charlie responded with a blast of frigid air that took away some of the oppressive heat. The dragon howled and breathed its own fire in response attempting to roast his now grounded foe. The flames didn't even touch Voldemort's robes thanks to the Flame-Freezing Charm he had cast.

Charlie sent a pair of bone breaking curses that were swiftly batted aside. Voldemort focused his attentions on the dragon and spat a curse in a foreign dialect. A blue light struck the dragon and it began shaking uncontrollably. His brother tried to end the curse with a _Finite_ _Incantatem_ to no effect. The dragon was no longer able to remain airborne with the constant seizure like movements and Charlie jumped away right before the dragon smashed into the ground.

Some of the Italian wizards sent spells toward Voldemort's direction but a flick of his wand ripped the earth up into some sort of wall that blocked the spells. The mass of earth and dirt then sped forward directly over a dozen of his foes. Shield spells protected some of them from the initial concussive force. Those that survived were now buried under a dozen feet of earth that was now spelled to be compact leaving its occupants to slowly suffocate.

Bill dodged a stray spell and continued to focus. He had found the weak point in the anti-apparition wards and now he needed to concentrate. He tuned out the battle his brother was fighting and devoted all of his attention on the right combination of magical energies needed to break the overlapping jinxes.

A roar echoed across the battlefield that drew Bill's eye once more. The dragon was literally being ripped apart by some sort of unseen force. One wing had already been ripped off. In horrified fascination the curse breaker saw the rest of the dragon being torn limb by limb. His brother clearly enraged sent curse after curse at Voldemort. Explosive spells, cutting spells, spells designed to distract, spells designed to kill and finally a deadly _Avada Kedavra_.

Voldemort had deflected and shielded all of the spells save the death curse. That one was blocked by a dying Italian Voldemort had summoned to him to take the curse. Charlie no doubt must have been horrified and momentarily his wand was expelled from his grasp.

The Dark Lord stalked forward and Bill remembered tears streaking down his face as Voldemort used the torture curse on his little brother. He had longed to interfere but he knew that if he were to do that he would damn every one of his allies. As Charlie's cries of agony reached a crescendo Bill did it, he collapsed the anti-apparition wards. He sent out a flare of magic bursting in white signaling a retreat. The crack of apparition sounded all around him.

Voldemort stabbed his wand out and Charlie went up in a pillar of fiendfyre. The Dark Lord personally tried to reinstate the anti- apparition wards but Bill had set a counter charm in the area that momentarily stymied the bastard. Bill was under no illusions it would not stop Voldemort for long but it had been enough for 63 wizards and witches to make their escape.

Bill's memory of that day had never dimmed and Charlie's agonized cries had been with him ever since.

*****BREAK*****

With effort Bill shook off the memories and continued making his purchases. He had all the supplies he needed except for the most important one, a wand for Harry. The story of how Harry and Voldemort's wands were 'brother wands' had made its rounds before Harry's untimely death. Attempting to purchase that particular wand from Ollivander's shop would be a foolish idea. Instead he would have to make do with obtaining wands in Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley had a bad reputation. Bill knew it was a tad bit overblown. Many respectable witches and wizards shopped there, yes some merchants sold dark objects but the majority of the trade there was legal. Nonetheless Bill would be cautious.

He made his way to a second hand wand dealer. His knowledge of wand lore was no impressive but he knew that Harry's wand was 11 inches long made of holly wood. The proprietor looked up when Mr. Weasley entered. She was an older witch with a face that put her age over a 100 if he would have to guess. Her robes were well tailored if a bit worn.

"A customer, are you be needing a replacement wand or an extra one?"

Bill, now in a different guise smiled slightly. "Actually I'd like to grab a few extra. No Ministry Trace on any of them and preferably ones that have never been registered."

"Never been registered? Well that increases the price by thrice."

He debated bargaining with her but opted not to. He glanced at her selection of wands and selected three that he thought might be a good fit. He chose two holly wands, one with dragon heartstring and the other with unicorn hair. A third was made of cherry wood and dragon heartstring. Needless to say there were no phoenix feather wands available for sale.

With the purchases complete it was time to visit 4 Privet Drive.

*****BREAK*****

'Blood wards are tricky but those aren't the only ones tied to the property.'

Bill had painstakingly examined the magical patterns on the residence. Beyond just the blood wards there were additional passive wards that were designed to collect information and send it to a receiving point. They functioned similar to his mother's family clock which had a small blood ward placed on all of the Weasley family, when certain stimuli or magical saturation occurred it would cause the clock hand to change the position.

It hadn't taken long for the twins to figure out that the clock could be tricked, it wasn't some sort of omniscient ward that could determine if someone was is peril absolutely. Instead it was based on physiological changes in the family members as well as proximity to certain types of spells.

Bill suspected that the additional magical information flowing away from the Dursley home was tied to a number of similar instruments. Interfering with them would be difficult not impossible. Simply stopping the flow of information would be simple but that would send alarm bells ringing instantly. Instead he would have to correctly interpret the flow of magical information and what it corresponded too. Then he would need to create a specific ward that altered the information. While he was eager to get started, haste made waste. He needed to learn what exactly all of the instruments measured and if they would be trigged by spell casting.

'Good thing I love Arithmancy.'

*****BREAK*****

It was near the end of August before Bill had finished his extensive and exhaustive review of all of the magical energies flowing from the home. During his month long careful examination he witnessed things that made his blood boil. Harry Potter was being severely neglected. His skinny frame was intolerable. Hard work in the yard wouldn't be a problem if he was gaining sufficient nutrition to gain muscle mass, instead it just further starved the boy. He wasn't in any danger of dying from it since it appeared they did feed him semi-regularly however it certainly would impede his growth.

But now that he knew what all of the wards did he could act. The blood wards themselves were powerful intent based magic which would do absolutely nothing to interfere with Bill's plans. Bill's motives were pure and ultimately in the best interests of Harry. In fact even though he planned on coercing the Dursley family it was also in their best interests as well since without his actions they would die like much of the world when Voldemort rose to power.

The other wards detected things like the Dark Mark, unforgivable spells and Harry's health in a number of ways. His counter ward scheme would actually blanket almost all of the county of Surrey. Anymore localized and it could draw suspicion but that wide of area allowed the magical signature to be rather dispersed. His ward would actually transmit baseline data from his month of observation and randomly repeat the data over and over again.

Bill gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done and crafted his disguise. Looking like a respectable muggle with a full blown suit and tie he knocked on the door on a Saturday morning.

Petunia Dursley answered the door and Bill smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Dursley, sister of Lily Potter. I need to talk to you about Harry."

The horse faced woman scowled. "Are you one of those freaks, we want nothing to…"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "You know what wizards can do. Do you truly think it is wise to upset one?"

Petunia hastily allowed him entrance. Inside the home Bill could hear cooking in the kitchen. No sign of Vernon and Dudley.

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"They are sleeping in. It is Saturday but I've always been an early riser."

Harry of course was in the process of cooking breakfast. Bill ignored it for now and instead went right to the heart of the matter.

"You have mistreated Harry. If the Wizarding World learned of this you would have hundreds of angry wizards hungry for your blood. Your home is protected from direct assault but you are not safe outside of this property. There will be a resurgence in muggle hunting and I assure you that you and your lot will be in danger."

Petunia clutched at her chest and looked worried.

"We haven't…"

Bill continued right on over her. "But I need not make it public. Instead I come bearing gifts. In exchange for keeping silent you will rent me a room for two thousand pounds a month. I will reside here but you will not see me. Nor will you see Harry except for when he goes outside to do yard work. He will withdraw from school and you will tell everyone he is developmentally challenged and you have elected to home school him."

Two thousand pounds was awfully tempting. But the idea of a stranger living under the same roof was appalling. And how could he avoid being seen? Would he be creeping around invisibly watching them and who knows what else? All of these thoughts passed through Petunia's mind and Bill read them easily with his Legilimency.

"Trust me Mrs. Dursley I have no desire to spy on you. If I had wanted or needed to do that I could have just as easily done so without meeting you."

She gave a squawk of outrage. "Get out of my head!"

"Forgive me the intrusion but I will take precautions. You will remain silent about the arrangements and you will abide by them. You have an unexpected windfall and you will no longer have to spend any time with the 'freak' as your family likes to call Harry. There should be no objections because refusal will require me to take more… drastic measures."

Petunia stared at the wizard and nodded shakily. It really wasn't a bad deal on the whole. She supposed he had some freakish way to leave the place without going through the living room. And Vernon would take the extra money in a heartbeat, she could convince him.

"All right but you better not do things outside of the room. I'll get you situated in Dudley's spare room."

Bill knew that she had acquiesced more out of fear than anything else. It had been one of the reasons he had probed her mind in the first place. The easy part was done. Now it was time to discuss things with Harry and put him on the path to victory.

**AN: **Let me know what you think! Also is anyone interested in being a beta for this story?


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy-Who-Lived

**AN:** Hey you didn't have to wait a year! Hurray!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3:** The Boy-Who-Lived

It had been a regular Saturday morning for Harry. He had gotten up and completed any dishes from the night before. He then began breakfast. It was always incredibly tempting for Harry to sneak bits of food here and there but he had been caught once and that was enough for him never to attempt to do it again. The two days of no food wasn't the worst part but being locked in the cupboard with nowhere to use the facilities… well that was deeply shaming to him. And so he resisted the temptation to nick a small piece of bacon and continued preparing the morning breakfast over his own stomach's complaints. Vernon and Dudley ate quite a bit so he would need to fry several pans of bacon to go along with the eggs he had already mostly finished.

Today was different. Petunia was talking to a stranger in the living room; he could make out voices but couldn't hear the specifics. He finished up with breakfast and piled the plates full of food high on the kitchen table.

Harry looked as the man came into the room.

"Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you. You are clearly quite talented in the kitchen that will serve you well when you learn Potions." The man stuck out his hand and Harry knew enough that when that happened he was supposed to shake it.

After doing so the man smiled again. "I'll be taking over your education for the next year. You have an extremely bright future ahead of you. Give me a few minutes to clean out your new room and I'll answer any questions that you have."

Harry nodded with confusion. Who was this man? If he was a teacher why was he giving him personalized attention? He had worked really hard to do poorly in school so that his aunt and uncle didn't punish him for 'cheating' and making Dudley look bad in comparison. Had he messed up somehow? Were they going to be angry with him?

The man disappeared into Dudley's second room for half an hour before returning and inviting Harry in. The first thing Harry noticed was that the room had been completely cleaned out; it was nearly empty save for a bed a pair of chairs and a desk. Where had all of Dudley's stuff gone? His toys and un-read books? Harry looked around in confusion and the man closed the door behind him and pulled out a stick.

He waved it in the air and Harry saw sparks.

"Harry Potter, my apologies for not introducing myself properly to you. I didn't want to give my name to your relatives just in case. My name is William Weasley however everyone calls me Bill. It is a pleasure to meet the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The Boy-Who-Lived? I don't understand."

The man who had identified himself as Bill nodded. "What did your guardians tell you about your parents, about how they died?"

Harry relayed the story about his parents getting drunk and dying in an auto accident which gave him his scar. He looked down ashamed of it.

"Tell me Harry what do you think of you aunt and uncle? Do you think they are good people?"

Harry was wary he didn't who this man was but despite that he answered truthfully. "No… no I don't think they are."

"They aren't and among their many misdeeds lying to you about your parents is particularly offensive. You ought to be proud of your parents they were good people. They didn't die in a drunken accident. They were heroes and were murdered by an evil man."

Harry's eyes grew wide at the pronouncement. A hundred thoughts flew through his head.

"You knew my parents?"

Bill shook his head. "No I'm a bit too young to have known them personally but I knew of them. Before I go into too many details about them I should tell you more about the world they and you are part of. Magic is real. There are wizards and witches. You have probably had unexplainable things occur around you, yes?"

Harry did. The time a teacher's hair turned blue, the fact his hair couldn't stay trimmed and a few others as well came to mind.

"Perhaps a demonstration."

Bill opted for something simple and cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on a chair. The chair slowly rose into the air in front of Harry's startled eyes.

"Wow. Is that something I'll be able to do?"

"Yes it will be. I have much to teach you. In less than a year's time you will be given an official invitation to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but I aim to see you prepared well before you begin."

Harry's mind was still a jumble of thoughts. "You said my parents were murdered and called me the Boy-Who-Lived. What happened?"

Mr. Weasley relayed the story of that fateful night. The attack on the Potter's home. His father and mother dying and then the Dark Lord, Voldemort somehow dying when he turned his wand onto Harry.

"How did I survive?"

"An excellent question and one I don't have the answer to. However I mean to see that you continue to be living. Many of the servants of the Dark Lord are free. Many of their heirs will be attending Hogwarts. In theory the castle should be safe but I fear there may be some with vengeance on their mind. This is why I have decided to train you, in secret."

Harry felt afraid. Dudley and his friends hurt him but not like this. Worry must have been etched on his face as the wizard before him suddenly frowned.

"My apologies, this is a lot to take in. Really I could have gone about this a better way as opposed to hitting you with all of this information all at once." Bill took a deep breath. "You're safe here and what's more you'll get all the food you like. You'll also be able to truly learn something worthwhile at your own pace. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled. Eating sounded all right to him!

*****BREAK*****

'That could have gone a bit better.'

The time traveler admonished himself. Yes that was the way to start off. Hello magic exists, your parents were murdered and people still carry a grudge and want to hurt you. Bill shook his head in frustration. His social graces that had stood him well in school were quite rusty. Too much time on the run and too much time communicating in short bursts.

Luckily it hadn't taken much to placate the boy. Bringing out food from his trunk had settled him down. It really was disgusting what the Dursley's would make him do in the morning. Not have a bite to eat but required to make all the food for everyone else. His brother Ron was the same age and it would have driven him sparse to endure just once what Harry had to endure daily.

"I think I may have thrown too much at you at once Harry. Tell me would you be interested in learning magic and more about your parents?"

Harry's eyes were shining. "Yes Mr. Weasley I really would!"

Bill gave him a hopeful smile. "What would you like to know first?"

"I don't know. What were they like? What kind of jobs did they have? Did they like me? Do I look like them?"

Bill put up his hands in a placating motion. "One question at a time. As to what they were like I only know this secondhand of course but in a word…" Bill paused as he searched for the right word. "Brilliant."

Harry smiled as Bill continued on. He told Harry about how they were both excellent students while they were at Hogwarts. How they were both made Head Boy and Head Girl respectively.

"They were prodigies when it came to magic. Your father was a genius when it came to the branch of Transfiguration and your mother was just as skilled in Charms and in Potions. If they were alive today they would likely have dominated their chosen fields."

This naturally led to more questions regarding what exactly were Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. Bill appreciated how inquisitive Harry was. Curiosity could be harnessed. And so Bill went over a brief overview of the difference between those major disciplines. Charms and their many varied uses was a much broader subject while Transfiguration was more narrow but more magically intensive.

"And speaking of Potions I actually have one for you to take."

Harry again looked primarily curious if a shade wary. Bill opened up another part of his trunk and took out case that had 30 small vials in it.

"These are potions you'll take morning and night for two weeks. They are designed to fix the minor malnourishment that you are currently experiencing. It may even cause a growth spurt to occur."

Bill watched the boy hesitate for a split second and then immediately gulp one down.

'Gryffindor,' Bill thought fondly as he watched Harry make a face. It was a cardinal rule of magic, potions did not taste good.

Harry brought the discussion back around to his parents. Bill again stated what he knew but cautioned that it was all second hand knowledge. He talked about the bravery of James and his love of pranks and jokes. He discussed Lily's intelligence and kindness. Harry hung on to every word, eager for more and more information about his parents.

"I don't have any pictures of them but I might be able to locate some back issues of the Daily Prophet, the most popular newspaper in the Wizarding World."

Bill saw Harry's face light up and his emerald eyes flash with gratitude.

"And as excited as I know you are about your parents I do believe it is time to get started with your studies. You do want to be a wizard yes?"

Harry grinned, it was obvious he did.

*****BREAK*****

The first thing they did was test which wand would react best to him. All three of the wands weren't a good match. The best of the lot was the holly wand imbued with dragon heartstring. Bill wondered how working with a mismatched wand would impact his development.

Wand lore was a tricky sort of business. He knew that a magical core that resonated with a wand would produce incredible magic. Almost everyone adhered to the principal that you should use a wand that was meant for you. Bill though had some other theories.

From his understanding of magic a proper wand made magic flow so much more easily. Using the wand that was made just for you would mean the wand sprang into motion based on intent. If one were trying to cast a spell and the wand was a good matched even if you failed to complete the appropriate wand motions and verbal components the wand could still force it through.

And yet for that very reason, Bill wondered. One of the great heroes before his terrible death was Neville Longbottom. For five years the boy used a wand that was not made for him. In many ways it stunted his learning and his confidence but Bill believe there had been upsides.

In order to successfully complete a spell he had to be _perfect_. The wand would not bridge the gap. There could be no gap. Bill reasoned that it required Longbottom to master the first five years of spells to a level that other Wizards and Witches rarely had to. Once he had his proper wand it wouldn't need to bridge any gaps or slight flaws in the orchestrating of magic, no instead the wand would provide an extra oomph to his spells that could blast through shields with sheer potency.

At least that is what Weasley thought was likely. It would be harder for Harry to learn the spells but he would truly learn them inside and out. The risks of trying to purchase or steal Harry's original wand were simply too great at this point.

Bill was naturally not worried about Harry's ability to learn. According to Hermione The Boy-Who-Lived had spent many hours slacking off with Ron and yet he still possessed advanced ability on the practical portion of magical learning. And that was with little study and very little personalized tutoring. Being able to guide and direct him would allow Harry to breeze through much of the material.

After providing Harry the wand he promptly gave him a book that was a primer into Charms.

"Read the first chapter while I make some alterations to the room. Don't worry if you read any unfamiliar terms just keep going. After you're done you can ask me any questions you have."

It was time to increase the size of the room. Having just one room for the two of them, potion supplies and a training area wasn't going to work. Space expansion charms were not as a rule fairly complicated however they were draining. Quadrupling the area took some work and after stabilizing it the increased size would soon collapse in on itself without a powerful source of magic. Fortunately the entire residence was saturated with magic thanks to the towering strength of the Blood Wards.

While Harry read, Bill worked and when Potter looked up he saw two fresh doors on either side of the room.

Harry blinked. "How did, oh wait of course. Magic I was so busy reading the book I missed it."

"You missed a few waves of the wand. Reading that book will be more beneficial in the long run. You'll have to trust me, the basics are critical. Assuming you pass the small quiz I give you when you're done with the chapter I'll teach you your first spell."

Harry's eyes snapped back to the book he was reading and focused as intently. The corners of Bill's mouth turned up a bit. Now that he had the space that was needed he went through one of the doors and started unloading his trunk.

*****BREAK*****

Harry wasn't a slow reader nor was he a quick one. Bill had always had a voracious appetite for books himself and it had helped him learn many things. Harry did not bear the signs of a boy who read for fun, likely that was in part due to a lack of opportunity. He may never be 'book smart' like Hermione but he wasn't training a scholar, he was training a warrior.

His reading comprehension and retention were up to par and he easily passed the basic quiz he gave.

"Tell me the four pieces used to power a spell."

"A Wizard's magic, the magic of the wand, the verbal incantation and the specific wand movements," Harry answered correctly.

That was how most spells were powered. There were a number of exceptions. Many well trained duelists frequently removed the verbal component of their spells. In fact wand movements weren't strictly necessary either. And naturally a discussion on Light and Dark spells that were partially fueled by intention and emotion would not be appropriate at this juncture.

"Good now watch my wand motions as I perform the levitation charm."

Bill dropped the speed of the motions down to a third of their normal pace. He watched with a critical eye as his student mimicked the moves. "A little more swish, ah there you go perfect."

Now that he had the wand motions down it was time to add the words. "The wording is a bit tricky the correct incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa."_

The words were strange but it only took a few tries of speaking it and making minor corrections before he had it. Bill motioned to the nearby chair. "Now try to levitate it."

Harry did the correct wand motions and said the right words, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The chair moved slightly, one corner rising fitfully before returning to all fours.

"Good, good. You're bleeding a little power since your words aren't in sync with the wand movements. Try again."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The chair teetered on two legs. "Again!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Bill watched as his young student perfectly cast the 1st year spell and made the chair lift. He grinned; the primer had suggested getting started with feathers to build confidence. It hadn't been needed; even with a wand that wasn't a good match Harry was powerful enough to lift a chair and keep it afloat after his very first lesson.

"Well done Harry, you have great potential."

Harry's eyes were alight with success and wonder. He had cast his first magic spell, and it had worked!

Bill was thrilled with the success. He had known Harry was powerful but he had not had much direct contact with the boy before his death at the hands of Voldemort. He remembered his brother telling him about how Harry used a single Patronus to drive back hundreds of Dementors at the same time. Normally a Patronus could push away a few Dementors at a time, not hundreds. That kind of power was at the Dumbledore level. It was all the more amazing that it had been done by a teenager still in his third year of Hogwarts.

No power was never in question, training, knowledge and the discernment on how to use the first two would be what Bill needed to teach Harry. Already he was going through the syllabus he had planned out. This time, Harry would be ready.

**AN:** Begin the training montage! You'll probably notice there is a lot of exposition during the training. The purpose for it is to establish the way magic will work in this story. Let me know what you think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Reflexes

**AN**: Thank you for all of your reviews – it does keep me motivated.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Chapter 4:** Reflexes

It had been three days since Mr. Weasley had arrived from out of nowhere and completely changed Harry's life. Like the previous mornings, Harry woke up hoping that it hadn't all been a dream. His smile at waking in a good bed in Dudley's old room was just as wide as when he cast his first spell. It wasn't a dream. He was a wizard and he could use magic. His parents were great people, who had loved him.

Those were the most important things but he also found all the other changes to be great as well. He didn't have to wake up and make breakfast. He actually got to eat breakfast when he was hungry. The Wizarding treats he discovered were also grand and magic was wonderful.

Every day he learned something new. Already he could do half a dozen spells and today he was going to learn how to brew his first potion! He was determined to make his parents proud by doing well in their favorite subjects; Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Harry also wanted to make Mr. Weasley proud; he was the one who had saved him from his relatives.

"Mr. Weasley what kind of potion am I making today?"

"The Boil-Cure potion. It is one of the first potions you'll make in Hogwarts. Now Harry I want you to understand that we won't be covering many Potions in my time here. Just enough to get you a head start, potions are wonderful things but if you are attacked all of the potion knowledge in the world won't save you."

The one spot of tarnish in the last few days was learning that there were people out there who would likely try to cause him harm. Harry in all honesty was a bit frightened, magic seemed so powerful and he was still a novice! Add to the fact that he didn't even know who to look out for. It was beginning to eat at him.

"Mr. Weasley you've told me that there are people who might try to hurt me. And you really want me to get good at defending myself. Who should I look out for when I get to Hogwarts?"

The older wizard hesitated for a few moments and stared off into space. As each second ticked by Harry grew more anxious. Finally he said, "Mr. Weasley?"

"Sorry about that Harry I was considering. I've told you about the four houses and what they represent."

Harry nodded as Bill continued. "Many of Voldemort's followers were in house Slytherin. While it would be unfair to say that all of Slytherin is suspect you should be careful around all members of that house all the same. Many students your age will have had parents who were Death Eaters and many Death Eaters were able to bribe their way out of prison which means they have had amble opportunity to drip poison in their offspring's ears."

Harry sighed; it wasn't nice to be hated even if the people who did the hating were not even known to him.

"I'll provide you a list of names who are definite Death Eaters, anyone with the same last name you should definitely be cautious of. For now let's get started on the potion."

*****BREAK*****

Bill watched as Potter brewed the 1st year potion. He hoped Harry didn't get too attached to the brewing of potions, he was meant for more important things. In Bill's eyes potions required little more than rote memorization and attention to detail. Creating new potions naturally was something that Bill respected but merely following the recipes of others? Boring.

More importantly it did nothing to prepare Harry for the conflict with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. When Harry had asked him the question about who he should look out for Bill had automatically started listing the most powerful and dangerous Death Eaters in his mind. Granted that hadn't been Harry's exact question but that is where his mind gravitated to.

'Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Yaxley.'

After the fall of Hogwarts the resistance had managed to locate a Pensieve. It allowed his fellow resistance members the ability to deposit memories of battles and duels with the Death Eaters to better understand their strengths and weaknesses. Those three were Voldemort's best for very good reasons.

Bill remembered more than few grim discussions on which Death Eater they would least like to run into. Some feared Bellatrix's unpredictable insanity and exotic Dark curses. Others worried about Yaxley and the sheer magical power he exhibited seconded only by Dumbledore and Voldemort. However the one Bill had feared was Antonin, the deadly duelist who fought with cold calculation and incredible casting speed.

Bill had never personally crossed wands with Dolohov but he saw him in action via Pensieve and in the distance in some of the larger battles. His memories had flashed to when Kingsley Shacklebolt had dueled the man. When Harry called out to him he had snapped out of it but he knew he would dwell on those memories while Harry prepared his first potion.

*****BREAK*****

It was a year after Harry Potter had died in Hogwarts. And three months before she would…

'No I won't think about it.'

Bill ignored any and all thoughts of her, his mind well trained by Occlumancy would automatically shy away from any thought that touched it. At the time Bill was gathered with some of the resistance fighters. He remembered spending weeks with Kingsley, Hermione, Susan Bones, Megan Jones and several others. The resistance had spread out and avoided congregating in one place; it was too much of a security risk since even the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ could be unraveled by one traitor.

The _Fidelius_ _Charm_ could only be broken if the Secret Keeper died or if the Secret Keeper told the secret. However if someone was in on the secret they could still direct others to strike a spot with spells. They would not know that their spells were targeting anything but there were enough Death Eaters to simply bombard a location to dust. Eventually the wards would fail and unless those in hiding found some way to escape they would be killed by their own sanctuary caving in around them.

Kingsley was the de facto leader of the resistance and unlike Dumbeldore he advocated for a far more aggressive approach than the former leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order had been a reactive force while Kingsley pushed for the resistance to take the offensive against Voldemort's forces. Being as they were severely outnumbered after the massacre in the Battle of Hogwarts, it was a tall order.

Bill agreed with the Auror though. They had to do some damage to Voldemort while the rest of the sleeping world woke up to the threat of Voldemort. The idea that the Dark Lord would be content with merely ruling Magical Britain was absurd. However few countries wanted to challenge the power of the man who slew Dumbledore and had rallied so many Dark creatures to his side.

Kingsley had arrived a week ago after a disastrous assault on a Death Eater's home. He and a dozen resistance fighters had tried to cordon off the home of Thorfinn Rowle. Unlike locations such as Malfoy manor there were no fortress like wards to get through. It was warded but not sufficient to withstand a concentrated attack before assistance could arrive.

Bill saw Kingsley and his companions arrive and put up the various wards to prevent escape. They didn't bother with barring Phoenix travel but everything else was put up and then the assault began. Kingsley unleashed a powerful Blasting Hex directly at the door and it briefly shimmered as an outer layer of warding was peeled away. The resistance fighters surrounded the home lest Thorfinn escape.

As they watched the memory unfold they saw one of the resistance fighters get struck down by slashing curse that nearly decapitated her. Kingsley shouted out orders and spell fire erupted from the back of the home. By the time Shacklebolt made it around the corner three his comrades were dead and Thorfinn wasn't the only Death Eater present.

Antonin's wand laid out a barrage of Dark and cutting curses that assailed Kingsley and his companions. Kingsley put up a strong _Protego_ _Maxima_. Other shields winked into existence though not quite as fast and another resistance fighter was struck with a curse that sliced them nearly in two.

Kingsley returned fire with a powerful slash of his wand. "_Confringo!_"

The powerful blasting curse was swept aside with a flick of Anton's wand and it crashed into Rowle's home smashing into the brick and ripped a hole in the wall. The wand moved almost faster than the eye could see and a purple colored curse rushed toward Kingsley, even before it crossed more than half the distance between them Dolohov fired a _Diffindo_ at the Wizard coming around the flank of the Death Eater. Kingsley's ally was forced to put up a _Protego _or face a potentially lethal slash to the face.

The purple curse was clearly a Dark spell that radiated with power. Kingsley had just used a powerful Shield Charm and it was likely that the Dark curse could pierce even the _Protego_ _Maxima. _Instead Kingsley conjured up a massively large brass shield, which blocked the curse safely. Dark curses often were designed to do terrible things to flesh but that focus meant that material objects could withstand them.

Though the curse had struck the shield and it had held Kingsley was already moving around to the right since that shield wouldn't last long against other types of assault. The former Auror was correct; it wasn't going to last long but he was surprised by just how short its lifespan was. Antonin transfigured the shield into a pane of glass an instant before his own Blasting Curse smashed into the shield. The glass shattered and the force of the spell propelled the shards forward. Kingsley bit back a cry of pain as a wave of glass clipped the left side of his body even as he fired a Bludgeoning curse at the skilled Death Eater.

Thorfinn had ignored that fight and raced around the other side of the home and engaged two more resistance fighters. That fight was beyond the sight of Shacklebolt so it could not viewed by the Pensieve.

Dolohov twisted his body out of the way of the Bludgeoning hex while sending out two blasts of fire with a pair of Incendio spells at both of his enemies. Kingsley replied with a rapid _Aguamenti_, putting out the flames roaring towards him. The Death Eater's other opponent continued to hold up his _Protego_. The flames stuck to the shimmering shield burning it and obscuring the caster's view of the fight.

Antonin sprinted forward tossing a frightfully powerful _Bombarda Maxima_ at Kingsley that forced him to once more use the _Protego_ _Maxima._ Now within range Antonin fired the Killing Curse directly at man shielding himself from the roaring flames. The curse was whispered and Kingsley shouted a warning that came too late. The Killing Curse passed through the _Protego_ like it wasn't there and instantly struck the man dead.

Shacklebolt fired a _Reducto_ at the ground in front of Dolohov shattering the earth, attempting to unbalance and temporarily blind him with the explosion. It seemed to make no difference as Kingsley had to block and evade a flurry of curses from the famed Death Eater. Shacklebolt knew that there were more of his allies around the front of the house waiting to see if the Death Eater would flee in that direction and he called out to them for aid.

Dolohov levitated the broken bricks from the house and sent them smashing toward Kingsley. The bricks were blocked with a _Protego_ as Dolohov once again struck out with his Dark curse. Shacklebolt was forced to dodge, throwing himself to the ground and being missed by inches. Antonin was momentarily distracted as the resistance fighters rounded the corner. He sent a Blasting Curse and two Cutting Curses at them while Kingsley propped himself up and tried to counterattack with a swift Leg Locker curse. It was adroitly dodged and Dolohov continued his relentless onslaught.

The other resistance fighters weren't incompetent but the rate of fire coming from Dolohov's wand was something they had never experienced fighting before. Every curse that left his wand had the potential to be a killing blow. Dolohov advanced coming into range of the Killing Curse again.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Kingsley countered with _Avis, _summoning an entire flock of birds, one of which took the killing curse. Dolohov was already moving on to his next attack a Piercing Curse. If Shacklebolt had been the target he would have known that nothing but the strongest shield charm would stop that strike and would have tried to dodge. But he was not. Another Wizard tried in vain to shield it only for his shield to shatter and for the bolt of azure energy to strike him through the lungs.

Shacklebolt's normally solemn face twisted in anger as he sent a combination of hexes and curses at Dolohov. _"Diffindo, Expulso, Diffindo, Confringo!"_

Each curse was countered but even the lightning fast Antonin couldn't go on the offensive under that blistering barrage. After weathering the storm the bricks once more came toward the resistance, going for the legs and forcing quick shields to be put in place. Antonin stabbed his wand in a downward thrust and black smoke filled the air.

Kingsley backed away from the smoke, not quite sure what it was. He flicked his wand sharply pushing the air and smoke upward and away from the battle. Once he had done so Dolohov was gone. He looked around and his eyes widened.

_"Homenum Revelio!" _

"He's still here!" His warning came out too late as a non-verbal Cutting Curse decapitated another resistance fighter. Dolohov had used a Disillusionment Charm so that he could strike out with a silent spell from an unexpected vector.

After killing one foe he began his offense again his wand smoothly moving from one curse to the next in an unbroken chain of spells. Kingsley cursed and knew the raid had failed as the Witch beside him was mite to slow and was incinerated. He called out loudly, "Retreat!"

Almost instantly the Witch still at the front of the house who was holding the ward to prevent the Death Eater's escape let it drop and Kingsley and the remaining fighters Apparated away.

After showing the fight Kingsley told the group. "We didn't know Dolohov was visiting Rowle at the time. That mistake cost us lives. And all we gained from it was wounding Thorfinn. We cannot continue like this. Unless we get aid from the rest of the world the resistance is finished."

*****BREAK*****

Bill frowned at the memory of the speed of Dolohov's casting. He knew that he could never begin to approach that speed. But Harry could. He had the reflexes of a natural duelist, his death defying moves on his broom during Quiddich proved that.

'In fact I think is time we started to hone those reflexes.'

Bill watched as Harry completed his first potion. The potion was a shade too light to be perfect. It looked like Harry had stirred a little too forcefully and had lost some of the potency of the horned slugs. It would still do the trick so it would have gotten an E and possibly an O if Snape were generous. This of course meant if a Slytherin had done it the O was assured and everyone else would receive the E.

Bill smiled at Harry. "Excellent work Harry you followed all of the directions exactly. Be cautious with your stirring, doing it too quickly or vigorously will dilute the effects of some of the ingredients. Other than that it was perfect."

The boy beamed. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Bill moved on to the next lesson. "Why don't you grab a quick snack and I'll teach you the Stinging Hex."

While Harry enjoyed another Wizarding snack Bill transfigured a small ball that he levitated using a silent Levitation Charm. He zipped it around the room at impressive speeds keeping his control perfect.

'This could actually be good training for the both of us.'

First he had to teach the Hex to Harry. It took Harry a few tries to get it right but soon enough he was able to hurl the Hex at the wall with ease. It was again gratifying to the curse breaker how quickly Harry was able to pick things up even with the wand he was using.

"This is one of the safer practice dueling Hexes to use. Being hit by it will cause swelling and will hurt but it isn't in danger of doing permanent injury. But like the name suggests it will sting."

"I'll be careful with it sir."

Bill showed Harry the ball and then cast the spell. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

The ball rose in the air. "Now strike it with your spell."

Harry fired off the Stinging Hex and missed by several inches. He corrected his aim and once more he was off. The third time he struck it dead center and the ball was knocked toward the far wall.

"Good. Now do it again."

Bill repositioned the ball in the air and Harry fired off the spell. This time he missed the first one by a hair and the second shot was dead center. The repeated the exercise until Harry could hit it dead center every time.

Next they worked on striking a moving target. Harry watched careful as the ball slowly floated along the air and drilled the Stinging Hex right into it on the first try. They repeated it several times with Harry's accuracy being near perfect.

"You're a natural Harry. Are you ready to take it to the next level?"

Harry flashed him a grin. "I'm ready."

Bill used his wand to send the ball racing across the room. Harry blinked owlishly at the fast moving object. This was quite a bit more difficult! He fired the Stinging Hex in quick succession but the ball was moving too swiftly. He frowned and held his fire until it got near a wall giving it fewer directions it could dart away to. Harry kept his wand motions perfect, much to Bill's delight. It was one thing to cast a spell when you were one hundred percent focused on the casting and it was quite another to do it while you were focusing on fast moving object. It was that level of proficiency that was necessary to win in a duel.

Harry was still missing but there were several close calls. Bill saw Harry narrow his eyes in frustration and saw him begin to focus exclusively on the movement of the ball.

'You have to pay attention Harry. Tunnel vision will get you killed.'

Bill slowed the ball a bit and then started making it do loops in the air changing speeds as soon as Harry was beginning to cast his next Hex. Bill brought the ball forward right in front of his face as Harry fired off the Stinging Hex before realizing Bill was in the path. Bill let the Hex strike his face and he let the ball drop as he clutched the wound.

Harry's face grew pale and Bill saw Harry's hands tremble; his wand fell from his fingers.

"Harry, Harry stop. Don't be alarmed, I told you it wouldn't do permanent damage."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry."

Bill raised his hand. "I know. Why do you think I did this?"

Harry blinked away the tears that had started to form in his eyes. "Wait, what?"

"An object lesson, if a tad cruel. Always be aware of your surroundings. In a fight it is easy to zero in on one enemy but most battles aren't stately one on one duels. Curses will likely be flying in all direction and the one who becomes too focused on one enemy is one who will likely not survive. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry was a bit miffed, but Bill was all right with it since he could tell the lesson would be remembered.

"And now… it is your turn to levitate the ball and I'll get some practice in."

**AN: **Quick note – I'm well aware of who killed Dumbeldore in the books. Remember my earlier author's note that this would be slightly AU and that Horcruxes would be different? Well I'll let that sink in for awhile as to what changes that does to the sixth book. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Vengeance

**AN: **I haven't quite decided how big I want the Wizarding population to be. It is a difficult decision since a lot of things don't make sense if the population of Wizards is as tiny as the number of people in Harry's class is. I'm thinking maybe no one want to have kids in the middle of a war. Let me know what you think would make sense.

**Chapter 5:** Vengeance

It had been a week since Bill had started teaching Harry and his progress was most satisfactory. He wasn't planning on teaching him many of the 1st year Hogwarts curriculum, only what was important. Harry would still have to go through it all in person at the school so it wasn't like he would never learn those Charms and Hexes.

It was a bit of a dreary day as Bill made his way to the offices of the Daily Prophet. Thankfully Wizard transportation meant there was little need to walk through the rain and gloom which always reminded him of how England looked after the Dementors began to breed without restraint.

The Daily Prophet actually did keep records of its past newspapers. And for a fee would be willing to print them out again at roughly double the price of a current paper. With plenty of money remaining to him from his theft Bill decided to grab the weekly version of the paper from a period of time five years before Harry's birth up until a few months before Voldemort's attack. Nearly 300 papers was quite a bit but it would also prove educational for Harry.

Bill used a shrinking charm on the papers when a headline made his blood run cold.

_Time Turners Mysteriously Cease to Function_

This hadn't happened previously which could only mean his temporal jump had disrupted them.

'What will be the impact? Time Turners are strictly regulated by the Ministry however rogue ones have existed. They are a powerful tool, what will have changed because of it? More importantly what will the Department of Mysteries do? Spending more time and effort into researching temporal jumping like time travel would be disastrous.'

Weasley was worried however he figured that those ancient ghostly sorcerers still had their nargles and wrackspurts to disrupt any research that drew too close to actual significant time travel. He'd keep an ear out for any other news regarding this to be safe but he couldn't let anything distract him from the eventual victory over Voldemort.

To do that he would need to put Harry in the right frame of mind. Voldemort was a monster that needed to be put down but he couldn't reveal to Harry that Voldemort was still alive. Instead he needed to give Harry a call to action for not just Voldemort but his followers the Death Eaters. He had to make sure he selected the papers he would give to Harry to review carefully. The time frame would be selected at the height of Voldemort's attacks on muggles and Muggle-born and the first picture Harry would find of his father would be the one after his grandparents would be murdered.

Bill didn't feel bad about the manipulation. The Death Eaters were foul and evil men and women. The fact that so many escaped justice had allowed Voldemort's return to power go far too smoothly. He flipped through the period of time he would have Harry review to make sure there were in fact no other photographs with James or Lily and returned to the Dursley's.

*****BREAK*****

Bill returned with the stacks of newspapers as Harry was finishing the latest chapter in his Transfiguration textbook. Harry looked up with an excited look in his eye.

"Did you find anything?"

Bill took out a stack of the shrunken papers and cast _Finite_ _Incantatem_ and removed the Shrinking Charm.

"It took longer than I expected the Daily Prophet receptionist was most put out at my request. There are a lot of newspapers to look through. I'll help but only after we go over the benefits of what you are reading there in a combat situation."

Harry grumbled slightly but dutifully finished the chapter and then began to ask questions.

"Can you transfigure a person?"

"You can but probably not in the way you are thinking. Transfiguration of objects is simple; if there are of similar nature it is even easier. A match into a needle for example is very easy to do. Living creatures are more difficult. Humans are one of the most difficult things to Transfigure."

"One of the most difficult? What is harder than humans?"

"Magical creatures often have strong magical resistance. A giant for example has not successfully been transfigured into something else. Other creatures aren't as difficult but still beyond most Wizards. But we were talking about human transfiguration. Doing it to a muggle, someone without magic is something many Wizards and Witches are capable of. But transfiguring those who have magic themselves is a far greater challenge. It would take someone with a Transfiguration Mastery, or the skill to earn their Mastery to be able to do that."

Bill noticed the determined gleam in Harry's eye.

"Harry it is even more difficult and maybe even impossible to do that to another Wizard or Witch in a combat situation. Their own magic will defend them against a forced transformation. If they are that weak then there are a number of alternatives that are far more likely to be successful. However Transfiguration does have its place in magical combat. Can you give me some examples on how it would be useful?"

Harry adjusted his glasses and began to think.

"I don't know what all you can transfigure but you could make the floor slippery so they fall off balance?"

"An interesting idea, it would work if there was a rug but it would take a lot of energy to transfigure the whole floor and you can't just transfigure a part of it."

"How about transfiguring a chair or a desk into a weapon like a spear?"

Bill grinned. "Yes that could work but what do you do with it then?"

"Use _Wingardium Leviosa_ like we do with our targets to throw it at someone. Or instead of a chair you could take pens and turn them into knives and throw them all at once!"

"Possible though now you are casting two spells to attack from just one angle. That doesn't seem very efficient."

Harry continued to brainstorm and come up with several ideas. Some of them were good and others were impractical but all in all it was a good discussion and Bill liked the way Harry was thinking when it came to viewing potential battles.

"One type of Transfiguration you haven't looked at is turning objects into animals to fight for you. For example," Bill motioned with his wand and turned the chair into a medium sized dog that started to growl at Harry.

Bill transformed it back into a chair. "Of course a dog could be useful as a distraction but a more lethal example would be this."

Bill had to put forth a stronger effort this time. He was skilled in Transfiguration but was not at the skill level of a true master of the craft. He was no McGonagall or Dumbledore. Though it was a difficult piece of magic he was able to transform the large wooden desk into a sleek Bengal tiger.

Harry was unafraid. Bill wasn't sure if that was his natural Gryffindor nature or the amount of trust his student had in him.

"How do you control it?"

The former Head Boy loved that question. "That is one of the great mysteries of magic. When you transfigure an animal you can also give it mental commands. Nothing too complex however it really is puzzling since Transfiguration is typically considered mechanical magic as opposed to intent based magic. I couldn't get a normal animal to follow my instructions unless I use an Imperius Curse, an extreme example of intent based magic. Maybe one day you can become a researcher and determine why the spell works that way."

Harry in a flash of childishness asked Bill to transfigure different the desk and chair into different types of animals. Bill complied but continued to discuss the nature of Transfiguration and the difficulty of these types of spells. "This is NEWT level stuff Harry. This year I plan on teaching you a lot but I doubt we'll get that far along."

Mention of NEWTs led to a brief discussion of OWLs and NEWTs and Mastery exams. Getting a passing grade on OWLs in core subjects like Charms or Transfiguration wasn't anything to write home about. NEWTs was a far more exclusive club but when it came to gaining a Mastery in a subject you were in extremely rare company and often only after decades of research and preparation. Harry was fascinated by all of this discussion but eventually the old newspapers sitting on the ground distracted him.

"Ready to look for any stories that mention your parents?"

*****BREAK*****

They spent hours at it. Wading through the newspapers was fairly dry stuff made worse by the fact that Bill made him actually read the articles.

"This doubles as History work Harry. You do want to know about magical society so you can fit in with the other children right?"

After going through a number of papers and reading about all the horrific things Voldemort and the Death Eaters did Harry was feeling a bit sick. But he wanted to find pictures of his parents! He pushed on until he finally found one.

It was not a very uplifting story or photograph. The photo was taking at the funeral of James Potter's parents. James could be seen in passing by the grave, the angle of photo made it clear that James had not posed for the photograph as it was generally considered garish to ask grieving families to pose for pictures, especially when they had just been murdered.

"It says here that You-Know-Who killed them. Is that Voldemort?"

"Yes." Bill replied softly.

Harry was silent for a minute. "Why don't they ever refer to him as Voldemort?"

"Fear. During the war Voldemort would target anyone who used his name. His Death Eaters referred to him as the Dark Lord and the rest of society as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who was another alternative that seemed less cowardly but really was just as bad."

Harry grew silent for a time again. "What did my grandparents call him?"

"Voldemort."

Harry stood up from his chair and began to pace. "And Voldemort's followers aren't all locked up? Why? Just for money?"

His teacher nodded solemnly.

"Are they all daft? They fear Voldemort's name so much but when he is finally gone they give the cowards who followed him a free pass? Isn't there a way they can be brought to justice?"

Mr. Weasley looked thoughtful for a few moments. "It is possible Harry but difficult. Few would want to re-open old cases. But you know a leopard doesn't change its spots. I imagine a number of them still do terrible things when they can get away with it. Learn enough, become influential enough and you could put paid to their evil."

Harry's eyes gleamed.

'I will avenge my parents and my grandparents. This makes me sick reading these articles. A muggle home torched, three kids were in that house! A student, only 12 years old held under a torture curse until she died. I hate them. They stole my parents away from me!'

"What do I have to do?" He said in a shaky voice with an undertone of steel.

Bill stood up as well. "Get stronger. If you go after them now they will try to destroy you. Make a name for yourself. You are famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived, build on it. When you get to Hogwarts make friends who will support you. Protect them, _lead_ them."

Harry slowed his pacing and then sat down. "Do you really think I can? There will be students who have been around magic all their life and know loads more than me. I'll only just be able to keep up, how can I protect or lead anyone?"

Despite the serious moment Bill let out a chuckle.

"Harry you have no idea how powerful you are. I've only been here for eight days and you've already progressed far. It isn't the number of spells you know but how you use them. Your accuracy with the Stinging Hex is better than most 5th years. And your skill with _Wingardium Leviosa_ when I'm doing my aiming practice? It is quite advanced. It wouldn't surprise me if you could do it non-verbally soon. That is something that not even 7th year students learn. In all honesty I could see you becoming a future Dumbledore."

Harry looked down, embarrassed at the praise. Mr. Weasley was a good man but he thought he was just being kind.

Bill shook his head, clearly exasperated. "Harry I swear to you I'm not putting you on. Your raw magical ability exceeds mine. I know much more than you do but in a few years you would be the more dangerous Wizard."

'Is this true? Am I really that strong? Can I make things right?'

Harry looked at Bill's confident look. Maybe he was telling the truth. He silently vowed from that point on he would give it his all in Mr. Weasley's training.

"Good what's next? I don't want to waste any time."

Bill smiled down at him. "That sounds good to me Harry. I didn't know your parents personally but somehow I know they would be very proud of you."

*****BREAK*****

He felt a bit like a slimy Slytherin. Bill justified it to himself that it was necessary. Harry needed to be aimed at the Death Eaters as early as possible and he needed to be in a position to garner influence while at Hogwarts. Even with additional training it was unlikely that Harry could match Voldemort wand to wand without assistance. Bill had every desire to be there right by Harry's side against that monster but there would need to be more.

How much stronger could Longbottom be if Harry took him under his wing in the first year? What about Ginny? Or Ron? Or the Abbotts? Susan Bones? So many students had a piss poor educational experience in Defense Against the Dark Arts that most never lived up to their potential. Most of their training was done as part of an illicit club during Harry's 5th year!

'This time it would be different. The next generation will be prepared.'

The next thing he had Harry do was work on speed. The simple Stinging Hex would have to be cast as quickly at the wall while not sacrificing form. Due to the mismatched wands any deviation in form would cause the spell to be a dud. With that in mind he pushed Harry to cast the Hex with more and more alacrity.

There were missteps of course but far fewer than what Bill was expecting. Harry was rising to the challenge with boundless determination. His quick hands were only slowed by the need to verbalize the spell. When Harry tripped over his words when he was firing two Stinging Hexes in a second the spell still struck true.

"Enough. Do you know what you just did Harry?"

"I messed up that last incantation, let me try again I'll do better."

"But the spell still went off. You were able to cast the spell even though you tripped over the words. Try it now without speaking."

His student did so and the Stinging Hex pinged against the wall. Harry grinned. "That wasn't so hard."

"No it wasn't difficult at all. It all comes down to power and control. The word guides and strengthens the magic just like the wand movements do. Not speaking the verbal component of the spell allows you to improve its speed, allows for stealth and it makes it more difficult for your opponent to know what you are casting. The more powerful the spell the more difficult it is to forgo the verbal portion of it. This is why no one has ever been able to use _Avada_ _Kedavra_ non-verbally."

"But most spells I can learn to do non-verbally?" Harry questioned.

Bill shrugged. "Depends how hard you work at it. I've had you probably cast that Stinging Hex over a thousand times in the last few days. It may take that long on other spells as well. What I'd recommend is learning some basic spells to do non-verbally initially and then see where you stand when it comes to the more difficult curses and hexes."

Harry tried out his new non-verbal version of the Stinging Hex. "It makes a slightly different sound hitting the wall."

"Yes because it is a less powerful spell without you speaking the word. With a lot of hard work and practice you can get to the point where it will be difficult to tell the difference however it will expend more magical energy. You've got quite a lot but even you will run dry after a prolonged battle."

"What spells would you recommend I get good at casting silently?"

"The Shield Charm, the Levitation Charm, Disarming Charm and the Severing Charm. It will provide you a good combination of offense and defense."

Bill discussed the uses of each of the spells. The Shield Charm was the standard defense against most curses, hexes and jinxes. And in fairness to it, the charm stopped most spells. It could be overpowered if the person casting the attacking spell was more powerful or if multiple spells struck simultaneously or in quick succession. If one was particularly good at the Shield Charm they could even reflect certain types of attacks back at the caster. The problem with it was that since it was such a great defensive spells most Dark curses were designed to shatter, pass through or negate the _Protego_.

The Levitation Charm had a number of uses in dueling not least of which was the flicking of debris or objects toward an opponent. The Disarming Charm had a very obvious use and the Severing Charm was a versatile offensive spell.

"The Severing Charm actually has several everyday uses that have nothing to do with magical duels. A normally cast _Diffindo_ only performs a shallow cut on an opponent however the spell has almost perfect variable potency."

"Um what does that mean?"

Arithmancy was exceptional at explaining how spells functioned however once you learned it you started sounding like a walking textbook.

"Sorry about that. Assume a regular strength _Diffindo_ can cut one centimeter. If you double the power you would cut approximately two centimeters deep. It scales in that same fashion. Power is only one variable, control matters as well since you can make narrow or wide cuts, the narrower the more penetrating power it has."

Harry nodded but Bill could see the slightly glazed look in his eye. The concept wasn't hard but trying to visualize power and control with a spell you never cast was difficult.

"It will make more sense once you learn the spell and there is no time like the present. I'll warn you Harry this is not like the Stinging Hex; this is powerful enough to kill if you put enough power behind it."

"I'll be careful." Harry promised.

*****BREAK*****

Harry continued to progress well. In the next three weeks he taught Harry the Shielding Charm, The Water-Making Spell, The Knock-Back Jinx and the Full-Body Bind Curse. With knowledge of _Protego_ Bill began having more aggressive training.

At first it was just about Harry maintaining the Shield Charm against a variety of attacks. Stinking Hexes were now child's play and his student had even begun experimenting with trying to throw them back at his teacher by reflecting it. That feat was easier said than done. It was easy to deflect a course but to actually modulate the curvature of your shield spell without impacting the potency of it was difficult.

From there Harry was allowed to start trying to get around Bill's shield. Harry was getting good at weaving together a combination of Stinging Hexes with other jinxes and curses. Bill applauded his efforts but at this point they weren't coming anywhere near breaking it. He did get his own work out though when they started their training wheel duels with their wands inside of robes or in Harry's case a pocket.

Harry was fast. His 'draw speed' kept Bill on his toes. Once the shield was in place further attack was futile but Harry kept at it. He was starting to learn how to smoothly begin one wand motion even as he finished the other. His magic rising up to the challenge and the rate of fire began to increase rapidly.

Beyond just practicing the various spells and getting good at using them in mock combat Bill was teaching him about the Wizarding world. One topic that Harry was rather disgusted by was blood purity.

"Voldemort wanted to rid the magical world of what he considered was filth. He and his allies believed that Pure Bloods should rule and that Half-Bloods were beneath them. They were still worthy of being Wizards because while they were tarnished by one side of the family they were still considered true magical. The Muggle-Born citizens of the Wizarding World however were fit for nothing but death. Muggle-Borns like your mother."

Harry scowled at that. "That's stupid. Why do they even care?"

Bill shrugged. "Difficult to say really. Obviously Muggle-Borns can be capable Witches and Wizards. It may be about political control or it could be genuine belief that Muggle-Borns are somehow stealing Pure Bloods magic. The idea behind that is absurd from an Arithmancy principal but the theory goes is that there is a finite pool of magic available to all Wizards. By allowing Muggle-Borns to live and procreate it reduces the power of everyone and is responsible for the existence of Squibs."

Harry was curious. "What do you mean it is absurd from an Arithmancy principal?"

"If it were true then we would have already felt the differences. The world's population has exploded in the last one hundred years. And while Wizarding Britain has not had a large population increase in the last half century due to the turmoil of two dangerous Dark Lords, other countries have. And yet our spells continue to work just as well as they always have. And of course there is absolutely no evidence of a central pool of magic."

Bill paused in his explanation. "Honestly I've always felt it was an excuse. I believe that for many it is simply a way to make themselves feel superior. People have a strong tendency to group individuals together as either 'us' or 'them.' When you get to Hogwarts you'll see people take their house rivalries very seriously."

He was learning that Potter was introspective and would often mull things over in silence. It was more of a Ravenclaw trait but one Bill could appreciate.

"So… Muggle-Borns would be natural allies when I get to Hogwarts?"

"That is likely the case though I would encourage you to make friends with people that share your ideals rather than just the circumstances of their birth."

Harry flushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know Harry but you have to be careful. Just because someone is in Gryffindor for example, the best of the four houses doesn't mean they are good people. Sirius Black, the man who betrayed your family was from that house. Keep an open mind and extend the hand of friendship to everyone if they are willing to respect you, your friends and aren't blood purists."

"But where should I begin?"

"There are a number of individuals that will be going to Hogwarts your same year. Ron Weasley for example my youngest brother will be attending."

Harry smiled, "What is he like?"

"He's loyal to his family but likes to skive off on chores and such so I doubt he'll be very academically inclined. Bit obsessed with Quiddich but he's a good kid. Maybe you can teach him a few things when you go to class together?"

Harry readily agreed to that, it was the least he could do after all.

Bill gave him a few more names. "Neville Longbottom is another person who you should cultivate a friendship with. I don't know much about him personally but his parents were brilliant Aurors who I understand were close to your parents. If you get to know him you might ask if he has any pictures with your parents in them. That being said tread lightly, your parents were murdered by Voldemort but the Death Eaters tortured his parents. They are now insane and basically comatose."

Harry felt a familiar surge of anger. There were so many atrocities that the Death Eaters had done. It seemed like there was no end to them.

Bill was already continuing on however and Harry snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Susan Bones is the niece of the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; since that is a mouthful most people just call it the DMLE. She made a name for herself during the war with Voldemort. She has a reputation from being stern but you have to be in her role. Again, don't know much about her niece personality wise but I imagine she's taught her a few tricks when it comes to protecting herself."

Harry made a mental note of the individuals. He was really looking forward to Hogwarts. While there would be danger it would be there where he would make his first friends. He didn't look at Mr. Weasley as a friend, more like a very nice teacher or kindly uncle.

"That should be a good start but remember keep a lookout for others. Due to the conflict your class will be smaller than others but I do believe most Wizards and Witches are repelled by Voldemort and his beliefs."

Harry had more questions. "You said I should lead them. Lead them how?"

Bill was ready for that question. "Help them in their studies. Practice dueling with them. Show them advanced magic they might be interested in. Stick up for them if they are bullied. Be their shield and protector. Harry I truly think you were meant for greatness. I know your parents would have believed it."

**AN: **Next chapter will have another flash back. I know you guys like them. Please review and let me know who you want to see in the flashbacks in the near future. (Get it?)


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Lessons

**AN: **I'd like to throw out some recommendations from stories I've recently read. If you like Harry Potter you owe it to yourself to read them!

**Patron** by Starfox5: Brilliant AU story that has a well thought out and detailed political and magical system that makes all kinds of sense.

**Blindness** by AngelaStarCat: A bit of super Harry but really, REALLY well done.

**Deal with the Devil** by Silently Watches: A very fun Dresden Files / Harry Potter cross over. If you haven't read Dresden Files it may get confusing but if you haven't read Dresden Files stop reading fan fiction and pick up that amazing series already!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 6**: Memories and Lessons

It was time for Harry to learn about Occlumancy. Bill wasn't sure if he could become proficient with it before the Hogwarts term started however he thought it was highly likely. If anyone discovered the fact he had been training Harry some difficult questions would be asked. And those questions could potentially lead to Legilimency or Veritaserum. And while Bill was confident his Occlumancy shields could hold up to normal Legilimency probes, even those by Voldemort or Dumbledore, Voldemort had proved that a combination of torture, sleep deprivation, Veritaserum, Imperius Curse and Legilimency was near full proof in breaking into someone's mind.

Secrets weren't safe if one was captured by Voldemort. The resistance had learned that the hard way.

*****BREAK*****

When Bill and Hermione had secured the assistance of American and Mexican War Wizards they had renewed hope within the resistance. Unlike the Italians they were not going to be bringing in a large army all at once. Instead they were coming over in small groups and were placed in various safe houses that the resistance still had hidden.

It wasn't an army but it would certainly allow the resistance to continue operating and attacking Voldemort's forces and the false Ministry. Thirty four Americans Wizards and thirteen Mexican Wizards, all of which were trained for this type of work was a huge boon.

Simultaneous strikes had decimated the giants that had allied with Voldemort and in another attack they had managed to slay Amycus Carrow and other lesser Death Eaters. Morale was starting to improve and further plans were being made. Other magical countries were seeing the importance of stopping Voldemort even if it was by proxy. Unfortunately Voldemort had made inroads with most of the countries that sent students to Drumgstrang so it wasn't all good news.

Bill was involved with the planning of the next offensive and only those with sufficient Occlumancy were allowed to know the true nature of the mission. Everyone else was just told to follow a certain individual's instructions and would learn more once they were on site. The offensive would be a massive undertaking and the timing had to be right. In just a few more weeks the next Hogwarts term would start and their window of opportunity would close.

The operation would involve a series of simultaneous strikes on the Ministry, known Death Eater homes and Knockturn Alley. Every single one of those attacks would be feints. It would simply consist of hit and run tactics by a small group of brave wizards while the true assault would be upon Hogwarts itself.

At Hogwarts they wanted to locate the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance. Voldemort's Ministry had used those highly enchanted artifacts from the days of the four founders to murder any muggle-borns that were born in Britain and Ireland. And for good measure their entire families in case they gave birth to any future muggle-borns. Hermione had wanted what she termed 'genocide' to stop.

The only ones who knew the plans were two Americans, Kingsley, Hermione, Bill, Neville, Michael Corner and Conall Savage. Michael had once dated Ginny and had proven to be not only highly intelligent but also very quick with his wand. Bill wondered if he had ever been tutored in dueling by his head of house Filius Flitwick. Savage was one of the last few surviving Aurors who had served with Kingsley before Voldemort took over the Ministry. The man was experienced and kept calm under pressure.

Michael was sent out to scout Hogwarts and the resistance hadn't realized that he had been captured, interrogated and been replaced by a Death Eater under the guise of Polyjuice. On the morning of that chilly summer day in July the resistance would learn of it.

Kingsley himself was leading the assault. Hermione had dearly wished to go but she was deemed too valuable to risk in open battle at this point. Her brilliance and organizational skills were simply too critical to the success of the resistance.

Bill was going to work with an American witch named Alice. She was older than Bill however she didn't have quite as much experience in field work as he did. They were going to be putting up a number of wards that would prevent magical communication from reaching to and from Hogwarts. Meanwhile Kingsley most of the Mexican and American forces as well as a dozen British wands would strike at Hogwarts.

The feints would be led by Neville, Savage and the remaining North American wizards. Neville being there personally in Knockturn Alley was sure to get Voldemort's forces running. The price on his head was even higher than the one on Shacklebolt.

Bill and the others arrived. At first things went well. The few guards were easily dealt with and Kingsley had made it into the castle. Alice and Bill had successfully put up the wards and were ready to alert Kingsley's group if any reinforcements did arrive.

And then all hell broke loose.

From the Forbidden Forest a wave of Acromantulas charged toward Bill's position. Above Dementors by the hundreds rushed into the castle. And behind the Dementors came Voldemort himself and his Death Eaters.

Bill could feel the incredibly powerful jinxes blanket the area.

'Merlin… Voldemort must not be taking any chances after I broke the anti-Apparation jinx when he ambushed the Italians.'

Alice was already trying to undo the curses however Bill knew it was a futile effort.

"Don't bother get on your broom and try to lead some of them off, I am going to try to cause a distraction."

Alice looked like she was going to argue but Bill was already beginning to cast Dark magic. Bill was not a student of the Dark Arts however he was a curse breaker and one had to be familiar with dark curses and traps in order to survive. But he rarely ever cast them.

So when Bill cast Fiendfyre he knew he hadn't a prayer of controlling it. Corrupted fire erupted from his wand straight toward the giant spiders. They clacked and hissed as the flames eagerly devoured their flesh. Bill let loose another torrent of flame and then swiftly undid the shrinking charm on his broom and mounted it.

He could see Dementors being driven out by Patronuses and shortly afterwards the resistance emerged from the castle. Death spat down on them from above as Death Eaters used long range curses. Bill felt a surge of magical energy as one of the masked Death Eaters sent an over charged _Bombarda Maxima_ hurtling down that smashed through two hastily put up _Protego_ shields and annihilated the wizards behind them.

'Yaxley.'

Kingsley conjured walls of stone to help shied his fighters as they tried to mount their brooms and try to escape. The walls didn't last long from the sustained bombardment but it was enough to get them into the air.

Bill saw as Voldemort raised his wand and cast a variant of the Broom-jinx spell. Unlike the normal version it affected all of the fliers in the immediate area he was casting on. Several careened out of control, one wizard even ran into another one. It also made them easy targets for the Death Eaters who flew at them firing a number of Dark curses.

The raging Fiendfyre had driven the spiders away and now it was expanding in multiple directions however the animal shapes within the flames seemed to hunger for Bill's blood and were heading straight for him.

Bill used a Blasting Curse to strike a Death Eater who had been chasing Alice and then pushed his broom as fast as it could go straight for the Hogwarts castle. The Fiendfyre licked at his heels and then struck the castle itself.

The oppressive magic of Voldemort was momentarily redirected to quash the Fiendfyre. That moment of reprieve was critical as it allowed Kingsley's group to get their brooms under control and continue to fly.

Bill flew around the castle and let his want spit out more Fiendfyre. The effort was draining but as long as he kept Voldemort busy with stopping the cursed flame some of them could get away. Several Death Eaters broke off and began to pursue Bill. Never before had he been so grateful for those backyard family Quiddich games at the Burrow!

He dodged spell fire and scaffolds while diving around the castle managing sharp turns that sent two Death Eaters into the walls themselves when they were not quite as agile. Bill was tiring out and his ability to cast more of the Dark curse was waning. He pushed his broom forward and watched as Kingsley turned around and flew straight for Voldemort.

'He's buying everyone time.' He realized with a chill.

Bill looked back and watched as Voldemort began targeting Kingsley. Kinsley dove to move away from the curses and Voldemort flew toward him. Kingsley used _Avis_ to summon a swarm of hawks that flew directly for Voldemort. A flick of the Dark Lord's wand and the bird's skin was ripped from them. With the next wave of the wand Voldemort used _Finite_ _Incantatem_ on his enemy's broom. Normally a spell like that would not work on a broom. Brooms were crafted with runes and there was solidity to their enchantments. However this was Voldemort.

The broom ceased to fly and instead began falling with Kingsley. Bill watched as the man fired a _Confringo_ up at Voldemort before using a Cushioning Charm on the ground right before he hit it. Bill winced, at the speed he was falling that wasn't going to work as well as he hoped.

He had other problems right now as two Death Eaters were attempting to cut him down as he flew away. He threw a few weak stunners at his pursuers to slow them down. He didn't have much energy left to muster a stronger defense. Alice returned the favor from earlier and leveled one of them with a Bludgeoning Hex to the side. The final one changed course and joined the larger group of Death Eaters.

'Coward.' Bill thought with contempt.

Bill and Alice took off into another direction away from the majority of the surviving resistance members. They just needed to get out from under the anti-Apparation jinx and they could get away and regroup. Bill realized that Kingsley had survived the fall because his screams could be heard. They were far enough away that they shouldn't have heard it. The sick bastard was using a Sonorous Charm to amplify the sound of his victims agonized cries. As the two crossed the anti-Apparation jinx border they knew that the leader of the resistance was not going to die a quick death.

*****BREAK*****

Occlumancy wasn't full proof but Harry could learn enough to protect him in Hogwarts.

There were a number of different types of techniques when it came to Occlumancy. Since the mind was fertile soil for the imagination Wizards have come up with all sorts of stratagems for protecting their secrets. Broadly speaking there four main categories of Occlumancy defense.

The first was detection and expulsion. The Occlumens focused on being aware of any possible intrusion and then ejects the intruder out with their own magic. Powerful Wizards could make use of it but if the Legilimency attack was from someone stronger it could go badly. However detection was often all that was needed and it was one of the easier forms of Occlumancy to learn.

The second type and the one Bill had decided for Harry to learn was the mind fortress. It was weak on the detection aspect; the user would not feel a brush of Legilimency unless it was able to make progress undermining the walls. The technique consisted of creating a barrier around one's mind and reinforcing it with magic on a regular basis. For weaker wizards the barriers would be easy to break or they would be exhausted from spending so much of their magic reinforcing the walls. For someone of Harry's power? It would be perfect. Moreover there were two cases of history of young children who developed walls of Occlumancy without any instruction through the means of accidental magic. It would be the perfect cover.

The third type was the use of misdirection and emotional control. Essentially it involved burying key thoughts deeply that it made it difficult for Legilimency to find and eventually the Legilimens would exhaust themselves or assume the Occlumens did not actually have the information they were looking for. And in the magical world this existed as a possibility even if logically the Occlumens should know the information that was being searched for. After all someone could have used a Memory Charm and put the information out of reach.

The final type of Occlumancy was the hardest to learn and master and the best possible defense a mind could have. Severus Snape was one of the few wizards ever to achieve it though perhaps it was more common and no one knew. Bill didn't think it likely since it was intensely difficult to master. Perfect Occlumancy meant creating a false set of thoughts and experiences for a Legilimens to find, making all of the information gained form a probe potentially a lie. In theory if the Occlumens was skilled enough the use of Legilimency would not even detect that the Occlumens was occluding his thoughts! However that level of skill took years to achieve and was not a reflection of the skill of magic but of mental discipline and mastery of one's own mind. Not something he could teach Harry in a year.

Bill explained all this to Harry and began to teach him how to clear his mind and began constructing the Occlumancy walls around his thoughts. The exercise was also one that would help his focus and concentration as using magic like that required concentration and focus.

"I appreciate you working so hard to keep my secrets Harry. Many people would be very upset with what I've done. Of course this is useful to you beyond just keeping my secret. You don't want any Death Eaters able to pick your thoughts from your mind with a stray glance."

Harry nodded. He didn't need an explanation from Mr. Weasley about why this was important. In his mind he owed so much to his teacher it wasn't funny. He learned about his magical heritage, he was being prepared for Hogwarts and he didn't have to get abused by Dudley and his relatives. He would keep Mr. Weasley's secrets no matter what.

After going through the beginning stages of Occlumancy they moved onto a discussion of magical creatures.

"I know you've read the primer on magical threats. I didn't bore you with the first two years of material but chose instead creatures that could prove life threatening. Did you have any questions?"

Harry was naturally curious and had a number of questions. He asked several questions regarding vampires who he had a frame of reference for since there were a number of muggles stories about the creatures.

Werewolves brought a similar set of questions as well. There were werewolves in England so it was a subject worth delving into further.

"Why is there such a big deal about werewolves when there isn't a full moon out? It sounds like they are only dangerous in the full moon."

"You make a good point however that isn't exactly true. Werewolves are magical and like many magical creatures it makes it harder for spells to harm them. _Stupefy_ almost never works on one. They also have greater stamina. In addition the wolf within does influence them. It would be unfair to say that it is always negative or that it affects each werewolf equally."

"What kind of affects?"

"Wolves are pack like creatures so it stands to reason that they would be fiercely loyal. On the other hand they may be more prone to anger or have a diet that consists of more meat. Ultimately though we must remember that they are still people and should be treated with respect and dignity until we know otherwise. "

"Do you know many werewolves?" Harry asked curiously.

And wasn't that a loaded question. Bill certainly did however that was all in the future.

"I have met some but only in passing." Bill disliked telling lies to Harry but it would be risky to go into more detail.

Harry continued to ask questions and Bill brought the subject around to other creatures spending a bit more time on trolls and Dementors. He planned to teach Harry the Patronus Charm but that would be one of the final things he taught him before Harry started his school year.

"This Patronus Charm can drive them away but what stops them from coming back?"

"The Dementors hate and fear that spell and typically won't go anywhere near the area for hours. Luckily all of them in England are employed as guards at Azkaban. Every now and then one can go rogue so you should be prepared."

Harry was a little troubled by the thought of dark creatures that leeched happiness and ate souls.

"Is that the only spell that works on them?"

"No but it is the best one available. Dementors are not incorporeal so…"

"Wait, incorporeal?" Harry asked slightly confused at the term.

"They can't move through solid objects. You could potentially trap a Dementor in a sealed room. They are not actually heavy so you could throw them back with certain spells however they don't harm them so it only a very temporary measure. A Dementor eventually dies if it cannot feed on emotions or souls so if you were determined enough they can be killed but it is difficult. Not only do they sap energy and positive emotion they also chill the area. They are extraordinarily dangerous."

Harry gave one last shudder at the thought of them before they moved on to the next magical creature.

*****BREAK*****

"Why do I have still have to do the gardening for Aunt Petunia? I'd rather learn magic."

It had been three months of solid magical learning and Harry still had yet to ask for any kind of break a reprieve from endless learning and practice. Bill suspected that wasn't the real reason he didn't want to garden.

"Even wizards need sunlight and you may as well do something productive."

"I don't want to."

Bill raised his eyebrow slightly. This was the first hint of any sort rebellion or acting out. Everything else that had been asked Harry had immediately done.

"Can you tell me why you don't want to?"

Harry sighed. "I don't like the way she looks at me. I hate doing things for her. They aren't as bad Death Eaters but they are nothing like my parents or your brothers or any of the other nice people of the Wizarding World."

Bill closed the book he was reading and looked at Harry more closely.

'Testing your boundaries I see.'

"Well Harry, I won't make you do the gardening, I am not your guardian. However I think you should continue to do so for the following reasons." His fingers ticked off the reasons as he went through them. "First it does give you sunlight which is important. Secondly it allows other people to see you. I don't want people asking your family where you went off to. Third the muggle task of gardening isn't too far removed from Herbology which is a course at Hogwarts I don't intend to teach you. And finally a bit of hard work can teach you patience."

Harry looked mulish for a moment but then nodded. "All right Mr. Weasley I'll continue to do the gardening."

"Thank you Harry that is very mature of you. Hopefully you'll keep that maturity after you meet the twins."

Harry grinned. "Oh the prankster twins? Fred and George? I can't wait to meet them."

Bill had shared stories about his family. About all of them from Arthur's fascination with muggle inventions to Charlie's obsession with dragons and the twins endless pranks and jokes.

"We'll see if you feel the same way after you're on the wrong end of their mischief."

Judging by the stars in Harry's eyes at the thought of meeting the rest of Bill's family his warnings went unheeded. The twins could be exasperating but they also brought joy and laughter wherever they went so Bill wasn't too worried.

"Now remember Harry when you meet them they can't learn about me teaching you or you knowing me. It isn't that I don't trust my family but I do know they don't know Occlumancy. I wouldn't put it past Snape to douse the twins with veritaserum after one of their pranks!"

Harry asked a question. "Can someone with Occlumancy resist veritaserum?"

"Yes but it is tricky. Only the highest level of Occlumancy can prevent it. Your abilities or really anyone outside of those who truly delve into the depths of the skill can't resist it. It is complicated but Occlumancy is a purely magical effect while potions work on a biological level as well as a magical level. If we had five years we could probably get you to the point where you could fool veritaserum but we don't have that."

"I could always spend time at school practicing." Harry countered.

"Yes but I imagine you'll be busy learning even more magic, spending time with your chums and making progress on your goals."

'And dealing with far more than anyone your age should have to face.'

**AN: **Another chapter done… let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Weasleys

**AN: **Thank you for those who took the time to share your thoughts about the story. Here is the next chapter.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 7:** Weasleys

Harry spun away from a pair of stinging hexes hiding his wand motion behind his body before completing the turn with water gushing out of his wand. His opponent let the water crash into a _Protego. _ Seeing that the attack was ineffective against the shield Harry stopped the gush of water and completed the non-verbal _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ to rip down the curtains from the window. With a swish of the wand he draped it over the shield.

That accomplished he dropped to the ground and attempt to hit Mr. Weasley with a stinging hex to the foot. Due to the curvature of a standard _Protego_ spell there existed a tiny gap at the feet. Aiming for the feet in a normal duel would do no good since the angle of the attack would still hit the Shielding Spell unless you were horizontal to the ground.

Bill banished the curtain toward Harry and then felt the sting. He flinched and then laughed.

"Well done Mr. Potter were we at Hogwarts and it was within my power I'd be granting 10 points for Gryffindor."

Harry grinned. They had been 'dueling' for days and Bill had told him he could learn another potion if he managed to strike Bill once with the Stinging Hex.

"Excellent use of your surroundings and knowledge of the strengths and limitations of spells." Bill continued to praise.

'I did it!'

Harry was thrilled. He was as focused in getting better at dueling but he didn't want to neglect Potions. His mum was good at it and he wanted to make her proud. Harry was aware enough to know that his training and education was likely far more intense than a normal student's. He didn't ask Bill for breaks. If he wasn't eating or sleeping he was learning magic either from a book a lecture or hands on practice. In lieu of video games, television or comic books his passion was learning how to brew potions.

Bill used that desire and laid down a challenge and Harry was pretty pleased with himself for winning it.

"Your use of _Aguamenti_ as an offensive spell is inspired though you certainly aren't the first to think of it. In fact you may wish to learn _Ferventis Aguamenti_."

"Sure, what does it do?"

"It is almost exactly like _Aguamenti_ which allows you to conjure water either slowly or with great force. The difference is that _Ferventis Aguamenti _ allows you to control the temperature as well. Instead of blasting an opponent with water you would strike them with _boiling_ water."

Boiling water hurt. He had learned that when cooking for his relatives. Sometimes Harry was scared of what he had at his finger tips. It was one thing to sting someone with a hex it was quite another to cut them or burn them with boiling water.

'I have to do it though. I've read what those awful Death Eaters did. I don't want to use these kinds of spells but I'll do it if it means no one else has to be killed like my parents or hurt like the Longbottoms.'

The spell came easy to him. He just had to focus on the heat of the water and magic did the rest. The slightly longer downward motion barely added a fraction of a second to the wand work.

"Nice work Harry you've learned a brand new spell in only ten minutes."

"It was easy." Harry replied. "The wand motion isn't that different."

Bill shook his head. "Not exactly Harry, you are adding an entire extra word and you still synced up the wand motions and the verbal components precisely. If you had just added the last motion of the wand without changing the pace of the wording as well as the magic flowing between the core and the wand it would not have functioned properly."

Harry blinked. He hadn't realized he was doing all of that. He just did what felt right when trying to cast the spell.

"You really are a natural Harry. I didn't think we'd be able to do much Potions work without delaying your advancement but if you keep this up I see no reason why we can't squeeze in a few more brewing sessions."

Harry felt elated. It really hadn't seemed hard to him at all. When he finally got to the Wizarding World he couldn't wait to show what he could do.

*****BREAK*****

It frightened Bill how strong Harry was at magic. The boy was rapidly advancing in skill. He was already a month ahead of the very, very ambitious schedule he had set.

'And this isn't even with the wand he was meant to use.'

How could Harry have been so weak in the original timeline? What exactly did he do with his time? There was Quiddich of course and he couldn't study during the summer but the ease that he learned new magic he should have been far more able than he had been.

'To be fair he did drive away scores of Dementors in the third year and teach his peers magical combat in his fifth year.'

Bill liked to think he was a competent teacher but he didn't consider himself Merlin's gift to learning. It seemed as if Harry had simply not been trying despite the grave threat he was under his entire Hogwarts career. For the hundredth time he wished he had paid more attention to the stories Hermione shared of her adventures in Hogwarts. He knew the broad strokes of course. The stone in year one, Basilisk in year two, Dementors in year three, the tournament in year four, the disastrous battle with the Death Eaters in year five and so and so forth.

'Speaking of his third year I do need to get Sirius out of Azkaban.'

Bill truly disliked keeping an innocent man in that hellish prison but he had survived the first time and he would be getting him out before the third year. Even so it gnawed at his conscience.

With Harry making significant magical progress it would soon be time for him to learn a few things about carrying himself, telling lies effectively, seeing if others were telling lies and being aware of his surroundings. Magic wasn't much of a help in social subterfuge.

Bill was by no means an expert however during his service in the resistance he had been on missions that required social infiltration. Polyjuice had helped it was true. Even with it he had still needed to lie with a straight face and not give things away with nervous twitches, darting eyes and the other tells that one could give off.

Mentally revising his schedule for the third time he started making plans for the holidays as well. He longed to visit his family at the Burrow and for many reasons he couldn't take Harry. So far he had displayed a remarkable maturity for a ten year old boy; hopefully he would understand the need for Bill to leave him alone amongst the Dursley family for several days.

*****BREAK*****

"Try again Harry. Tell me how nice Aunt Petunia is to you."

Harry did not like this training exercise at all. Learning to lie felt wrong and to say something so incredibly untrue was hard. He sighed and then tried again planting a false smile on his face.

"Aunt Petunia is brilliant! She makes me biscuits and always says thank you when I do gardening outside."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Better but your tone of voice is obviously faked. Try it again."

It took him awhile but he was finally able to look Bill in the eye and tell lies about Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. It was hard to keep it all straight. It was one thing to lie it was another thing to lie well. He had a tendency to over exaggerate the falsehood.

'I hate having to say nice things about them. I bet my parents would hate them if they saw how they treated me.'

His instructor finally nodded. "It will do for now but you'll want to keep practicing. Try doing it in front of a mirror; tell a truth and a lie. Smile because you are thinking of something happy and then smile when you are thinking of something sad. Find out your own reactions and practice practice practice."

"I will Mr. Weasley. Can we go back to magic now?"

"Yes, let's see how good your _Protego_ is."

'Finally.'

Harry instantly drew his wand and spoke the incantation. A shimmering blue shield sprang into existence right as his teacher threw a flurry of Stinging Hexes mixed in with the occasional _Stupefy. _His shield held easily, deflecting the Stinging Hexes and stopping the stunning spells cold.

Bill lifted the chair that was behind and to the right of Harry and flicked it toward Harry's unprotected back. Harry turned his head to see the projectile and reoriented his shield to block the wooden chair. Bill sent Stinging Hexes at Harry who only barely was able to get those hexes blocked.

Bill began to lecture as he non-verbally sent more of the relatively harmless hexes at Harry.

"The problem with the _Protego_ is that it only guards one side. A little under 180 degrees, if you are attacked from multiple directions at once what do you do?"

Harry kept the shield up as he answered. "I have to be aware of my surroundings."

"Yes but that won't save you from two curses coming at you from two different directions."

"Dodge one and shield the other?" Harry guessed as the chair was transfigured into a snake. The snake reared up ready to strike and an instinctive response welled up.

"_Stop." _

The snake hissed. _"As you wish speaker."_

Harry had done this before with the snake at the zoo but he was still caught off guard. His shield spell faltered and Bill hit him with an _Expelliarmus_. Bill caught the wand and dismissed the snake.

"I believe your first answer was to be aware of your surroundings. What happened?"

Potter had a slightly dazed expression. Could all Wizards do what he did? He ignored the question and asked his own. "Can you talk to snakes too?"

Bill shook his head. "No it is actually very rare. The language of the snakes is called Parseltongue and speakers are called Parslemouths."

Mr. Weasley now looked grave and solemn. Harry didn't think his teacher was disappointed but he got the distinct feeling that being able to speak with snakes wasn't a good thing.

After a moment Bill looked at Harry. "It would be very wise of you not to reveal that you can speak with snakes when you get to Hogwarts. I want to be clear with you that there is nothing evil or wrong about being able to communicate with snakes. It is just that many people in the Wizarding World consider it a mark of a Dark Wizard."

Harry felt his mouth grow dry. He didn't want to be associated with the bad guys like the Death Eaters!

Mr. Weasley must have seen his expression. "The people who will come to know you will know that is rubbish however why make waves when you do not have to?"

Harry shook his head. "I won't tell anyone Mr. Weasley I don't want people to look at me like a freak."

Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed. "None of that now, you are not a freak. In another era Parseltongue would have been looked upon as a gift."

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded in understanding. "So what do I do about attacks from multiple directions?"

"Great question and one that doesn't have a perfect answer. Being flanked is not a good position to be in. However keep in mind that shield spells don't need to be channeled, while they become quite weak if you aren't focusing on them you can cast the magic of the Shielding Spell and if you put enough power behind it the shield will last even when you stop focusing on it. At least for a few seconds."

Harry tried this while Mr. Weasley continued talking. This wasn't rude because he had been told that this was completely acceptable as long as he could pay attention while trying it out. The _Protego_ only lasted a moment or two but it did stay up.

"Staying on the move is also a valid tactic since not only is a moving target harder to hit there is an increased chance of friendly fire if they are on opposite sides from you."

Harry asked a question. "Why haven't wizards invented a shield that goes completely around you?"

"They actually have. The problem is that it becomes significantly weaker when not directed in a particular direction. I can show you the precursor to the modern _Protego_. It is called _Protego Circiantio_."

The charm was demonstrated. "As you can see the shield protects me from all sides. However the shield is paper thin. It will stop a Stinging Hex but little else. You may be asking, why not push more power into it? You could but unlike _Diffindo_ it does not have nearly perfect variable potency. The opposite is true which means you could push ten times the amount of power you would normally have to and not even double the strength of the shield."

The conversation delved into the nature of Shielding Charms. Bill also demonstrated the _Protego Maxima_ and explained how that shield took slightly longer to complete due to the extra word and the extra wand motion. It also was draining on a wizard's magical reserves however as far as protection goes it stopped most curses cold. Even hexes designed to pierce shields could be stopped with a powerful enough _Protego Maxima_. The exception being spells like the Killing Curse and other very Dark spells.

After a good discussion on the subject Bill brought up something else. "Harry it is almost time for the holidays and I have plans to visit my family. While I am out I am betting you wouldn't mind a Christmas gift yourself. Is there anything in particular that you would want?"

'I would like to go with you and meet your family. I would like to move out of this house. I'd like to be in Hogwarts right now!'

Harry said none of that though. Instead he said, "I'd like to get a new book on Potions. I've already read all the way through year four and I want to see what else can be made in the advanced years."

Bill eyed him and looked like he was about to say more. In the end he didn't and instead just let him know that tomorrow he planned on leaving for three days but he would return on the fourth. Harry put on a good face and internally realized that being a good liar was an important skill to learn. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't want Bill to go but he knew if he had as great of a family as Mr. Weasley did he wouldn't want to miss the holidays with them either.

*****BREAK*****

Bill Weasley was both nervous and excited to see his family again. All of them were home for the holidays and the Burrow would be packed and welcoming. Despite being a Master Occlumens Bill chose to drink a Calming Draught just in case. Every single one of their deaths had hurt. By the time he made it to that ancient pyramid every single one of his relatives had been killed. His mother, his father, his brother and his sister. All of them. Dead.

'No. I am stronger than this.'

He took a deep breath and then Apparated directly outside of the Burrow.

'This place will need to be warded. If I were an enemy I could just start raining down death and destruction with no warning.'

Driving away the haunting memories he knocked on the door.

Molly Weasley opened the door. A bone crushing hug followed before Bill managed to get out a "Hi mum."

"I'm so glad you were able to make it! I've just been worried sick about you. You leave such a good job at Gringotts to go who knows where. You didn't write except the one letter and you didn't tell us if you were OK."

"Good to see you too mum."

"And you still haven't cut your hair I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Bill was a bit bemused. Somehow he had forgotten just what a tsunami his mother could be.

"Ginny and your brothers will be so happy to see you. Where have you been working? Oh dear look at me standing outside you must be tired. And hungry let me get you a bite to eat."

"I'm good mum, I really am. I've gotten a new job and things are good."

They made their way in and Molly hollered out to the rest of the inhabitants. "Bill is here everyone!"

Bill heard the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs. He couldn't keep a grin off his face as Ginny beat Ron and ran directly for him. His grin bloomed even larger as he picked up his little sister and hugged her tight. She was still his precious innocent little sister. She had never been possessed, raped, tortured, mutilated or murdered. She was still Ginny, living and breathing.

Ginny wriggled in his grasp. Technically she wasn't breathing right at this second due to his tight grip! He let her go. "Sorry about that Ginny I've missed you too."

Ron, Fred and George arrived and they exchanged greetings. Bill picked the twins out easily enough and said his hellos to them.

"He's forgotten us brother dear. He called you Fred…"

"And you George." George finished.

Bill laughed. The twins were always fun to be around. A little slower down the stairs was Percy Weasley.

"It is good to see you again brother. I'm wondering if you could help me with…"

George sighed. "Not…"

Fred continued, "… this again."

Molly interjected. "You leave your brother alone! He's working very hard this year; he wants to be a prefect next year like Bill and Charlie."

Before a row could start Bill smiled. "Yes Percy I'd be delighted to help in any way I can. Where is Charlie by the way?

"Your father is out doing some last minute shopping and Charlie is with him." She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Once they get back we will all be together again. Oh my excuse me I'm getting a little emotional but it is so wonderful to have you back home Bill."

Bill gave her a side hug. "It is good to be back. Let me go help Percy with his studies and then I'll be back down and let you know where I've been."

'Well, I'll lie to you and that makes me feel like a snake but I can't tell you the truth now can I?'

The twins groaned about Percy and his homework during the holidays but he quickly shushed them and followed a slightly flustered younger brother to his room.

Percy muttered something as he pulled out parchment with a set of Arithmancy equations on it.

"Twins being pests again?"

"Bloody nuisances! They think they are so clever. Neither of them will be prefects at this point. Every single day they are causing mischief and trouble bringing shame to our family name."

Bill remembered the problems Percy had after he started working for Ministry. He wondered if he could prevent some of that with a few words.

"I know it must be frustrating. I bet they cost Gryffindor quite a few points."

"Yes they did! And they don't even care." Percy had a scowl marring his features.

"That's the thing about family Perce, you don't get to pick it. But it is still your family. Our family. Nothing matters more. Remember they are younger than you are and will likely always be jokesters and pranksters. Don't let that create a rift, I've seen things in Egypt… well I won't go into it but just remember before anything else you're a Weasley and so are they."

Percy looked a bit startled at the vehemence in Bill's tone. He slowly nodded his head. "Right, right well I know that."

Nothing more was said on family as the two worked together working on some fairly advanced Arithmancy problems. It was clear that Percy wasn't just trying to pass his OWL but he was looking to ace it with an O. The information he was studying was NEWT level. He was proud of his brother, in the end he had come to his senses and fought against the corrupt Ministry that had bowed to Voldemort. Bill wondered just how dangerous Percy would have been if he had escaped the Battle of Hogwarts with his life. He could see how useful Percy's academic strengths would be in curse breaking, warding or even enchanting.

'I won't let you die this time and if I can help it I won't let you even temporarily leave this family.'

*****BREAK*****

By the time he finished helping Percy with his Arithmancy studies Charlie and his father had just gotten back. He greeted the two and Charlie grinned.

"Didn't expect you to be around for holidays."

"Job situations changed. Gives me a bit more freedom."

Charlie barked out a laugh. "Mum was furious. What was it that she had said…"

Molly colored a bit and cleared her throat. Charlie wisely put up his hands in a placating gesture and didn't expand. Bill could only imagine and if he cared enough he could always ask his brother later.

The twins badgered him for news about what he had been doing since he quit his job at Gringotts. Bill smiled and lied directly to his family's happy faces.

"I've actually now working as a free lance ward crafter. I've done some work in Spain and Portugal protecting homes and businesses."

Molly frowned. "I hear their Ministries are almost at war with each other!"

Bill chuckled. "Don't believe everything the Daily Prophet reports. Yes tensions are high but neither Ministry is going to go that far." He should know since he had seen the future, they had blustered for another year or so and then tensions had eased up. Bill hadn't actually be in those countries so likely the outcome would be the same this time around.

He had chosen that location because there was some underlying tension there and while it had been reported in the Daily Prophet it was more of a fluff piece than actual reporting. As best as he could tell they hadn't even sent in a journalist even though it wouldn't be difficult via international Portkey.

"As long as your being careful Bill." His mother cautioned.

"I'm safer there than I was in Egypt. The curses there, you wouldn't believe. I've seen people turned inside out in one Pyramid." Bill didn't have to fake a shudder. That had all been true.

"Egypt did teach me quite a bit about warding. And I've quickly impressed my clients. In fact would you like to see some of the wards I learned?"

His younger siblings all agreed. Arthur frowned a bit. "Doesn't that take a lot of time to do? You should be enjoying your holidays not putting up wards around the home."

"I enjoy my work and even though Britain is pretty safe you never know when some vampire clan will emigrate. Or a rogue werewolf decides that gingers make a tasty treat…"

"William Weasley!" Molly scolded. "You'll scare Ginny!"

"I'm not scared!" She protested.

Laughter echoed throughout the Burrow and Molly finally relented. She wasn't wrong about it being difficult work. He'd really only be laying the foundations right now.

'Hmm for the base _Protego horribilis. _I'll add a detection charm for anti-Apparation jinxes that will trigger sound and a feedback curse onto the wand casting it.'

"Percy, Charlie, you two want to help?"

They did and the other members of the Weasley family wanted to watch.

"Cast _Protego_ and hold the shield active and slowly walk around the perimeter."

They both began and Bill cast a diagnostic spell that measured their magical output. Satisfied that it was sufficient he began the complex wand motions of the base _Protego horribilis. _This was the core of the defense. As he finished the spell a dome appeared over the Burrow. Percy and Charlie's _Protego_ actually weren't necessary parts of the ward schematic it was just a matter of intent and magic. Both teenagers wanted to protect their home and both were casting defensive magic. That magic Bill subsumed inside of the _Protego horribilis_ providing it strength.

Bill sent raw magic into the ground and then began the more complex casting. Even the simple foundation that he was laying required a deep understanding of what would trigger the ward into existence. Bill chose to make the trigger any sort of Dark magic and any intent to inflict serious harm and finally a mechanical component that would trigger in defense of the walls of the home from attack.

Next Bill cast a set of charms that would drink in the magic around the household. Magic existed all around the world and inside of Wizards. Everyone who cast a spell spilled some of their magic out into the environment. This incidentally was what made Hogwarts nearly impenetrable to conventional assault. Hundreds and hundreds of students casting spells all day provided more fuel for the wards. Well that was true up until the Dark Lord had personally shattered them.

To a far lesser degree the Burrow would enjoy the benefits as well. While there wouldn't be near as many spells being cast it was also warding a much smaller area.

Bill moved on to the important part in his mind. Providing a backlash to anyone who attempted to cast an anti-Apparation jinx in the area. No matter how strong the wards were around the Burrow a determined assault could breach them. In fact no traditional wards could withstand a determined assault, they merely bought time.

However since wizards could Apparate in a moment the only way to actually trap and kill someone would be to attack and kill before they realized they were under attack or to block magical escape. By unleashing a magical discharge on anyone using one of the normal anti-Apparation jinxes it would buy time for the Weasleys to get away.

It took him sometime to set it up it was the only complex part of the otherwise fairly simple ward scheme. He would add to them a little at a time whenever he visited the Burrow and turn it into something truly formidable so that any assault on the Burrow would be extremely difficult to pull off.

He put his wand away and called out to Charlie and Percy that they were done.

Arthur patted Bill on the back, "That was some very detailed wand work. I'm proud of what you've learned and so is your mother. She just worries about you." Apparently the Weasley matriarch had went back inside, likely preparing supper.

Bill smiled slightly. "I know and thank you. This is just the start though. I want to add a lot more detection wards and strengthen it a bit. Who knows maybe I'll use this as an example of Bill Weasley's greatest ward work and drum up some business at home."

Arthur lips curved into a smile. "Molly would like that."

*****BREAK*****

It was nighttime and Arthur and Molly had retired to their bedroom.

"It is good to have the whole family under the same roof again." Arthur commented.

"I was so happy when Bill arrived." She paused for a few moments. He seems different. A mother knows Arthur, something has happened to him."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He looks tired, so very tired. "

"Those wards must have taken a lot of him. Plus he may not have had much sleep before coming over. You worry too much Molly. Bill is doing great; you just don't like the fact that he's added another inch to his hair." Arthur teased.

Molly swatted her husband lightly. "Oh fine let's get some rest. But if he tells you something don't hide it from me just because you think I'll worry. I have a right to know."

"Yes dear…"

**AN:** Molly's mummy senses are tingling! Hopefully everyone liked Bill meeting with his family again.


	8. Chapter 8: Duels and Politics

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: **A little more of the Weasleys and then back to Harry.

**Chapter 8:** Duels and Politics

It was time to open Christmas presents and Ron was excited. His family didn't get much for Christmas but getting things, especially food, was always a treat for him. And having his brother Bill back for the holidays was great! Mum was happier than she had been in awhile and that meant lots of baking.

Ron had also enjoyed the return of Charlie and Bill's table jousting event. Normally they were evenly matched but Bill had gotten the upper hand and Charlie's poor table was thrashed. Unlike the poor muggles that his dad was always going on about wizards could fix broken tables with just a wave of the wand.

Ron was excited about going to Hogwarts. All of his other brothers had gone and had made a name for themselves in some way. Bill had been the Head Boy, Charlie was Quiddich sensation, Percy was a prefect and was in the running for Head Boy and the twins were already known for pranking everyone. Most especially those slimy Slytherins! He couldn't wait to join them!

But first it was time for presents. As was typical he got a silly sweater that his mum made. He had a sweater every year so it wasn't much of a surprise. The only good thing about it was that it wasn't an old hand me down from his brothers. He's had enough of that sort of thing, thank you very much!

The twins had gotten him some sweets that he eyed longingly but distrustfully. Maybe he could switch them out with Ginny. He did not want to turn Slytherin green for an afternoon! Charlie got him sweets, Ice Mice and a Chocolate Frog, those should be safe. Unless the twins got into them too… well he wasn't going to not eat any of it just because there was a slight chance they ruined it.

Percy got him a pair of quills for when he would get to Hogwarts. They were new at least but he didn't really care about _quills_ of all things. Ginny also got him a Chocolate Frog. He had given her and the rest of his siblings the same though he hadn't gotten Bill anything. Hopefully he didn't mind.

This year there were more presents to open and he found two more with his name on it from Bill. One was a box and when he opened it he grinned from ear to ear! Bill had gone all out! He had Sugar Mice, Sweet Crystals, Pepper Imps and three packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! And he still had one more present to go.

He opened the next package which contained a Quiddich magazine as well as a note.

_Happy Christmas Ron. You'll get another magazine by post owl every month. I'm looking forward to seeing you play one day at Hogwarts! _

_-Your Brother, Bill _

Bill was brilliant!

*****BREAK*****

Bill enjoyed the act of giving gifts to his family. It was soured a bit by the fact it was paid for with what he had stole from the bank but he wasn't going to let that ruin the joy of seeing his happy siblings.

Molly pulled him aside. "Bill how much did you spend on this? You really shouldn't have!"

"Don't worry mum I have more than enough. Like I said I've found new work and I'm very good at what I do. Just enjoy the Christmas spirit."

Percy came over and thanked him for books on Runes and Arithmancy. These were not the standard text books which left much of the really interesting stuff out. Charlie was thrilled with the dragon hide bracers he received and the twins were already plotting with the pile of prank material he had gifted them.

Ginny received her very own broom. They never had enough brooms to have everyone play and since she was the smallest and Molly worried about her, she normally got left behind. The broom itself was a standard serviceable model, nothing too fancy but he had placed on it an additional runic ward that would serve as cushioning charm if it struck something. Against regulation for real Quiddich but it could always be removed later.

Ron enjoyed the assortment of sweets and anything Quiddich related was a great gift for him. He had debated about getting him some new clothes however he was already getting a jumper. He worried about Ron a little bit. In his early years at Hogwarts he was lazy. Hopefully he would outgrow it quicker this time around or at the very least not slow down Harry's improvement.

After the presents were opened he and his family talked about the future. Charlie was in discussions with the dragon sanctuary in Romania.

"They have three different types of dragon there! It is the largest one in the world and as long as I pass my NEWT in Care of Magical Creatures I have a job waiting for me."

Bill was happy for his brother though. He glanced at Molly who was somehow displaying pride and worry with one facial expression.

"Not too shabby Charlie. I know you've always loved dragons and now you get to be around them all the time." Bill congratulated.

"They just seem so vicious. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Molly asked.

Charlie grinned. "It sure is! The training is intense and they take a lot of safety precautions. They haven't had a fatality in over a dozen years!"

'Really? You mention someone dying at the sanctuary to mum? Not helping your case brother.'

Before matters descended Bill interjected. "Do you think Gryffindor will win the house cup this year Charlie?"

His brother sent him a grateful look and then proceeded to go into the Quiddich standings. He explained that they were the favorites despite the Slytherins practically getting away with murder on the pitch.

"As long as I can get the snitch soon enough we have it in the bag. Their seeker is nothing special."

After some more talk they enjoyed another one of Molly's fanatic home cooked meals. He loved the Hogwarts food but there was just something special about his mum's cooking.

"How long will you be staying here Bill?" His father asked.

"Just another day and then I will be heading back to work. If things go well I'll try to visit a few times during the year."

Time passed as it tends to do and Bill basked in it. Here was what he was fighting for. For good people to enjoy time together without the terror of the Dark Lord hovering above them. He knew that it wouldn't last and he didn't want his family to be caught unprepared.

"Charlie, you up for a duel after this?"

His brother gave him a cocky grin. "You sure you want to take me on? Last time I was the one who stunned you."

That had happened, Bill had almost forgotten. Once Charlie hit sixth year his natural reflexes were good enough to outpace Bill's superior knowledge. Bill hadn't been focused on dueling or anything like that at Hogwarts or immediately afterwards. His work at Gringotts had been more of an observer and gopher than a tomb diver in the early years as he learned the ropes.

"Oh I'm sure Charlie. I think you've gotten rusty with all the Quiddich practice. I've picked up a few new tricks as well."

The young Weasley children all thought this was a wonderful idea and even Arthur was curious. Molly simply admonished them to be careful.

*****BREAK*****

The whole family was outside ready to watch the duel. As usual it was understood that they would use nothing that could potentially require a visit to St. Mungo's. The winner would be the first person to be disarmed or incapacitated. Bill and Charlie spread out to the appropriate seven meters of separation and then bowed.

Bill had his wand ready in the standard dueling position as Arthur counted down from three. A second after one Charlie launched a Full Body-Bind Curse and then followed it up with a quick Disarming Charm.

_"Protego." _ Bill calmly shielded the first spell and angled the shield to bounce the _Expelliarmus_ back toward his brother.

Charlie laughed and dodged his returned curse and then set up his own shield in advance to Bill's first offensive move.

'You shouldn't wait and give me the opportunity to get off a curse. Shields don't stop everything.'

_"__Dajīj."_

The Egyptian curse spat out from his wand and a light blue speck raced between the two Weasleys. Charlie had no idea what the curse was and pushed power into his _Protego_. The speck closed the distance far faster than most spells and hit Charlie's shield. Instantly a loud shrieking wave of sound blanketed the area.

All of the Weasley's watching winced and covered their ears and instinctively Charlie did the same. As the shield was no longer held Bill sent a powerful stunner at his brother, shattering the lingering protective energies. Charlie was stunned and flew through the air; a quick Cushioning Charm from Bill prevented him from a jarring landing.

The shrieking stopped and Bill calmly walked over and cast a _Rennervate_ bringing Charlie out of his stunned stupor.

"Bloody hell Bill what was that?"

Molly rushed over. "Charlie! Are you all right? Charlie!?"

"I'm fine mum."

Molly checked him over and then rounded on her eldest son. "William Arthur Weasley what kind of horrible curse did you use? We don't use Dark magic of any kind in this family. Who taught you that spell? I should give them a piece of my mind and…"

Bill laughed and Molly's face reddened but the shock of it ceased the verbal tide for a moment.

"The curse is harmless. All it does is create a sharp loud noise. It is only slightly worse than a Howler and incapable of causing any permanent damage."

Molly calmed down after that. "Don't scare me like that!"

Bill shrugged, not in the least apologetic. "It was a fun trick it doesn't work more than once but it is a fun surprise for the unprepared."

Charlie grumbled. "That wasn't fair. I want a rematch."

The twins who had hoped for a longer duel began chanting. "Rematch. Rematch. Rematch." Ron and Ginny joined in while Percy merely rolled his eyes.

"Well if everyone insists…" They cheering of his siblings made him grin.

Bill and Charlie moved to the appropriate distance once more. Bill bowed as did Charlie and the countdown from Arthur began again. Charlie had a determined glint in his eyes.

'Good. I want you to do your best so I can show you that you need to step up your game.'

Charlie fired off a barrage of _Stupefy_ spells while gliding forward to get into close range. Bill dodged the first one and then conjured a thin brass wall in front of him. The remaining stunners smacked into the wall producing a tinny sound.

His younger brother darted around to the right and nearly missed the non-verbal trip jinx to the legs. Charlie was forced to jump to avoid getting hit by it. To his credit he managed to complete the incantation and wand motion in mid-air and sent another Body-Bind Curse toward Bill.

Flicking the curse aside Bill countered with the Incarcerous Spell. Rope appeared from his wand and lashed out toward his brother. Charlie put up a hasty _Protego_. The ropes hit the shield and lost their momentum falling down at his feet. Bill had already begun casting again even before the ropes had struck.

_"Avis."_

Half a dozen magpies exploded from his wand racing toward Charlie. The first two tried to peck him and hit the shield but the others flew around and circled the 7th year Hogwarts student.

Charlie batted them away with his free hand and then thrust his wand upward to use a weak Blasting Curse to strike down the avian menace. It cleared out four of the birds but another got in his face. He nearly missed seeing the next Disarming Charm Bill cast but at the last second he twisted his body sharply to the side and avoided it.

'Good reflexes. Quiddich may in fact be good training for dueling.'

Bill sent a strong stunner that forced Charlie to shield all the while distracted from the two birds trying to nip and peck him. Charlie was good, even distracted he was able to stop the strong stunner Bill had sent his way. The red splash of light on the hazy blue shield of the _Protego_ caused him to miss the transfiguration Bill did on his earlier conjured rope that was at his feet.

The rope turned into boa constrictor that weaved its way around Charlie's legs and then tightened. The snake wasn't massive and probably couldn't crush anyone but a child to death but it was enough for Charlie to be tripped up and fall face first toward the ground. Charlie tucked his shoulder to avoid a jarring crash and felt his wand being ripped away from the silent Disarming Charm Bill had used.

"Blimey Bill, a snake? Really?" Charlie groused as Bill vanished the two remaining magpies and the snake.

"Curse Breakers like to haze the new hires. You pick up a few tricks." Bill fibbed. They did conduct some minor hazing but that had nothing to do with learning combat transfiguration.

"I see why you quit." Charlie quipped. Bill helped him to his feet, reminded why he liked the oldest of his younger siblings so much. Charlie never let things bother him for long.

His family congratulated him and they headed back inside. Bill was hopeful that his family could see the difference in dueling ability and make improvements on their own. But with what he knew was coming he wasn't going to leave it to chance.

"Charlie I know you'll be busy with NEWTs this year but if you manage to best me in a duel by the end of the term I'll buy you those dragon hide boots you've always wanted."

Charlie grinned. "Hope your new job warding makes you enough galleons."

And with that final incentive Bill felt his work was done at the Burrow. At least for now.

*****BREAK*****

Bill returned to the Dursley home and found Harry reading through one of the many text books he had left for him. When Harry heard the pop of Apparation he looked up with excitement.

"You're back!"

"I am and I've brought presents." Bill gladly said, happy to see Harry wasn't angry or upset with him for leaving him during the holidays.

Harry smiled and accepted the handed packages. He set them down at the writing desk and asked, "How was your family?"

Bill replied that they were good even though his mum was over excitable and worried far too much about him.

"She was very happy we were all back it may be the last Christmas in awhile that will occur with Charlie likely going off to Romania."

Harry drank in the news. Having a family vicariously through Mr. Weasley was better than no family at all. Soon enough Bill redirected the conversation away from his family and to the presents that he had gotten for Harry.

Harry opened the first package. It was wrapped in red paper with a golden ribbon. He careful and gently opened his first real Christmas present. At least that he could remember, he supposed his parents would have gotten him things for his first birthday but he didn't have any memories from then. Underneath the wrapping was a box that he opened to discover two books. One was a textbook for advanced Potions class. It was called _Advanced Potion Making_. It was marked as a 2nd edition book. The second book was thinner and its title was _Forbidden_ _Potions_.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley!" Harry said excitedly looking forward to seeing what was in the books.

"The first book is for students who score high enough on their OWLs to continue on in Potions in their sixth and seventh year. The second book is not exactly what it appears to be. The book details a list of potions that were at one point banned within our country or other countries and why. Reading it will give you an idea of the mercurial nature of Wizarding politics."

"Mercurial?" Harry asked at the unfamiliar word.

'Sometimes I forget he is only 10.'

"It means that someone or in this case a group of people are prone to sudden changes in mood, often times in unexpected ways."

Harry nodded. "I get it. Why is Wizarding politics that way?"

Bill shrugged. "A good question and one I don't have a perfect answer to. If I was in a charitable mood I would say the Wizarding public is flexible and adapts to new information quickly. Suddenly a beloved figure can be considered a vile scoundrel when their past misdeeds are unveiled. Or a deeply held position can be changed because an influential figure convinces many to change their view."

Bill frowned. "However a more accurate description would be that the people of the Wizarding world are easily led by strong leaders. They care more about safety than principal, more about what is popular than what is right. In some ways this can be good if the leader is good, smart and just. However I tend to believe that we invite disaster by depending on this and wished the Wizarding world would be less fickle."

Harry was truly fascinated by the conversation. He was eager to drink up everything he could of how the word of witches and wizards worked. He asked a few more questions before returning to open his next present.

This gift turned out to be a pair of Bezoars. "Do you know what these are Harry?"

"Of course they are used as antidotes for many types of poisons. They are found in a stomach of a goat and are used in a few potions."

"Correct and I want you to always have one on you at all times. I'll teach you spells to detect poisons and dangerous additives that can be placed in your drink or food but you can never be too careful. Just because you checked it once doesn't mean someone didn't expertly poison you while you weren't looking."

Harry looked solemnly at the stones and thanked Bill.

"And now the final gift is something that you need a bit more of Harry. Some silly fun."

The final present was a set of Gobstones. After Harry opened it the two, for the first time in months, did something that had nothing to do with preparing Harry for the dangerous world of magic. Seeing Harry laugh was enough for Bill to consider it time well spent.

**AN: **I'll be advancing the plot fairly quickly from here on. I'm rather eager to get Hogwarts. As always I encourage you to leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9: Memories of the Fall

**AN: **Here is the next chapter - enjoy!

**Chapter 9: **Memories of the Fall

The winter months passed with Harry picking up more and more magic. Not all magic came easy to Harry, some of the more advanced Charms and Transfiguration spells took a bit longer to learn. Even so the body of magic that Harry knew was impressive and the rate of learning was astonishing.

Having gone through the typical types of safe dueling spells Bill decided it was time to bring up the more powerful and lethal spells. Specifically he would begin teaching Potter _Confringo_, _Bombarda_ and _Bombarda Maxima_.

Before he could teach those spells he needed to make some more modifications to their training room. He used the Unbreakable Charm on the walls, the floor and the ceiling. The name of the charm was a bit of a misnomer. It didn't truly make something unbreakable it just made it extremely difficult to break. Enough force, be it magical or otherwise, could defeat the Unbreakable Charm.

Next Bill added a small short lived ward in the room. It would function as an additional layer of defense and bring up a _Protego Maxima _if powerful magic came within half a meter of it. Between the two he was confident that even a _Bombarda Maxima_ would prevent anything dire from happening to the Dursley home.

That done he demonstrated each of the three powerful curses and lectured on their uses.

"The Blasting Curse is a staple, it is fairly quick to cast and flexible. You can blast a wide area with less strength or narrow it down for more focus in a small area. Depending on the power you use it can kill someone however if they have a shield up, even if you are strong enough to shatter their shield, the remaining force is much reduced."

Harry nodded solemnly as he continued to discuss them.

"_Bombarda _is a more powerful curse and has a greater range. However it is slightly slower moving and has less flexibility in the size of the blast radius. It is a favored long range curse among many since distance has minimal effect on its potency."

"So basically use it at long range or against a stationary target?" Harry asked.

"Typically, yes. Keep in mind that varying what you use can keep your opponent on their toes. _Bombarda_ is generally more lethal than _Confringo_ so it also shouldn't be used in combat unless you intend to kill your opponent."

Bill moved on to the final and most powerful version of the curse.

"As you can see from the wand movements it takes just shy of twice as long to cast it compared to _Bombarda_. On the other hand the spell is extremely powerful. It is designed to destroy walls and obliterate shields. A very strong wizard can use _Protego_ and put a lot of energy into it and could stop a _Bombarda Maxima_ but it would be difficult. Normally you would need things like _Protego Maxima_ or an extremely powerful conjuration."

Harry listened intently. These were the kinds of spells that one had to recognize in an instant in order to properly defend against.

"You will now try these spells out against me while I put up my strongest _Protego Maxima_. I know a thing or two about Shield Charms. Interesting to note that with greater experience you can learn to modulate a Shield Charm to certain types of energies. By changing the output and configuration of the shield I can make it more resistant to blunt force impacts, cutting strikes and explosive spells like you'll soon be doing."

Harry took a deep breath. "All right, I'll do my best."

*****BREAK*****

Bill had been quite pleased with the power of Harry's casting. Unfortunately Harry's favorite wand was showing signs of distress after he launched his third _Bombarda Maxima_. The wand was actually smoking and Harry said that it was more difficult to control.

After examination Bill came to the conclusion that due to the wand being a poor match it was bleeding energy into the wood and causing damage to it.

'If he could use his proper wand not only would this not be happening but he would also be casting even more strongly.'

It was tempting to try to liberate the wand from Ollivander's shop. Bill decided that it still wasn't worth the risk. They would just have to avoid using the more powerful spells too often with the wand and to check it often for imperfections. Wands were hardy things and even cracked wands could still operate however the worse the damage got the further it accelerated with every spell and would invite catastrophic consequences.

Bill sagged down into the chair. He was worn out; holding a Protego Maxima under that type of assault was quite draining. He had been planning on visiting his parents the next day and beef up the wards some more however he was absolutely shattered. It would be good to rest a day or two before doing anything more strenuous.

Bill mulled over how he should handle the rapidly approaching summer. The Hogwarts letters would be sent out and the Dursley family would be quite put out. They could be dealt with so he wasn't worried about that aspect. What he was worried about was how to handle the letter. Should it be responded to? If it were would that raise concerns as to how Harry knew how to respond to owl post?

Alternatively he could just wait until a representative to Hogwarts arrived. That could bring the risk of discovery. Should he dismantle the many enchantments he had placed in the rooms he had created, and even the rooms themselves?

'It may be safer, if wasteful.'

The decision didn't need to be made right now. Right now his bed called to him. With a groan he stood up and shambled over to his transfigured bed. And instead of doing his typical Occlumancy exercises he crashed onto the sheets and closed his eyes.

And dreamed of… _her_.

*****BREAK*****

The Battle of Hogwarts was more massive than even the fall of the Ministry or the siege of Magical Rome. Nearly every witch and wizard of the British Wizarding world still in the country who were against Voldemort's reign of terror and message of pure blood supremacy had arrived. Whole families had come out of the woodwork to fight.

It was the last stand of Harry Potter. And Voldemort's entire army had come to destroy it. Bill knew the odds were against them but everyone spoke of the power and destiny of Harry Potter. He was the chosen one, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had sundered the Dark Lord's power once perhaps he could do it again?

Fleur was beside him as they watched the monstrous size of the enemy army. It was not just Death Eaters and their followers. Alone it would have meant the defenders were outnumbered two to one. So many had ended up joining Voldemort out of fear that his ranks had bolstered to an absurd number. Sadly that was not even all the Dark Lord had brought with him. Packs of werewolves from all over Europe, hundreds of Dementors, giants and monstrous spiders from the Forbidden Forest were all present. Voldemort had even created scores of inferi.

"Why do so few to fight against all of this? I know you were surprised when you saw as many people. But this cannot be all of magical Britain can it?" Fleur asked.

Bill shook his head. "No it isn't. Remember many have already been killed by You-Know-Who. There have been so many muggle-borns executed for 'stealing magic.' Others have fled and others are too scared. It is just us that are here."

"Can we win if Harry falls?"

Bill closed his eyes. Could they win? It seemed very unlikely. They had a number of powerful individuals with them. McGonagall, Flitwick, Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Kailas Patil, and Septima Vector were all formidable in their own ways. Some of them could even stand up to Voldemort's inner circle. But it wasn't as if Voldemort didn't have powerful followers as well and add to that the sheer size of his army… Bill was worried. Very worried. The enemy had already taken Hogsmeade and were now tearing down the ancient wards of Hogwarts.

The wards were holding despite the vast amount of abuse that was being leveled at them. Based on Bill's Arithmancy calculations it wouldn't be long now until total collapse. Voldemort himself was leading the breaking of them and his dark power had no equal. Bill thought it a rather inelegant the way Voldemort was breaking the wards but it was hard to argue with sheer power and brute force.

When the wards fell the defenders of Hogwarts braced themselves. No attack came then, instead Voldemort's amplified voice was heard. Between the two armies he challenged Harry Potter to a duel. A fight to the death, if he fell than his army had instructions to leave. And in return nothing would be required from the defenders of Hogwarts if Harry died. They could fight and die or surrender and those with even a smidge of worthy blood would be spared. The message was clear, Voldemort would allow all but the muggle-borns to live. It was a disgusting tactic and yet Harry could see the looks on the individuals around him. A slight hope for mercy had reared its head where there was none before.

Bill could see his brother, Hermione and several others arguing with Harry. Due to where he and his wife were positioned he couldn't make out most of the words.

_"Merde!_ Look Bill he is walking out."

And so he was. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was walking out of Hogwarts to face Voldemort in a duel to a death. Bill's jaw clenched. This was insane. Harry was good with his wand and had great reflexes. The power of his spells was substantial but this was Voldemort! He had known no equal save for Dumbledore and even he had fallen to the Dark Lord's wand.

Words were spoken between the two of them that did not reach the wall. And then magic exploded all around them. Voldemort wasted little time and struck out with a variety of explosive curses followed up by a series of Dark spells that looked like black ribbons flowing forward toward Harry.

Potter dove to the side and countered with a variety of simple spells. _Reducto,_ _Stupefy,_ and_ Expelliarmus _were all leveled at the Dark Lord.

'What is he doing?' Bill thought in despair. Most of the spells were non-lethal! Against the most dangerous and powerful wizard alive? Insanity.

Harry's spells were powerful and even the simple _Stupefy_ flared bright red against Voldemort's shields. The rate of fire was impressive, Bill doubted he could cast half of the spells in the same amount of time. And yet it was child's play for Voldemort to shield or deflect the curses at the same time spinning out waves of death and destruction that forced Harry to dodge, duck and dive away.

The conclusion of the duel could only end one way. Harry failed to dodge one of the black ribbon like spells and when it struck him on the shoulder his arm and clothing turned black and then dissipated to ash. Harry screamed in shock and then it was over. Voldemort had him under the Cruciatus Curse. The defender's of Hogwarts howled in denial as Voldemort ended the curse and summoned forth fiendfyre. The evil flames enveloped Harry and Bill saw Ron leap from the wall on a broom stick and desperately try to reach his friend.

Voldemort saw the interference and sent out a quick _Bombarda_ that Ron managed to dodge by pulling sharply to the side. Wands from both sides suddenly erupted into motion as the two sides sent spell after spell at each other.

Harry had been consumed by the Voldemort's cursed fires. The Dark Lord was laughing as he shielded himself from the fury of spells that sought to avenge the Boy-Who-Lived. Now he would be called the Boy-Who-Died, dead in a duel that had lasted mere minutes.

Dementors descended and Bill and Fleur launched their Patronus Charms driving the first wave of the vile creatures back. The battle was a blur as curses and spells were exchanged. Giants met animated suits of armor as the invading army slowly tightened the noose around Hogwarts. There were just too many and Voldemort was simply too powerful. Any that stood against him were decimated in moments.

Kingsley shouted out orders. Victory was not going to be possible and they were going to evacuate as many students they could. The sheer number of anti-Apparation and other travel barring jinxes blanketing the area made the idea of undoing those curses nearly impossible. Even with an entire team of curse breakers there was just too much redundancy built into the overlapping jinxes. More than likely dozens of Death Eaters were spending all of their energies just maintaining and duplicating those powerful effects.

There was a tunnel to Hogsmeade and no doubt there would be Death Eater forces there but it wouldn't be as many. With the plan made they herded the students back into the castle proper. Their retreat was covered by the Order of the Phoenix and a few surprises Professor Sprout had cooked up. Sadly, even dangerous plants were not enough to hold back the tide for long and Bill found himself dueling several Death Eaters.

He and Fleur fought as one unit. Shielding each other and striking together as needed they dealt with several until they came across Yaxley who was bombarding the area with Blasting Curses .

_"Protego Maxima!" _Both Bill and Fleur shouted and overlapped their shields stopping the powerful Death Eater's curse. Even with both of them using their best shield spell it wavered from the absurdly powerful curses attempting to eradicate them.

Bill switched tactics and flicked heavy pieces of rubble toward the Death Eater who blasted them as they careened toward him. This left his wife an opening to push out a super heated _Incendio_ at him. Yaxley brought up a shield to protect himself and Bill circled around to try to flank him.

Another Death Eater sent a barrage of curses toward Bill and he had to break off his attack and deal with it leaving Fleur alone with Yaxley who spat out curses at the blond witch. Her shield shattered and Bill cried out in fear as the residual force slammed her into a wall. Bill couldn't reach her in time even if he had just finished off the Death Eater who had interfered with the fight.

A barrage of dark beams flew from Yaxley's wand straight for Fleur. The beams were stopped by a shimmering shield. It was Aberforth Dumbledore who had cast the shield. It flared with brilliant white light that had made the curses dissipate without a sound.

"Get out of here you two." The older wizard ordered and Bill swiftly complied, collecting his wife and raced away. The cacophony of sounds as explosive spells warred for dominance with each other almost made him look back but there were more important things to do.

Fleur was hurt, he needed to get her away from the area as fast as he could. Her face was singed and she looked disoriented.

'Probably has a concussion.' Bill thought grimly.

He led her through the halls of Hogwarts. Dementors were trying to get in but were met by a few Patronus Charms that were keeping them out for the time being. Bill saw several students helping as well. Prefects were trying to hustle the younger years toward the secret passage to get them to safety.

Bill saw a band of Death Eaters smashed through another entrance and upper year students stood side by side with families against the enemy. At first the sheer volume of fire favored the defenders and the initial band of Death Eaters were blasted with a serious of Blasting Curses, Stunners and a myriad set of other jinxes. It would not last. More of the walls were sheered away and the tide was turning. Werewolves, some forcibly transformed, others not crowded into the great hall while more Death Eaters continued to bombard parts of the castle.

Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward and cast a multitude of spells in quick succession. A roaring _Incendio_ produced a great gout of flame that did little damage as the Death Eater's put up shields. Bill barely saw the minute gesture with her wand that turned the splinters of a shattered chair into tiny slivers of silver. Curses flashed back and forth and in the chaos only a few saw the silver shards slide under the Shield Charms of the enemy, once there they exploded in all directions sending the deadly pieces of metal straight through the bodies of the werewolves. Many were slain outright and even more were maimed.

Fleur shook her head and added her own blasting curse to the now feeble shields as the Hogwarts defenders threw back the reeling enemy with a barrage of curses. McGonagall transfigured the tables into lions and sent them into the fray. She spotted Bill and hurried over.

"Mr. Weasley you need to get into the passage right away and get to Hogsmeade. No doubt they will have put up anti-Apparation wards there as well and we'll need your services to break them."

Bill wanted to stay and fight, he wanted to know if his brother Ron still lived but Fleur was by his side and needed to get to safety and he was likely one of the best curse breakers that they had. He didn't know the skill set of everyone there but the more formidable ones on their side would be needed to stall Voldemort and his inner circle.

"I'll do my best Professor." He hesitated wanting to say something more but McGonagall was already turning back to push tables to the gaps in the masonry and transfiguring them into quartzite.

They raced after the younger students. They reached the tunnel and continued. Explosions could be heard and they echoed madly the children crying and running. Bill pushed forward with Fleur as they eventually came out into another battle scene within Hogsmeade.

Bill saw his sister Ginny and Luna Lovegood dueling fiercely with a pair of Death Eaters. Bill came upon the scene and lashed out with a Blasting Curse. The Death Eater cursed and shielded the attack allowing Ginny an opening to use _Expelliarmus_. Before they could finish him off they had to dodge a pair of sickly green curses that nearly struck them.

Fleur shook her head and stumbled a bit slightly dizzy. "Break ze wards!"

The eldest Weasley son couldn't afford to get caught up in a duel when he had the important task of breaking through the anti-apparition wards.

'Diagnostic charm, only three layers. I can do this. No, I have to be careful they are being clever. If I break this one it will trigger a null field that will prevent any magical movement for several minutes as well as alert them. I just have to...'

Something slammed into him. His younger brother Fred was on top of him and rolled away. Where he had just been standing was a smoking crater a meter wide.

"Watch yourself Macnair is running the show here."

Macnair was one of the inner circle, he didn't have the same fearsome reputation as Bellatrix or Yaxley however few wanted to cross wands with him. Bill kept an eye on the battle as he did the complex Arithmancy equations in his head that would reveal the right amount of energy and power in just the right spot to unraveled the anti-apparition scheme without trigging its fail safe.

George banished a heavy satchel full of things directly toward Macnair who responded with a conjured wall of stone. The bag smashed into the stone and detonated. Specially made fireworks roared to life turning the battlefield into a blinding array of sparkling lights, booming sound and pandemonium. In the chaos Fred and George sent out lances of Shield Piercing curses that struck down a few of the Death Eaters.

The younger Hogwarts students shied back from the fireworks and Fleur urged them to stay back until they could escape.

'Almost there.'

Before he could find the right leverage Macnair struck again and with him were a pair of giants. The giants had tough hide that made them nearly impervious to magic. A heavy volume of fire was drawn to the creatures to no effect. It would take powerful magic or an _Avada Kedavra_ to bring them down. The problem with that was that few of the Hogwarts defenders regularly used that spell and even if they did it required getting in close and the giant's mighty clubs made that a dicey prospect.

Macnair moved his wand sharply and a ball of dark purple energy roared to life. It roared toward the twins who layered Shielding Charms in front of them while at the same time prepared to dive to the side. The purple balls careened through their shield like a hot knife through butter. They dived out of the way at the last moment and their mid air leap was further extended as they flew a dozen meters away.

Ginny raced to check on her brothers. Bill recognized a couple of students from Ron's year send a half a dozen Stunners toward Macnair that he easily shielded.

'Ah there we go.'

With a grin of triumph he collapsed the tripled layered anti-apparition jinx.

"We're clear!" He shouted and then immediately began putting up some nasty surprises for anyone attempting to recast the jinx. As he did so he watched as Fleur sent a wave of fire magic at Walden. It was not a typical _Incendio_ spell. Bill knew that his wife had a strong affinity for elemental magic, fire in particular but he could see he didn't know the half of it. A dozen balls of super heated flame raced toward the Death Eater but instead of crashing against a shield they stopped right before it and created a ring around him.

The flames formed a sphere that began to shrink in size and descend inward. Macnair tried a counter spell and then another and then the flames reached him. A horrible scream was heard over the battlefield and then the sphere collapsed in on itself. Macnair appeared a short distance from Fleur smoking and burnt. His wand moved with incredible speed as he used the Killing Curse on Fleur.

His wife conjured a dozen doves and one took the curse meant for her. Walden was already casting his next spell a brutal _Diffindo_ that Fleur tried to dodge but failed to do so completely. Bill watched in horror as the curse ripped half of her arm off.

The Death Eater barked out in triumph and would have finished her before Bill could intervene if not for the aid of Fred who sent a _Bombarda_ to Macnair's flank. He had to turn and shield the spell which gave Bill enough time to race forward and launch a Bludgeoning Hex to the bastard's head. He turned but not quite fast enough and the blow took him in the cheek breaking apart on his face. Bill would later learn that no one had finished him off but his concern at that moment was getting to Fleur.

In the chaos of those moments he wouldn't remember all the details. He would learn that he managed to save Fleur and her arm though even with potent magic she never did regain full use of it. He would also learn he was viewed as a hero for breaking the anti-apparition jinx so quickly. Kingsley had arrived and secured the area long enough to pass out Portkeys to various safe houses. And yet in his dreams, his nightmares Bill didn't feel like a hero. Instead he would wake up seeing Fleur dripping blood and watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. At that moment he was sure that he had failed and that she had died.

It was that image that haunted him the most and the one that sent him racing back to consciousness.

*****BREAK*****

Bill woke up in a cold sweat. He realized instantly that he had forgotten to do his Occlumancy exercises that would have prevented him from thinking about Fleur. She wouldn't die until later but for some reason it was the Hogwarts battle that always replayed in his mind. Taking a deep breath that did little to call him he carefully organized his thoughts and put everything about Fleur, her scent, her skin, her smile and everything else into the corner of his mind that he would not willingly look at.

When he was complete he basked in the sense of detachment his Occlumancy barriers granted him. Eventually the time traveler knew he had to confront what he was going to do about her. Another chance to be with her was tempting. Could he really put her in danger again? If Britain fell then so would France but if he trained Harry properly, war may never need to reach those shores.

He settled back into bed not thinking about it and slept peacefully behind his perfect mental barriers.

**AN: ** Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10: Training Complete

**AN: **I'm fairly certain the training montage has gone on long enough. Time to speed things up a bit and get Harry into Hogwarts.

**Chapter 10:** Training Complete

Bill enjoyed the windy beginning of April at the Burrow. He had come to make some additional adjustments to the wards. These were detection wards for werewolves, vampires, Dementors and Lethifolds. The detection ward would alert the family that one was within a half mile radius of the home. At that point a secondary set of wards would trigger that would create an aura that would make the creatures shy away from the home.

The wards would work best with semi-sentient creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds. Werewolves and vampires were sentient so they could still enter though it would make them profoundly uncomfortable to do so.

He had been at it for hours and they were coming along quite nicely. He would soon begin coming by to ward for more and more exotic creatures. Eventually he'd add a detection ward for anyone who was in an Animagus form. From there it should be simple to rule out all possible animals except for Pettigrew.

'This will be the last year you are in Azkaban Sirius.'

Of all the secrets he kept, the falsehoods he spoke and the things he had stolen this one act was the one that gnawed at him the most. He was willingly allowing an innocent man to be held prisoner in the worst hell on earth.

Molly came out and ushered him inside. "Oh my you look exhausted. This really isn't necessary you know Bill, we are perfectly safe here."

He smiled at his mother. "I know that. This is going to be my masterpiece. When my warding scheme is fully complete this will be what gets me hired here in Britain. Then I won't need to travel so much for my work."

"Still you shouldn't work so hard when you do have time to visit. Most of the time you are outside working on the wards."

"Work calls, thank you again for the meal mum. I should be back in the summer."

*****BREAK*****

"Why do you keep referring to my magical strength Mr. Weasley? Why do some people have more magic than others?" Harry asked.

Bill had made several statements regarding Harry's magical power and how he could afford to even be wasteful at times with large conjurations if it would give him an edge.

"That's a good question Harry. Part of it is the base strength of your spells even with wands that aren't a strong match. You have a lot more potential than the vast majority of the witches and wizards in our world."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But why?"

"Why are some people more intelligent than others? And I do mean intelligence, not knowledge. There are some people who have minds that process information faster than others, who are able to see patterns where others find nothing. Why are some people taller than others? Pureblood ideology would suggest it has to do with breeding however I've found little evidence of that. You are considered a half-blood because your mother's parents were not magical and yet you will surpass the purebloods who would look down on you for the circumstances of your birth."

Harry mulled that over a bit. "What do you think the reason is?"

"I really don't know and that's all right. One of the most important things that I've learned is to understand the limits of your knowledge. Guessing and passing it off as fact in order to look wise or knowledgeable is just posturing. Our world has yet to understand why two siblings will be vastly different in magical strength. Or why would one child be born a Squib while the other fully magical?" Bill paused. "Ultimately it is not something we can control. It is interesting however that so many of the most potent masters of magic have come from this country."

Harry tilted his head slightly and listened.

"Dumbledore and Voldemort are immensely powerful. Beyond anyone else in the world. That isn't to say that other countries haven't produced their own great wizards and witches but in comparison it was truly no contest. Merlin certainly acted in England and it is thought he was born here as well. The founders of Hogwarts were likely born here as well."

"It isn't known?" Harry asked.

"Many historians will claim they were always born here but since they so obviously used false last names it is difficult to prove and as I said before I dislike guessing and passing it as fact. Still, based on the balance of what we do know it is likely."

The subject was intriguing to Harry. It would be nice to know why he was different. Mr. Weasley had educated him on the difference between being a 'freak' and being unique. If it allowed him to deal with the Death Eaters who had escaped justice he was glad to have the additional power. Despite generally being humble it was a bit of a heady experience to be thought of in the same breath as the founders of Hogwarts.

As Harry paused and thought about it, Bill continued speaking. "The why behind something can be interesting but right now we should be focused on how that will help you. Not only does the increased power allow you to continue casting long after others would have keeled over from exhaustion you can more easily shatter Shield Charms."

Bill knew that most wizards could not withstand the type of power Harry could push out. It didn't even have to be a _Bombarda Maxima_ to obliterate most _Protego_ spells. At this point, the time traveler was quite sure that Harry could take on the average wizard with little problem. His spell casting was lightning quick, his reflexes were impressive and his spells being so much more potent cinched the deal.

'He still has a long way to go before he can fight Voldemort's inner circle. Then again he is only ten.'

"You've explained how it takes more energy to destroy a shield than it does to cast one but it seems like there is so many ways to get around it. Shield piercing spells, overpowering the shields with a strong enough spell, using a Dark Curse that bypasses shields or just attacking from a different angle. Why so much focus on a protective spell that has so many ways to defeat it?"

Bill smiled. He liked the way Harry was thinking about these things.

"There are thousands of potential curses, jinxes, hexes and charms. The simple _Protego_ is easy to learn and protects against the vast majority of those spells. It is an invaluable tool when fighting in groups. Overlapping Shield Charms are difficult to break. Remember distance is a factor as well, most Dark Curses are short range."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"The other major form of defense is magically draining. The Conjuration of walls can deal with a variety of spells. The more substance conjured the greater the energy required. A small rock wall an inch thick won't stop much." Bill demonstrated and conjured a very thin small wall. "On the other hand if you have the time you can conjure a less dense substance and transfigure it into a harder form." Again he demonstrated this time conjuring a curtain and then transfiguring it into a solid oak wood wall.

"While less magically draining it requires focus and you spent time casting two spells. You could further enchant it by using an Unbreakable Charm on your newly transfigured wall. Now you are using three spells."

Harry's eyes lit up as he had an idea. "Couldn't you just use _Finite_ on it?"

"Yes, however since it was conjured it is actually here so the transfiguration would end as would the Unbreakable Charm. Assuming of course you put enough magical power behind it to break those two enchantments."

The two talked some more about the pros and cons of various defensive stratagems. Bill taught Harry about the interaction of certain types of metals and spells. Brass for some reason was particularly resistant to Dark Curses while silver had the ability to reflect a few spells though it did very little against the spells Death Eater's liked to use.

Another advanced and potentially dangerous approach was the use of the wand to 'catch' magic and flick it aside. There were many dangers to the approach. If the timing was off by a fraction of a second it would fail to accomplish anything. The advantages were immense since someone particularly skilled could push the spell aside while completing their own wand movements allowing for a quick change in momentum.

Bill also explained that certain spells were easier to redirect than others and that pure magical strength would allow a bit more leeway in the timing.

"I wouldn't depend on just being more powerful when using it Harry. Taking short cuts will do you a disservice in the long run however if it is a life or death situation and you need to deflect a spell with your wand, I'd rather you waste the extra energy and be absolutely sure the curse doesn't connect. And obviously certain curses like _Avada Kedavra_ cannot be deflected."

That brought up some interesting questions.

"How did I survive it then?"

"That we probably will never know for certain. The more I learn about magic the more certain I am that there are no absolutes. It is possible your mother completed some protection ritual to keep you safe. It is possible Voldemort had a catastrophic failure of his wand. Maybe there is something truly unique about yourself and your magical core that allowed you to resist the spell."

Harry accepted the answer because there was no other choice. No one knew for sure what happened. If Mr. Weasley didn't know likely no one did however he planned to do research on his own.

After finishing the extended discussion Bill lightly probed Harry's Occlumancy shields.

"I see you've been diligent with bolstering your shields. No one will be able to break into your mind without an extended and dedicated effort. Make no mistake your Occlumancy is not one of misdirection but of the bastion variety. It will prevent casual intrusion. If you are ever captured by a skilled practitioner of Legilimency they will break through eventually."

Harry nodded. "Right so don't get captured by any of those twisted Death Eaters. At that point I'm probably lost anyway."

Bill acknowledged the obvious point. "If you are questioned on it by more benign individuals you'll want to plead ignorance of any knowledge of Occlumancy. You've gotten good in our practice sessions where you lie about mundane things. It may prove different when more is at stake, so keep vigilant."

Harry had heard all of this before. He itched to get to Hogwarts. He would make his parents proud. He would grow strong and then deal with the Death Eaters who had weaseled their way out of paying for their crimes.

*****BREAK*****

Bill looked nostalgically around the modified room he had created in the Dursley residence. It was time to take it all down in preparation for the letter and visit from Hogwarts. There would be no trace that he was ever here. The Dursley's had been paid off to take a two week extended holiday. There was no chance they would cross paths with any visitors from Hogwarts.

Time had flown faster than he had thought possible. Each day was another day closer to Harry going to Hogwarts and starting down the path that would lead him to Voldemort. The progress the boy had made had been phenomenal. Hopefully it would be enough.

Bill still intended to deal with the rat during the Christmas holidays. Sirius would get a new trial and likely receive custody of Harry. That would give Harry a home to be in where he could continue improving his already formidable abilities. The Black family library was home to a number of awful Dark curses. And in those wretched tomes were the counter curses for those spells that Harry would need.

In the interim he had a list of things he needed to accomplish as well. First and foremost was begin some additional research in how Voldemort was able to survive in the first place. Not just when confronting Harry but also when his body had been obliterated by the muggle bomb. There were stories and legends of various paths to immortality. Most would likely be myth but if he could find the secret to Voldemort's ability to come back from the grave they could deal with him permanently.

'And if not, a permanent life of endless sleep beneath Draught of Living Death is the alternative.'

It wasn't an ideal one and that was why he would begin his scholarly pursuit of anything he could find that could point him toward how Voldemort made himself immortal.

Secondly he wanted to expand on the Burrow's wards again. Visiting Charlie who had accepted a position in Romania was also on the list. It was going to be a busy last half of the year for Bill.

*****BREAK*****

Harry was rather pleased with himself. His first day in the Wizarding World proper was going quite well. Initially, he had been quite distraught that Mr. Weasley had to leave. He had gotten so use to having him around and teaching him something new every day. Their discussions on the nature of magic, magical society and spell theory were always fascinating. Many of the thoughts Bill had shared with him had gone over his head however he never minded explaining them again until Harry got it.

Harry had missed him terribly. Now he was putting into practice everything he had been taught and he was going to make Mr. Weasley proud.

Just the night before he had met a second person from the Wizarding World. The Hogwarts Keeper of the Keys, Rubeus Hagrid. Harry liked Hagrid though compared to Mr. Weasley he found the man a bit simple. It actually proved useful since he was able to direct the conversation with his questions in the way he desired.

He had actually kept Hagrid up for hours asking him questions about his parents and the Wizarding World. He kept a careful mental catalogue of everything Hagrid had informed him about so if anyone questioned why a muggle raised child student knew all those things he would have a solid alibi.

Hagrid was kind and enthusiastic and Harry felt mildly bad for manipulating him this way. Not enough to not do it of course. When Hagrid had said it was time for sleep Harry had begged off with another hour of questions. Even now Harry cringed at the remembered line he gave, "With my relatives leaving me all alone while they went on holiday I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone. And you actually tell me about my parents, please Mr. Hagrid just a few more questions?" The poor man had tears in his eyes afterwards and Harry felt his skin crawl.

When they finally turned in for the night it was only a few hours shy of dawn. They got off to a later start than Hagrid had wanted. It was a bit rushed as Hagrid bustled him off to Gringotts. On the way several people had noticed his scar and made a bit of a scene. He didn't like being fawned over but he had expected it and kept his cool. He looked each person in the eye and spared them a word or two about how he appreciated their well wishes and thanks.

Harry also knew what to expect with the goblins and Mr. Weasley's advice was good. Be firm, polite and to the point. Goblins hated wasting time. Harry was able to get a rather large amount of gold out of the vault, more than he needed for his supplies since he wanted to get a few extras.

He was fitted with robes and then with Hagrid's helped purchased the necessary supplies. Harry hadn't left it at that. Through his conversation with the half-giant he had routed it to the subject of dueling. He had also purchased _Dueling for Novices, Dueling Traditions From Around the World, 99 Jinxes _and all of the 2nd year Hogwarts books. He had almost pressed for third years books. In the end he was content with what he had purchased.

With a good haul of reading material for the next month prior to the beginning of Hogwarts he had one stop left to make. He needed to get his very own wand!

*****BREAK*****

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stroked his beard in careful contemplation. The Philosopher's Stone was safe at least for now. Gringotts had a fearsome reputation and well earned. However all defenses had limitations and the wards around Gringotts had been probed. His instincts told him that Voldemort would soon return and he had acted in the nick of time.

'He has been dormant for a decade. He stirs just in time for young Mr. Potter to be introduced to Hogwarts.'

Coincidence? Of course not. Dumbeldore had heard the prophecy. Harry Potter was the one destiny had chosen to strike down the Dark Lord. The timing was further proof his interpretation of Sybill's words was correct.

The war had been a humbling experience. Tom feared him and Albus liked to think it was for good cause. A candid self assessment of Dumbledore told him that he was the strongest and most knowledgeable wizard of his generation. He was past his prime but wielded the Elder Wand. Voldemort had been cautious about the former and had no knowledge of the latter and had kept his distance for a time. Eventually however they had clashed.

A humbling experience. He had expected to be able to strike down this Dark Lord quickly. It was not to be. Even with the Elder Wand Dumbeldore's spell strength was behind Voldemort's. It had been shocking and had nearly cost Albus his life. Power wasn't everything and Dumbeldore's spell repertoire was superior. On the other hand, Voldemort was in his prime and had almost preternatural reflexes. Dumbeldore suspected he may even have done something horrible to himself to further enhance that speed.

If it had not been for Fawkes he would have likely been killed. Thankfully the phoenix gave him an edge that was rather unsporting. Fawkes could instantly teleport Albus away from a curse. Faster than Apparation and with no chance of splinching. It had given him a tremendous edge defensively. It was not enough to defeat Voldemort and their battles were often stalemated. Dumbledore's presence at Hogwarts, behind its ancient wards and powerful staff was enough to keep the children safe and Albus took solace in that. In fairness he had done more than just keep Hogwarts safe, in several instances his arrival had saved the Longbottoms, the Potters and many others.

Turning away from the past and back to present he was pleased to hear yet more confirmation of Harry's destiny. Ollivander had wrote to him and confirmed that Harry's wand was the brother wand to Voldemort's.

'And either must die at the hand of the other...'

Harry would never be able defeat Voldemort in a duel, of this Albus was certain. Voldemort was some sort of freakish accident. His powers were beyond even those of Gellert. And yet he did believe the Dark Lord could be defeated. Just as Lily Potter was able to save her son so to could Harry do something that would bring about Voldemort's downfall.

He wished he didn't have to lay the burdens of the entire Wizarding World on a young boy but what choice did he have? Kindness dictated that he not let the boy know of the heavy burden he was yoked with. If at all possible Albus would let Harry experience the joy and wonder of Hogwarts without that terrible truth lurking over him.

Albus was pleased with the eagerness Hagrid told him that Harry possessed. He had kept Rubeus up half the night asking hundreds of questions. Albus was always fond of witnessing the newfound joy of magic. The first day of Hogwarts in the great hall was his favorite time of year and soon Harry Potter would be there taking in everything. Yes, it was best to let him enjoy what time he had.

**AN: **I did say we were going to fast forward the pace a bit! Don't worry I'll slow down once Harry hits Hogwarts. A few things, Draco / Harry encounter didn't occur because Harry made Hagrid late which through of the timetable to get the robes fitted. I also chose to tell Hagrid's parts because I can't stand writing out Hagrid's speech mannerisms. The mere thought is worst than visiting my dentist!

As always I appreciate your reviews. In particular - what do you think of Albus's characterization?


	11. Chapter 11: Hogwarts

**AN: ** And we are finally here! The story is going to pivot to more Harry but Bill will still have a role to play.

**Chapter 11:** Hogwarts

Harry was ready. He had woken up early and called up a minicab service to take him to King's Cross Station. His new wand which he longed to properly test out was in a holster at his side while his backup wand was hidden under his clothing. Mr. Weasley had stressed the importance of having a secondary wand in case he was ever disarmed.

The phoenix feather wand had felt utterly right to Harry. When he touched it, he could feel the connection between the two of them. It had taken some considerable self control not to just start casting spells he should have no knowledge of in the middle of the wand shop!

Along with his wands he carried a variety of supplies. Two Bezoars were also hidden on his person and he carted a trunk with other various necessities. All the required Hogwarts school supplies were in the trunk and his owl Hedwig was in a cage. Hagrid had found a place in Harry's heart for that reason. She was beautiful and was a balm to his loneliness now that Mr. Weasley had left.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and confirmed how early he was. He wasn't going to miss the train though that wasn't why he had arrived so early. Mr. Weasley had told him that a number of his family would be going to Hogwarts. Sadly, he would not be there to see them off personally but it would be a good chance for Harry to meet them.

'It will be Ron's first year. I'll also get to meet George, Fred and Percy! Maybe even Ginny will go with them. I can't wait!'

He had intended to spend some additional time and effort meditating and reinforcing his Occlumancy barriers. With all of his excitement that proved too difficult at the moment. He could force down his emotions but on a wonderful day like this, why should he? Instead, he took a deep breath and imagined what Hogwarts would be like in person.

Eventually the Weasley family did make an appearance. Quelling the butterflies in his stomach he casually headed their way. A family of red heads with a pair of twins? There was no doubt that this was the family he was looking for. He slowed down as the oldest of the lot went straight through a wall.

'That's the entrance I was told about.'

Before the next person could go through he walked up to the matriarch of the family.

"Excuse me miss. I believe I just saw your son head straight through the wall there. Are they going to Hogwarts like I am?"

The woman who could only be Molly Weasley turned and smiled. "They sure are dear, is this your first year?"

Harry nodded and held out his hand to shake. "Yes miss. Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you."

Molly's eyes widened a bit while her families reactions were more significant.

Fred and George looked at each other. "It's Potter!"

Ron looked shocked for a moment as his eyes zeroed in on Harry's forehead looking for the scar.

Ginny turned crimson and make some sort of muffled shriek that was halfway between a cat yowl and a mouse squeak.

Ignoring the antics of her children, Molly shook his hand. "Molly Weasley. It is nice to meet you too." She turned to her brood and made introductions.

Fred of course denied being Fred and instead insisted that he was George. Harry chuckled and grinned.

'Just like Mr. Weasley said.'

He shook hands with Fred and George (or George and Fred) and then with Ron. Ginny however hid behind Molly. Harry realized his fame could be a double edged sword and instead of waiting for Molly to insist that her youngest act properly and further her mortification he moved on.

"I've been raised by muggles and have been reading as much as I can in the month since Mr. Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley." He paused, showing a bit of worry on his face. "But there is so much I still don't know. Do you think one of you could help me out when we get to Hogwarts?"

Ron spoke up. "Yeah, of course. Hey can I see the scar?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly scolded.

Harry smiled. "No, it's all right. I'm proud of it." He pushed back his hair and revealed the scar.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

It was time to board soon and Harry said his farewells to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and stepped into the magical side of the train station.

"Ickle Ronniekins try not to lead the Boy-Who-Lived astray." Fred mocked lightly.

"Don't be telling him how great Slytherin is!" George continued.

They both said together. "We're counting on you!" They both waved and went to greet friends from their own year.

Ron had turned an angry shade of red at the twin's nickname for him. He muttered under his breath something inaudible and probably not too charitable. Harry ignored it.

"Shall we go find our seats Ron?"

Ron snapped out of it and they found a compartment that was empty.

"I've tried to read quite a bit about Hogwarts. I know there are four houses and one of them is Slytherin. What were your brothers talking about?"

The youngest Weasley son quickly got a head of steam going and talked about how horrible the Slytherins were and how all of You-Know-Who's followers came from that house. Harry knew this was incorrect however he didn't bother to correct Ron. As a point of fact most of Voldemort's followers were Slytherin so the point still remained.

"I hope I don't get sorted with them then. Voldemort killed my parents and I want nothing to do with any of his followers."

Ron flinched at the name. "You're not supposed to say his name!" Ron hissed.

Harry frowned. "Sorry, like I said I was raised by muggles. Why not?"

"It... it just isn't done! They said if you used his name he would come for you. No one uses it."

Harry looked Ron in the eyes . "He isn't coming for me. Voldemort already tried it and died for it."

Ron flinched against at the use of the name. He didn't gainsay Harry though. Harry could tell his fellow first year was slightly intimidated. It hadn't been his intention of course but everyone needed to know that he didn't fear Voldemort or his followers. He would be the shining beacon that Mr. Weasley had talked about. The future leader of the Light.

An awkward silence descended on them and was fortunately interrupted by the trolley lady. Ron looked sadly down at his prepared meal and Harry saw an opportunity. Besides he liked Wizarding snacks as well!

"I'll take two of everything you got." He requested. After paying the necessary amount Harry looked at Ron. "Here mate, help yourself."

Ron eagerly dug into the stash. As they ate they continued to talk and Harry asked about the Sorting, the other houses and Quiddich. Harry carefully added categories in his mind of the things others have told him about the Wizarding World. Hagrid, books and Ron were now his alibis if he displayed knowledge beyond what he should have.

Not all of Ron's knowledge was accurate. Wresting a troll? Obviously the Weasley twins had struck again there. Wizards would never actually wrestle trolls, even with a Strengthening Potion that was a dim prospect. Trolls were supernaturally tough and strong.

They were interrupted when their compartment door opened and a frizzy haired girl their age entered.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger, a boy named Neville lost his toad. Have you seen it?"

'Neville, she must mean Neville Longbottom.'

"No we haven't but I wouldn't mind helping locate it. I'm Harry Potter by the way and this is Ron Weasley."

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived! I've read all about you."

It was getting rather wearisome to constantly have people start in surprise at his name. Still he couldn't let that show.

"Crazy isn't it? You kill one Dark Lord and the whole world knows your name." He joked. Sadly he didn't get any laughs. Bugger. "Anyway let's go find Neville's toad. I recently got Hedwig over here and I would go spare if she went missing."

Ron looked forlornly at the still unwrapped sweets but came along with Harry and Hermione. In the hall of the train Harry met Neville.

"Hello Neville. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Good to meet you."

Neville looked painfully shy and mumbled something. The pudgy faced boy looked rather dazed. Thankfully the four of them were able to shortly find the toad and return it to Neville. Along the way Harry became less worried about letting things slip. Hermione was a muggle-born and she spouted off fact after fact about Hogwarts and its houses. No one seemed to find it suspicious though Ron looked irritated.

Afterwards Harry and Ron returned to their compartment. It was time to change into their robes. Ron did that as quickly as possible so that he could dive back into the treats from the trolley. Once again they were interrupted when the compartment door was opened again.

A pale faced boy with immaculate robes looked in. "They said that Harry Potter was in this compartment. Is it you?"

Harry looked at the boy and his two companions. Both looked like they were in the year ahead of them but based on where they stood behind the first one they were probably just big for their age.

"Yes I am. And this is Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron rolled his eyes and sniggered.

"Think my name is funny do you? Even if you haven't been introduced I'd know you on sight Weasley. Red hair, shabby hand me down robes and freckles. My father says that the Weasley family is known for having more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friend with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry felt a flash of rage sear him. How dare this son of a Death Eater insult the Weasley. His hand darted for his wand but he was able to stop himself before drawing and doing something he would regret.

"Malfoy, Ron has been nothing but kind to me. You however have come in and been insulting. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you apologise."

Draco turned a light shade of pink. "Apologise? To a Weasley? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"All I know is that you are Draco Malfoy. I was raised by muggles so if you are famous I don't know about it."

Draco was trying to process that information while still getting over his outrage over being asked to apologize to a Weasley.

"By muggles? No wonder you don't have a clue. Get rid of the Weasley and we'll talk and I'll set you straight. No telling what those filthy muggles filled your head with."

Harry of course knew about the Malfoy family. He knew about the claims of being under the effects of the Imperious Curse and the probably bribes he made to get that story to stick. He had no interest in consorting with that group. A quick glance at Ron who was biting his lip and looking worried made clear what he had to do.

"I'd rather not. If you have something to say you can say it in front of my friend here. And whatever it is you have to say probably won't go over well if you don't first start with an apology."

Draco glared at Harry. "I'd be careful if I were you Potter," he said slowly and threateningly. Harry kept amusement off his face as the boy continued. "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They -" Draco didn't get to finish.

Harry's wand was in his hand and in a flash the Stinging Hex struck Draco in the chest. The Stinging Hex stung but normally it didn't send something crashing backwards. Harry's blood was up though and he was using the wand that was meant for him. The phoenix core resonated with his own and the blast of magic sent Draco slamming into his two yet unnamed companions. They hit the sliding door of the compartment and collapsed into a heap.

Ron who had been about to angrily leap to his feet looked in shock and a bit of awe at Harry.

"Get out Malfoy. My parents died fighting Voldemort and then I killed the bastard. Don't you dare bring them up again."

Draco's chest hurt badly, he moaned and tried to get to his feet in a dignified manner but the tangle of limbs made that difficult. One of his companions went for his wand and Harry launched another Stinging Hex, this time he reigned in his power and it just hit the boy's wand hand causing him to curse and drop it.

"Out. Now."

"My father will hear of this. I'll see you expelled Potter!"

The boys stumbled out of the compartment and Harry watched them go. Ron looked at him. "That was bloody brilliant but how did you do that? I thought you were raised by muggles."

Harry looked sheepish. "I was, like I said I got a lot of reading done. Here let me show you." He took out one of the extra books he had purchased. _99 Jinxes_ was on the cover and he flipped over to the 8th page that had a detailed description of the hex. As Ron read through it Harry wondered how much trouble he might actually be in. His fame as the Boy-Who-Lived would prevent any attempt at expulsion so he was fine there but demonstrating mastery of a spell might draw wondering eyes that he didn't need.

Ron wanted to try the hex himself and Harry advised him that the hex normally wouldn't do any damage to objects so offered his book as a target. Ron failed the first several tries. Harry internally hummed and hawed about if he should help him or not. In the end he had the knowledge and wanted to be friends with Ron so he took the risk.

"When I did I gripped my wand more firmly. I also felt the surge of magic inside of me as I launched it and not before. Honestly it happened so fast I don't quite remember it but I think that's the way it went."

Ron tried it again this time changing how he held the wand and feeling his magic more intently. To his glee it worked! It didn't damage the book at all and seemed a bit pitiful compared to Harry's use of it but he had done it!

Harry was happy with Ron's success when the compartment door opened once again. Harry had his hand on his wand just in case it was Malfoy again but it turned out to actually be Percy Weasley and another prefect.

"Percy?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Malfoy told the Slytherin prefects that he was hexed in here by Harry Potter and you Ron. He might be lying and I really hope he is because I don't want to believe it is true. But clearly he was hexed so tell me what happened."

Harry stood up. "Ron didn't hex anyone. Draco said something foul and I just reacted out of instinct. I probably could have handled it better."

Percy frowned a bit. "What did he say?"

"He said I should be careful or I'll end up like my parents."

Percy had a look of outrage on his face and female prefect next to him sharply inhaled. After getting his feature under control he looked at Harry.

"You need to be more careful you can't just throw magic around. I bet Malfoy said what he did just to provoke you. On the bright side you haven't been sorted yet so you won't cost whatever house you sorted in to any points. You'll still face detention though. I'll take this to Professor McGonagall, she'll be fair."

Ron stood up. "Why do you have to take anything to anyone Percy! Just call Malfoy a liar and be done with it. You know he'll be sorted in Slytherin and they're all liars anyway."

Percy shook his head. "I have duties as a prefect, I can't be biased. It is an honor to serve as prefect and I won't disgrace the title with falsehoods."

"You care more about being a prefect than doing what's right!" Ron was getting quite upset.

Harry interjected. "Don't worry about it Ron. Percy is doing his job and I'm not going to lie about hexing Malfoy. I'm rather proud of it honestly." He finished with a grin.

Ron settled down. Percy admonished Harry for being 'proud' about breaking the rules but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. The rest of the train ride was blissfully uneventful.

*****BREAK*****

After they had arrived Hagrid called over the first years and they got onto boats. Hermione and Neville joined them in theirs.

"Is it true you hexed someone on the train? You really shouldn't do that. If you have problems with someone you should find a prefect or a professor. You can get into serious trouble by doing that."

Ron defended Harry. "Hey you weren't there. That slimy snake was threatening Harry and saying he would end up like his parents if he wasn't nicer!"

'Like Mr. Weasley he is really loyal. I can fight my own battles though.'

"I was already told that by one of the prefects Hermione. If someone brings up my parents like that I'm not going to sit there and take it."

"You have to follow the rules Harry! You'll get in serious trouble. If you keep doing that you can get expelled."

"Oh shove off Granger." Ron spat. "You can't just go grassing to a professor every time. You wouldn't understand, you're a girl."

Harry stifled a groan. 'Really Ron?'

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "How dare you! Do you want your friend to be expelled? You should be helping me talk sense into him not encouraging him. Right Neville?"

Neville squirmed as the deer in the headlights look became etched onto his face.

"Ron, Hermione please let's not fight. Our first day of Hogwarts shouldn't be spent bickering. How about we agree to disagree for now and if it is important enough we'll talk about it later?"

"Fine but we will talk about it later." Hermione insisted.

"Mental..." Ron trailed off.

Neville gave a sigh of relief and then all four were lost in the magic of Hogwarts and the enchanting sight before them.

*****BREAK*****

The sorting ceremony proved to be nerve wracking. Mr. Weasley didn't know if the Sorting Hat could see through Occlumancy barriers nor did he know whether if it could in fact do that then would it keep silent on what it saw within Harry's head? Harry distracted himself from that worry as he paid attention to where other individuals were sorted.

Susan Bones the niece of the head of the DMLE was sorted into Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor while Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were placed in Slytherin. Hermione also ended up in Gryffindor. Harry thought she probably could have easily been in Ravenclaw but she certainly was assertive enough to be one of Godric's lions.

And then it was Harry's turn. The hat was placed on his head and instantly a voice appeared in his mind.

_What's this? An Occlumens at your age?_

_What is an Occlumens? _

_Hmmm you're either being quite clever or you're a natural Occlumens. Either way I'm not able to properly sort you. Tell me a little about yourself and I may be able to pick the right house for you!_

_My parents were in Gryffindor and I want to go there too. _

_There is a process young man, I'll do the sorting._

_I'd really rather join the house of my parents. Please. _

_Hmmm bold enough to tell me how do my own job eh? Been a lot of your kind lately. It certainly is a Gryffindor trait so off you go. _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Fred and George began chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" He smiled at them and at Percy who congratulated him.

"Good thing you joined us," he whispered, "I spoke with Professor McGonagall and she said it would be up to your head of house to determine what happens. I'm sure she'll talk with you right after the feast is done with."

Harry nodded his head. "Thanks Percy I appreciate it."

Percy colored slightly. "Just doing my job."

Harry could tell his role as prefect was deeply important to him and he planned on respecting that.

Harry was pleased he was sorted into the same house Mr. Weasley and his parents were sorted to. An even greater relief was knowing that Mr. Weasley's secrets were safe. He glanced over toward the head table where a number of the professors as well as the Headmaster were watching him. He felt something strange, his scar began to ache and he felt something probe his Occlumancy shields.

'It doesn't feel like Legilimency. What could it possibly be?'

He was troubled by it but in the end a bit of discomfort wasn't going to keep away from the food before him or his housemates. He cheered quite loudly when Ron Weasley also joined him in Gryffindor. Percy congratulated his younger brother and soon the sorting was complete.

The rest of the feast passed by in a blur. Harry met more of the first years in his house. He interacted briefly with a ghost. The Headmaster gave a rather strange speech and a pair of ominous warnings. It was a lot to take in, it seemed far more chaotic than he had been expecting. With Mr. Weasley everything had been calm and orderly. Even their practice duels could be broken down into a step by step process. He learned a bit more about the professors and what they taught as well and before he knew it the feast was done.

Professor McGonagall approached Harry. "Mr. Potter please come with me, we'll need to discuss the incident on the train."

Ron moved to get up as well but McGonagall cut him off. "I didn't ask for you Mr. Weasley go onto your rooms with the rest of the first years."

"But..."

"That was not a request Mr. Weasley."

Ron slunk off with a wayward look back. Harry shrugged at Ron and turned to the professor. "Yes Professor."

He followed her to her office where she had him sit down.

"Am I to understand you hit Mr. Malfoy with a Stinging Hex to the chest and Mr. Goyle with the same jinx to the hand?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"Why did you do this Mr. Potter?"

Harry met her eyes calmly. "He was starting a row with Ron and I told him if he wanted to continue speaking to me he needed to apologise to Ron first. He then said I should be more polite or I'd end up like my parents. I reacted without thinking and hit him with the Stinging Hex I had been practicing earlier. He fell back into his friends and they hit the ground. Goyle took out his wand and I thought he was going to hex me so I hit him first."

His head of house had already heard the report from Percy and did not bat an eye.

"Mr. Malfoy denies ever saying that. He claims you insulted him and he was going to leave when you attacked him without any warning."

Harry had assumed as much. "I don't know how to prove what I'm saying is correct Professor but I am telling you the truth."

She shook her head. "Be that as it may you still should not be turning your wand on your fellow student. It is up to each head of house to maintain discipline and the only reason I am not docking points is because technically you were not part of my house when the actions took place. Nonetheless you will be serving detention with me for the remainder of the week."

"I understand Professor McGonagall."

"Very well, go and join the rest of your class." She instructed.

"Actually if it wouldn't be too much of a bother could I ask you a few questions about my parents? Hagrid told me a bit and he said you were their teacher. My relatives never told me much and I really want to know about them." Harry asked, allowing a bit of his genuine desire to know more about them bleed through his poised features.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment before responding. "Yes I suppose I could do that but not tonight. We can discuss it during your first detention tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Harry gushed and almost skipped out of the door.

*****BREAK*****

Minerva stared at the door to her office for a few moments. She hadn't seen anyone happier about serving detention with her. In truth she was sympathetic. She believed Harry when he said Malfoy said those things. His father was Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater that she had crossed wands with on a few occasions.

'Imperious Curse, what hogwash. That man should be in Azkaban not dripping poison into the ears of the next generation.'

She half expected further protest but he was polite and accepting of her punishment. She could see more of Lily in him than of James. James would have put on a circus and have demanded review by the Headmaster himself.

'He was a rascal and one of my favorite students. He could have been my successor after a career with the DMLE.'

She wondered if Harry had inherited that skill. She thought Harry would be quite skilled in magic considering the expertise he showed with a simple Stinging Hex. She stood up wearily, it was time to discuss what happened with Albus and Severus. Severus would be demanding all sorts of absurd things and while Albus wouldn't act on it she was not looking forward to it.

**AN: **And that' s wrap. Harry is officially in Hogwarts!


	12. Chapter 12: Classes

**AN: **I'm pretty into the story right now and am enjoying writing in the Harry Potter space. If you've liked the story feel free to check out my Naruto stories and let me know which one you like best!

**Chapter 12: **Classes

Harry made it to the Gryffindor common room where several students were waiting for him. Ron, the twins, Hermione and several others were waiting to see what McGonagall had told Harry.

"Harry what did she say?" Ron asked.

"Detention the rest of the week starting tomorrow. No big deal."

Ron was clearly upset about it but the twins laughed.

"Harry do you know?" One started.

"What you have done?" The other finished.

And then together, "You beat our record!"

Apparently no one else, not even the infamous prankster Weasley twins had gotten detention on the first day of their first year at Hogwarts.

"That isn't something to be proud of." Hermione primly retorted.

"Oh shove off Granger." Ron groused.

Several others chimed in as well, mostly the older years who had all had bad run ins with the Slytherins. Hermione looked a bit put out by the vehemence.

Harry loudly cleared his throat. "Thanks for all the support but I don't mind doing detention with McGonagall. I don't plan on breaking more rules but I'm not sorry for what I did. I really would prefer that you don't fight about it. Save that for the Slytherins right?"

That ended the discussion pretty much and Harry opened his bag and took out the 2nd year text book on Transfiguration. Hermione looked it over. "What book is that? It wasn't on the reading list."

"It is for next year. I finished all the first year books and I didn't want to go over them again."

"Blimey Harry," Ron look on with disbelief. "Why are you reading? There are so many better things we could do right now!"

Harry shrugged. "I like to read ahead and there is a curfew."

Percy walked over. "You should take his lead Ron. You want to be a prefect right? Only the best students are able to become one."

"It's the first day though!" Ron answered passionately. "You don't study on the first day!"

Harry didn't really care about reading the second year book. He had already read the most important parts of it anyway. The point was to clearly lay the foundation with his house that he was already reading advanced texts for his age.

"Percy I have a question for you." Harry began. "I know we aren't allowed to use spells in the corridors but can we practice them in the common room?"

Percy nodded. "Yes you can. Half of your OWLs will be based on successfully casting spells while the other half is based on theory. You are still a first year and haven't gone to any classes yet. You may want to hold off until you know more."

Harry pressed on. "Could you show us some appropriate first year spells? I'd love to get in some practice before we get to the classroom."

Percy looked torn between getting back to his own studies and helping. Eventually his prefect pride won out. "I suppose I can but I won't be able to do it every night."

"That's great! I really am excited about learning magic. I guess it is different for me since I didn't grow up around magic." Harry explained.

Luckily there was plenty of room in the Gryffindor common room. It seemed to be designed to hold hundreds of students at once. Smaller class sizes due to the previous war were now a hallmark of the era and the common rooms had not been updated.

Not all of the first years wanted to participate. Most of the first years decided to join in save for Neville and a couple of the girls. Outnumbering the first years was the crowd of older students who wanted to watch. Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived had sparked interest and the story of how he blasted Malfoy halfway across the train had grown with the retelling. They wanted to see what he could do.

Percy looked around, only slightly nervous. He cleared his throat. "I'll get you started with the Wand-Lightning Charm. The incantation is _Lumos_. It was created in 1772 by..." He then had to dodge a sofa cushion thrown by one of the Weasley twins.

"Just show them how it's done!"

Percy gave his brothers a dirty look but complied. There was very little to the spell just a matter of intent, speaking the incantation clearly and letting the magic flow from your core into your wand. Because it was actual manipulation of the wand itself it was one of the easiest charms to do. He demonstrated the spell and lit the end of his wand.

"Now you try."

The first years, some of them casting for the first time ever gave it a go. Most did not manage to get the spell to work though Hermione and Harry were successful. Ron scowled at his wand and angrily tried it a second time.

Harry could hear one of the older years, he thought her name was Alicia remark about his success. "Of course he did it, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. If he could defeat You-Know-Who then lighting a wand is going to be simple."

Percy helped out a few others and soon Ron and the others got the hang of it. The crowd of older Gryffindors dispersed when Percy didn't show Harry and the other's anything more advanced.

Harry was rather pleased with himself. Percy looked happy to have shared knowledge even if it cost him some of his own study time. He had a definite spring in his step. Ron seemed pleased with his eventual success and Harry's reputation for wanting to do magic and learn more was now firmly established. That being done he took up Ron's offer to play a game of Exploding Snap. Not bad for his first day at Hogwarts, he hoped Mr. Weasley would be proud.

*****BREAK*****

Bill had done quite a bit of research on ancient Romania. It was considered the birthplace of vampires, and while magical historians were dubious of the claim it still had a tremendous history. Vampires were thought to not be naturally occurring, they were the result of some ritual or transformation long ago. He was going out on a limb but he figured the original ritual, lost now forever, was based on an attempt to make someone immortal. What if there had been other attempts from the same individual or group of individuals that had been seeking it? He knew it was a stretch and to his knowledge Voldemort did not spend time in Romania however it was worth checking out. The fact that his brother also now resided in the country was one of the reasons he chose to start there.

There had been some potential leads. A text in a book obtained from Knockturn Alley referenced an older book that spoke of the origin of vampires. The original was privately held by a vampire living in Bucharest. He had written to the nearly two century old being using a fake name and asked for permission to read the book. The response was an invitation to dine at one of the upscale restaurants that catered to wizard and vampire alike.

'I can meet with Charlie and see how his dueling skills have improved. Then I can see what I'll need to barter with the vampire.'

Plan set in motion he made arrangements to procure an international Portkey to magical Bucharest. Before he left he wrote to his various family members. To Percy he asked questions and expressed an interest in how prefect duties were going. To Ron he asked how Hogwarts was like. He sent similar missives to Fred and George. He wanted to keep in touch with his family but he also wanted to get news about Harry.

'I hope you are doing well Harry.'

*****BREAK*****

Harry's first class was Herbology. It was one of the courses that was skipped during his pre-Hogwarts tutoring. He sat next to Ron who was still talking about the story in the papers.

"This is huge Harry! No one steals from Gringotts."

"Wasn't the vault that was broken into empty? Still a perfect record." Harry replied.

"Yeah I suppose but still if they can get into one vault they can get into others. Everyone stores their gold in Gringotts. It's a big deal."

Professor Sprout called the class to attention and went through her roster. This class was shared with Hufflepuff and Harry's eyes zeroed in on Susan Bones. He had seen her during the sorting but now studied her in greater detail. Her hair was red like the Weasley's though hers had more body to it. It flowed a bit past her shoulders and framed her face. The rest of her features were soft and her brown doe like eyes seemed slightly too big for her face.

Overall she seemed quiet and attentive to the class and Harry could tell little else about her. He wondered what the best way to make contact with her and forge a friendship would be. It would be awkward to not sit next to Ron.

'It is only the second day, I have time.'

The lesson kept his attention. It was primarily an overview of the class and the importance of Herbology. Magical plants and fauna were critical to the creation of potions. Certain types of potions couldn't exist without the careful cultivation of plants. Plants could also be used to supplement the defenses of a home. As the class ended Ron gave a theatrical sigh.

"Homework? On the first day? I thought my brothers were having me on about all the work they would make us do but they were actually telling the truth this time!"

"It's all so interesting though. Oh hey which way to the Charms classroom?"

Their next class was with the Ravenclaws and their professor was Flitwick. He had some goblin blood in him for sure though he didn't act at all like the grim goblins in Gringotts. The excitable fellow actually fell down when he got to Harry's name. Harry couldn't quite figure out if that was done deliberately to cause a laugh or if he really was that enthusiastic about having the Boy-Who-Lived in his class. Either way he intended to speak with him soon. The man had been a dueling sensation before becoming a Hogwarts professor.

The class was again an overview. There wasn't any written homework but they had to read the first several chapters which Harry had already completed. Afterwards was lunch and a free period where they could do homework and study.

Much to Ron's horror Harry got out his Herbology textbook and begun listing the properties of the dozen plants they would be covering during the first part of the year.

"That isn't due until Wednesday. We've been in class all day let's do something else. Have you ever played Wizarding Chess?"

"Sorry Ron but I don't want to get behind. Maybe after Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Ron grimaced and wandered off to find someone else to play a game with. Harry could tell Ron wasn't a very studious person. It was a bit of a disappointment really but it wasn't fair to expect Ron to be a miniature clone of Mr. Weasley.

Harry wrestled with the quill and ink. He had to go slowly to make sure he didn't smudge anything. It was very annoying to have to write this way. Despite the slow pace he was able to finish the Herbology homework in time to get to the last class of the day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was highly disappointing. The professor stuttered terribly and could barely get through the introduction to the course! The room reeked of garlic and it was clear their instructor had a pathological fear of vampires.

The room itself was giving him a headache and then he felt a brush on his Occlumancy Shields.

'What was that? No one made eye contact. Not that I think 1st years would know Legilimency but it couldn't have been the professor because his back was turned. I wish I could contact Mr. Weasley, he would probably have some ideas.'

When the class was finally over he and Ron got in their game of wizarding chess which Ron handily won.

Ron had a big grin on his face afterwards. He asked if Harry wanted to go another round.

"I actually have to get to detention with McGonagall. Maybe tomorrow?"

Harry made his way back to McGonagall's office. He was rather excited about learning more about his parents. Mr. Weasley had been able to tell him facts but since he had not had any real personal interactions with them it was as dry as a textbook. Smiling he knocked on her door.

*****BREAK*****

Harry enjoyed having a more complete view of his parents. It turned out that Lily was a very diligent in her studies while James was quite the opposite. James however was absolutely brilliant in Transfiguration. James was also a Quiddich star, something that Harry wasn't sure if he would have time for. As a first year the option wasn't available, he would have to see how things went and if he would have time for something extracurricular like Quiddich.

James's brilliance in Transfiguration was matched by Lily's proficiency in Charms and Potions. Lily could have earned her Potions Mastery quite easily if she had so desired and the war had not occurred. Harry had questioned McGonagall on how he could learn more about both subjects.

Another added bonus to the 'detention' was seeing another picture of his parents that McGonagall had among her possessions. Afterward he had thanked his Transfiguration Professor and she had warned him that future detentions would involve him working on extra assignments in Transfiguration.

'Not much of a punishment really, though judging by the attitude of Ron and my other classmates I might be in the minority in thinking that.'

When Harry made it back to the common room he saw Neville Longbottom outside of the portrait.

"Hey Neville."

Neville looked at Harry. "Hello Harry, please tell me you remembered the password!"

"I remember the password. Before we go in I was wondering why you didn't want to join us when Percy was teaching us a spell."

Neville looked down. "I don't know."

"Join us next time. If we all get ahead in our lessons we'll be sure to win the House Cup right?"

The other boy nodded and Harry recited the correct password and they were admitted. Harry headed to his bed and closed his eyes. Dealing with his housemates was difficult. Mr. Weasley was sharp, on the ball and most of all competent. His fellow students were not. Ron didn't care about improving magic. Neville was awkward and had crippling lack of self confidence. Hermione could hold her own but she seemed oblivious to how she rubbed people the wrong way.

'If Mr. Weasley hadn't tutored me would I be in the same boat?'

Part of learning how to lie was learning how to spot lies on other people. It was also about reading people and seeing how they reacted. Reading people wasn't magical at all and Harry wasn't an expert at it but he could do so easily with the people in his house.

'Maybe I'm expecting too much. I know that there are people out there who would want me dead. I know that I'll eventually have to deal with them. They don't understand and so their perspective is fully in the here and now and not about future dangers.'

A year ago he was probably like them. He had been taught how the world worked and been given the opportunity to apply himself and hone his mind and magical abilities. If he could be taught so could they. If he wanted to truly lead people against the remaining Death Eaters and any future Dark Lord that arose he would have to teach them and not let their personal foibles distract him.

Ron's snores began to echo throughout the room.

'Easier said than done.' Harry thought as he closed his eyes and tried to get some kip.

**AN: **I've been told that Harry seems oddly mature for his age. I agree and the reason for his enhanced maturity is that he is emulating how he believes his role-model Bill thinks and acts. Not sure how believable it is but I can tell you that kids are little copy machines. Harry credits Bill with 'saving' him from Dursley's and putting him on the path to success. He learned about his family from him. He learned magic from him. In addition Occlumancy requires some meditation which leads to introspection.

As always thank you for reading and to those who review a double thank you!


	13. Chapter 13: More Classes

**AN: **Some parts here are lifted directly from canon source material. I obviously don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13: **More Classes

The rest of his first week at Hogwarts was a mixture. Some of his classes were complete wastes of time. History of Magic was taught by a ghost that put half the class to sleep. There was also nothing taught about recent history. The class would essentially function as a place to get homework completed for other classes.

'What a waste.'

Astronomy was all right. Harry didn't particularly like messing with his sleep cycle though. It also didn't provide a whole lot of practical benefits. At least the teacher was competent, unlike Quirrell.

After his second class with Professor Flitwick he approached him about doing extra lessons.

"Professor I've read about your time in the dueling circuit. I was wondering if you had the time to show me a few extra spells?"

A big grin had split his small face. "Eager are you? You remind me of my house's students. What do you want to learn?"

"I've been trying to master the Shielding Charm but I don't think I'm doing it right."

"Well let's see it then."

Harry used the incantation _Protego_ and the appropriate wand motion. He deliberately angled his wand incorrectly and the wand movements weren't in sync with his speech. Instead of a shield forming only half formed vapor appeared.

"A good try Mr. Potter! A few corrections are needed. Here let me show you..."

The Professor showed him, and after a few more deliberate failures he completed it. He still kept his wand motion slightly off the prescribed path.

"Remarkable! Well done yes, but you still need to work on manipulating your wand a bit more. I'm amazed that you still formed the shield despite it. Truly remarkable. This normally isn't taught until your upper years in Hogwarts."

Harry allowed some red to tinge his cheeks. "Thank you Professor Flitwick. I also had some questions about your famous duel in..."

From there they had talked some more about Flitwick's dueling history before the diminutive professor had to prepare for his next class. Harry liked the schedule at Hogwarts which had plenty of gaps in it for self study and homework. He supposed it was necessary since their course load would increase in the third year and you also had to fit in extracurricular activities like Quiddich.

Transfiguration class was brilliant. McGonagall showed off her Animagus transformation as well as higher order transfiguration by turning a desk into a pig. Harry had a deep appreciation for how effective transfiguration could be in a magical duel. Theory was discussed but they also had the opportunity to do actual magic. Harry paced himself and didn't turn the matchstick into a needle. Instead he casually observed the room and looked for other individual's progress. Hermione was the only one who had made any significant progress and he decided to only match hers. They both earned a point for Gryffindor.

After class he had asked McGonagall for a box of matches so that he could practice on his own time. She didn't smile but approval sparkled in her eyes.

Having secured the matches he tracked down Neville. "Neville are you busy?"

"N-no I guess not."

"I noticed you got a little frustrated in McGonagall's class today. Did you want to practice?"

It took some cajoling until Neville agreed, at first the boy thought he would be a bother. Eventually Harry convinced him it was fine. They got started and Harry watched closely. There were minor improvements in his wand motion that were made but the matchstick still didn't change.

"Try closing your eyes and imagining the needle. Keep your eyes closed, you know where the matchstick is just focus and cast."

Neville did and while it wasn't transformed into a needle it did become thinner and take on a lighter tint. Neville opened his eyes and grinned. He had transformed it, at least a little. They built on that progress and by the time Harry had to go to his next detention with McGonagall, Neville was successful with the transformation.

One of the small annoying bits about Hogwarts were all the moving staircases. It made it difficult at times to find the right classroom and Harry made it a point to try to get to each of his classes with plenty of time. Ron grumbled a bit but saw the importance.

Things were going well.

And then there was Friday. The day started innocently enough with breakfast and mail. Hedwig had a letter. Harry felt his pulse rise. Had Mr. Weasley sent him a letter? They had talked about how it wasn't going to be a good idea but maybe he changed his mind. Harry eagerly opened the letter and read its contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you have Friday afternoons off so would you like to have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig. _

_Hagrid_

Harry controlled his disappointment and wrote back that he would be there. He glanced over toward Ron who had his own letter. When Ron was done reading he turned to Harry. "What was yours about?"

"Hagrid invited me for tea this afternoon. Want to come?"

Ron did and Harry motioned with his head toward Ron's letter.

"Oh, it is from my brother Bill. He used to work at Gringotts but now travels across Europe warding homes. He wanted to know how my classes were going and reminded me to write to Ginny."

Harry's interest sparked immediately. "He wards homes? What does that mean?"

Ron gave him a brief explanation that wards kept out bad creatures and bad people and could be very tricky. Beyond that he knew very little. Ron shoved the letter in his bag and continued to eat his morning meal.

"Aren't you going to reply?"

"I'll get to it eventually."

Harry twitched but let it go.

Ron warned him that the Potions professor seemed to have it out for Gryffindor. It was also going to be a class they were taking with the Slytherins. He and Malfoy hadn't interacted since the train and Harry would have preferred to keep it that way.

They found their seats and Snape began by calling the register in a bored voice. Until he got to Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he spoke softly, "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity."

The way he enunciated each syllable of the last word put his teeth on edge. Behind him he could hear sniggering, likely from Malfoy and his friends. The Potions Master continued the register until all the names were completed.

Harry eyed him as he walked around the room stalking in between the desks and rows as he gave his speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

An impressive speech Harry thought. Making potions had a certain addicting quality to it. Unlike most magic it required patience and firm attention to detail. He could see Hermione practically quivering in her seat, ready to learn.

Snape's voice snapped out in the silence. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Hmm that isn't something I've studied yet. I'd guess it would be some type of sedative or maybe a poison based on the properties of asphodel.'

He thought about whether he should guess or not and decided not to. Since it wasn't in the year one potion book it might be viewed suspiciously if he knew that. In the brief silence as he contemplated he saw Hermione raise her hand.

'Where did she learn it from?' He wondered.

Snape loomed over him and he finally answered. "I don't know sir."

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." Snape sneered.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

That one was easy. "In the stomach of a goat Professor Snape." That question was not only in the reading material for the class but also in his _Dueling for Novices_ book he picked up with Hagrid. Duelists were expected to carry one on their person just in case.

Snape blinked and then Harry felt a brush against his Occlumancy Shields. He ensured he gave nothing away, no tell that he felt the intrusion.

"I suppose you've done at least some reading." He whirled around, his interrogation apparently done and explained what asphodel and wormwood would be used for.

'Ah of course Draught of the Living Death. Obvious in hindsight.'

They were paired up and began doing their first potion. It was simple Boil-Cure potion. It was actually the first potion that Harry had ever brewed under Mr. Weasley's instruction. Harry made a bit of a show of reading through the directions carefully as he and Ron got down to the business of making the potion.

Snape glided through the classroom being a general nuisance. He made snide remarks toward the Gryffindors while taking the time to praise Malfoy's stirring ability. Behind him Neville gave a cry of alarm. Harry looked back and saw the cauldron a twisted mess. The acidic concoction Neville and Seamus had made was pooling on the floor and advancing on the rest of the class.

"Idiot boy!" Snape vanished the mess and berated Neville even as boils began to swell up around the boy's face. "Don't just stand there, take him to the hospital wing." Snape ordered Seamus.

The Potions Professor turned toward Harry and proceeded to berate him for not warning Neville. Harry could feel a flash of irritation rise up but he quashed it. He even lost the point he had earned in McGonagall's class. Once the class was finished Ron headed for the door. Harry stayed behind and approached Professor Snape. Ron gave him a look that seemed to suggest he had gone off the deep end.

"Professor Snape can I have a few moments of your time?"

"What do you want Potter?" Snape stared him down and Harry felt another brush against his Occlumancy shields.

"I didn't know about the Draught of the Living Death. Can you recommend additional texts for me to read so I'm not unprepared for your class?"

Snape stared at him for several seconds. It was rather awkward after the first few. Harry didn't fidget and patiently waited. Finally Snape replied, "Get out of my classroom and don't waste my time."

Harry frowned and retreated out of the door. After they got a safe distance Ron looked at Harry. "Have you gone mental? Snape's got it in for us Gryffindors and he really doesn't like you. Keep your distance mate or he'll get real nasty."

"I was hoping to get on his good side. Potions looks really interesting. You think any of your brothers might have time to help me out with some extra study?"

"Harry are you sure they sorted you right? You're like a Ravenclaw!"

"Sorry it's just that magic is really interesting. Which way to the hospital wing? We should make sure Neville is all right."

Ron nodded. "Yeah all right. I think it is this way. Let's be quick about it though they'll be serving lunch soon!"

*****BREAK*****

The professors had gathered with the Headmaster to discuss how things were going. The staff meetings weren't held too often but Dumbeldore like to get the temperature of the school early on. The usual discussions took place such as who had already been found in broom closets together, the deficiency in the school brooms as well as the reports on how the new prefects were doing.

The Weasley twins were already up to mischief though what dominated the discussion was the Boy-Who-Lived. Nearly all of the teachers felt he was a good student. Flitwick was particularly impressed with him.

"They boy has power Albus. He's quite interested in dueling as well."

Snape sneered. "Careful what you teach him Filius. He has no problem turning his wand on his fellow students."

McGonagall raised her voice, "We have gone over this before Severus. He was provoked by Mr. Malfoy. He accepted his punishment and has kept his head down."

Snape snorted. "The boy obviously feels he's entitled to special treatment. In my class he was grandstanding and wanted to be treated differently than the rest of the class. He's going to be trouble, a glory seeking brat just like his father."

Severus was alone in his assessment as the others all had glowing things to say about Harry. When the meeting was done Snape asked for a word with Albus.

"What is it Severus?"

"Potter. His mind is shielded. How is this possible?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Fascinating. There are a few possibilities."

Albus didn't say more and Severus snapped out, "And what are those possibilities?"

The old man's eyes twinkled. "The cursed scar he bears on his forehead may be responsible. It could also be his mother's protection. You bear Voldemort's mark so magic such as Legilimency may not function properly."

Snape did not like being reminded of it. In truth he was quite put out at not being able to pilfer around Harry's mind. His report made he nodded his head to the headmaster and headed back to his quarters.

*****BREAK*****

Neville turned out to be fine and appreciated the visit. They groused about Snape and how biased he was. Harry found himself agreeing wholeheartedly. Neville was actually able to leave and join them for lunch in the feast hall.

The visit with Hagrid was nice. Ron noticed a Daily Prophet paper that talked about the break in at Gringotts. Harry really didn't care. Yes he had gold there but so did every other wizard. The rock cakes were quite awful and Harry didn't think he would be sampling anymore of Hagrid's cooking again.

What interested Harry most about the visit was Hagrid knowing about the rest of Ron's family. Sadly the conversation was not about Bill, instead it was about Charlie who also shared Hagrid's fondness for magical critters. After saying farewell they returned back to the castle proper.

"I've got one last detention with McGonagall and then I'll see you back in the common room for a rematch."

Ron grinned. "Deal."

The final detention was actually cut short. Professor McGonagall kept him there for only fifteen minutes before showing him out. "I've no doubt you've learned your lesson Mr. Potter. Keep working hard and stay out of trouble and you'll do just fine."

Since Ron wasn't expecting him for another hour Harry located one of the many empty classrooms and Hogwarts. It was time to see what his new wand could really do. Noise would be an issue so he couldn't be too destructive.

'No explosive spells here.'

Harry drew his wand and cast a barrage of stunners at the far wall. The wand practically singed to him. Normally when he cast a spell non-verbally the power behind it dropped dramatically however with his new phoenix core wand there was barely a difference.

Pleased with the result he began practicing more advanced magic. _Protego Maxima_ was used and the shimmering shield felt stronger. He still couldn't quite cast it non-verbally but _Protego_ was simple enough. Harry had been able to use that spell non-verbally previously but the protective output was greatly diminished. With his new wand he was confident it could handle all but the most potent spells.

After giving his wand a test run he practiced spells with high variance like _Diffindo_ which were sensitive to the amount of power poured in the spell. It took some adjusting and he had cut deeply into the back wall before he got the hang of it. Thankfully he had the magical means to repair said wall.

Before he knew it the hour was up and he stowed away his extra wand and headed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

*****BREAK*****

The weekend passed relatively uneventfully. Harry split up his time between playing games with Ron, helping Neville a little bit more in his classes and doing some of his own training. He also took the opportunity to visit the library and see what it had to offer.

He found Hermione already there reading a book. She ignored him and he didn't feel like listening to her lecture him about the rules or drone on about a piece of knowledge she found fascinating.

'When she loosens up a little I'll make nice. She is doing extremely well in her classes and has the potential to be a powerful witch. The fact that she is a muggle-born makes her a likely ally in the future against Death Eaters. I really just don't feel like dealing with her today though.'

The library held all sorts of books and Harry knew if he let himself he'd be locked inside for far too long. He'd set aside a couple of hours a week to learning additional things in the library but that would be it.

The next week was similar to the previous one. They had a lesson with Percy who taught them _Diffindo_. At first Harry was a little surprised that such a potentially dangerous Charm was being taught. Afterwards he had asked Percy about it and the prefect had told him that it would be taught later in their year anyway and that it was perfectly safe since no first year could push enough power into it to hurt someone.

'Mr. Weasley always told me I was more powerful than other wizards but I didn't imagine the gap would be this significant.'

The one major change was that flying lessons would start this week. Many of the first years could barely contain their excitement. Neville and Hermione were part of the very small minority who looked distinctly uncomfortable about it. Hermione had chosen to deal with the upcoming class by reading about it and she was telling others what she had learned. Neville was listening to her every word.

"You'll love flying Harry." Ron told him. "It is so much fun, almost as good as Quiddich!"

Harry nodded. His father was a great Quiddich player and he would love to emulate him in that path. Unfortunately there was simply so much to do and learn at Hogwarts. Not that it mattered since 1st years didn't play Quiddich but he would be face with a difficult choice next year. Assuming he wasn't complete pants at flying of course.

As luck would have it they would be stuck with the Slytherins for their flying lessons. Malfoy had already been bragging how incredible his own flying skills were. Class was held outside for obvious reasons. There were brooms waiting for them already.

Malfoy's voice could be heard quite clearly, "What kind of rubbish broom is this? This is why first years should be allowed their own broom!" Harry wasn't an expert on brooms but these did look rather pathetic.

After the students arrived Madam Hooch made her appearance. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up."

Harry and the others did as instructed.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch, "and say up!"

"UP!"

Harry's broom instantly shot into his hand. He had felt the magic of the broom quite clearly and the broom vibrated a bit in his hand, eager to be put to use. Glancing around he saw that Ron, Draco and most of the individuals from magical homes were successful. Neville was the exception there as his broom had barely stirred. Hermione's broom flopped over and she glared at it.

Madam Hooch came around and made sure everyone had a good hold of their broom. Those who could not get the broom to come to their hand ended up having to pick it from the ground physically. Once everyone was situated she gave further instructions.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two..."

Neville was nervous and had jumped the gun. He pushed off hard before the whistle.

"Come back boy!" Hooch cried.

Neville though was rising straight up, like a cork shot out of a bottle. He went twelve feet up, then twenty feet. Harry saw his scared pale face look down and at the ground. Neville gasped and slip sideways off the broom.

Harry had an instant to act. Everyone was watching Neville so he circumspectly pulled out his wand and cast a silent Cushioning Charm on the ground right before Neville smashed into it. Neville made a moan of pain as his broomstick floated away. Harry glanced around, glad no one had seemed to notice his spell casting.

Madam Hooch bent over and examined Neville. "Merlin that could have been a lot worse boy! It looks like you only bruised your wrist a bit. Come on boy up you get, no bones broken means you're fine."

Neville face twisted as he muttered. "It hurts."

Hooch sighed and turned to the rest of the class. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing. None of you is to touch your brooms until I return or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quiddich.' Come along now Longbottom."

Ron shook his head. "Poor bloke, second time he's had to go the hospital wing!"

Draco waited until Hooch was out of ear shot. "Did you see that? What a useless lump." He mocked and the Slytherins broke out into laughter."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil snapped.

Pansy Parkinson mocked Parvati for sticking up for Neville while Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall from the ground. It glinted in the sun and Harry stepped forward.

"Give that to me Malfoy, I'll return it to him."

"I think I'll leave it up somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up a tree?" With that Malfoy kicked off and flew up next to a nearby oak tree. Harry simply looked at him. "Come and get it Potter."

'He must be joking.'

"Madam Hooch told us not to get on our brooms. Don't leave it on the tree, you'll only get in trouble." Harry replied.

Draco laughed. "The house of the brave huh? What a joke. Well if you aren't going to come get it I'll just drop it."

Harry stayed silent. Ron filled the void by yelling up at him. "You slimy snake get down here!"

Draco opened his hand and the Remembrall dropped and swiftly fell toward the ground. Harry pulled out back his wand and loudly spoke the incantation. "_Accio!" _ The magical device instantly shot towards him and he caught it with his hand. The other first years were a bit astonished though the Gryffindor students weren't terribly surprised by Potter knowing advanced spells.

Malfoy was now scowling when he returned to the ground. Harry could see his hand twitch toward his wand but the Slytherin decided against it. Eventually Hooch returned to finish the lesson. The entire time Harry could feel Malfoy's eyes staring after him. That didn't stop him from enjoying his first lesson in flying. It turned out he was good at it, just like his father, and that put a massive grin on his face.

**AN: **So far not a huge amount has diverged from canon. Harry now knowing magic is far more likely to use it as opposed to doing something silly like chase people around on a broom he's never flown before. Where possible he wants to hide his talent (as Bill suggested) but he still wants to be seen as a prodigy and an emerging leader for the rest of his classmates to rally around. A delicate dance but one I like writing. Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14: Duels

**AN: **Here we go - longest chapter to date. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Chapter 14: **Duels

"Ron, do you mind if I work with Neville during Potions class today?"

Harry and Ron were walking toward said Potions class when Harry asked the question.

"You feel sorry for him don't you." Ron replied.

He shrugged. "You said it yesterday, that's twice now he's gone to the hospital wing. Let's try to avoid him having to go a third time."

Ron agreed to it with little fuss. Longbottom was off to a very rocky start and if Harry could help him then that would be good. Seamus wasn't too bad either. Ron enjoyed hanging out with him when Harry was doing his Ravenclaw routine.

As usual, Harry and Ron were one of the first people to arrive. Harry loitered around the door, waiting for Neville. When he arrived Harry approached. "Neville, Seamus, would you mind if we switched partners? I'll work with Neville and you can work with Ron."

Seamus eagerly nodded his head while Neville looked uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"McGonagall said that our house would be like our family at Hogwarts. Family should take care of each other." Harry caught Neville's eye and saw Neville clench his jaw slightly.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled, "Just remember that when someone struggles in Herbology!"

They got seated and waited for Professor Snape to arrive. Harry quietly mentioned that he had spoken with Terry Boot and learned they would be producing the Awakening Potion in class. The Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff first year class had Potions earlier in the week.

"You grind up the ingredients and I'll do the stirring. Sound good?" Potter asked his nervous partner. Neville nodded in agreement and just at that time their instructor stalked in, his cape billowing behind him.

"Turn to page thirty two and begin." He paused a moment and then looked at Harry, and then at Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class last week."

Harry stiffened. 'That bastard.'

Longbottom looked down, blinking quickly.

"Well? Stop dawdling and begin!" Snape ordered the class.

Harry directed Neville to ground up the snake fangs while he got to work with the cauldron. Neville's hands trembled slightly. Harry noticed and kept up a steady drumbeat of instructions, softly so as to not incur the wrath of the Potions Master.

"Excellent work Draco. You added the gristle at just the right moment." Snape commented aloud for the entire class to hear.

Neville added the ingredients he had ground up under Harry's direction while Harry stirred it the appropriate number of times clockwise. The substance began to change color and bubble slightly, just as the potions book had suggested it should.

"Halfway done." Harry commented.

The potion wasn't complicated and Harry had already memorized the steps in preparation for the class. Neville's nerves simmered down and by the end of the class he had a slight smile. Snape just scowled at them as he stalked past them.

Ron and Seamus hadn't done as well as he had but there were no melted cauldrons. That was the important thing.

"What a git." Ron said once they got out of earshot of the classroom.

The Gryffindors all agreed with the sentiment even Hermione nodded before catching herself. "We shouldn't call Professor Snape names."

Ron scoffed. "A git is a git. Not saying it doesn't make it any less true."

"You'll cost us points if someone overhears." Hermione rebutted. Several of the other Gryffindors hurried along, not wanting to listen to Ron and Hermione argue for the umpteenth time. The only ones who remained were Neville and Seamus.

Harry was about to step into the argument when Draco called out from behind him. "Potter!"

Harry turned to face Draco who was flanked by his two usual companions. In addition Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were along as well. Ron fingered his wand while Harry kept a blank expression on his face and his hands at his sides.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm tired of you trying to show me up and I still owe you from the train. I'm challenging you to a wizard's duel!"

Harry looked Draco in the eye. "I'll think about it and get back to you by tomorrow."

Draco laughed. "Oh are you scared Potter?"

"He's not afraid and he will duel you!" Ron flushed red and stepped in close to the blond pure-blood.

"You mustn't! We aren't allowed to duel each other." The group of Slytherins glared at Hermione's interruption.

Pansy muttered under her breath something about mudbloods. Hermione turned toward the Slytherin girl and Harry felt his temper rise up again. That word was a sore spot for him.

'No, I am not going to be baited like this. '

Harry cleared his throat loudly. "I said I'll consider it. Tradition states that once a challenge is issued the person challenged has time to think about it. Or do Malfoys only pay lip service to wizarding traditions?"

"What would you know of our traditions? You were raised by muggles." Draco sneered.

"The school does have a library Malfoy. Now, for the last time I will consider it." He turned his back toward Draco and marched toward the Great Hall.

*****BREAK*****

After lunch Harry approached the diminutive Charms Professor.

"Professor Flitwick would you be able to referee a duel between me and another student?"

"Aren't you an eager one! Hogwarts used to have a dueling club you know. Yes I'd be happy to oversee a duel. Based on your age we'll use the junior circuit dueling rules."

The rules specified what kind of spells could be used. In addition unlike a proper duel that goes until one opponent has exited the dueling space, disarmed or knocked out, this battle was determined by who could land three jinxes, hexes or curses first.

"I've read out about those rules sir, can we do it next week right before lunch in the Great Hall?"

Flitwick looked up at Harry. "Want an audience eh? Well all the bests sports have crowds so that's fine. Who knows Harry, if your duel is popular I may even start the club again!"

He thanked the professor and went on his way. The opportunity to humiliate Draco in front of the entire school was too great to pass up. It would also serve to fully etch into everyone's minds that he was more dangerous than Malfoy. It also would also create a convenient excuse to get to know Susan Bones.

'I really should thank Malfoy for this one day.'

*****BREAK*****

Draco Malfoy was not pleased how things had gone in Hogwarts so far. Sure he had taken over the younger Slytherin crowd easily enough, his father's name made that all too simple. The older years followed Marcus Flint, the captain of the Quiddich team. Draco was canny enough to see that trying to get the older years to follow his lead would be futile. Instead he had spoken with Marcus and he would allow the younger years to follow Draco's lead. In exchange Draco promised that the Malfoy family would look kindly on Marcus post Hogwarts.

His only real rival was a third year girl, Theresa Thicknesse. Her family had influence, though not as great as his father's of course, and she was academically gifted. She had resented a younger student muscling in on her position with the younger years. Malfoy had to convince people personally how unwise it would be to side with Thicknesse over a Malfoy. Through a combination of threats and bribery he pulled away her support.

One by one he won them over and soon the girl was completely ostracized.

'Serves the bitch right for trying to get in my way.'

There were no other real threats in Slytherin house however he knew loyalty was fickle. If they sensed weakness the tide could turn. Probably not back toward Thicknesse but to one of the other ambitious individuals. Theodore Nott for example would love to usurp his position. In any other class without Draco he would be the young Slytherin lead. His father was wealthy though again, not as wealthy as a Malfoy. And while he didn't have the political connection Lucius had, he was known in the right circles to be a dispenser of the darkest sort of curses and artifacts.

Draco was at home in Slytherin and could navigate its turbulent waters. It was Potter that was his bane. It had caught him completely by surprised that the Boy-Who-Lived had assaulted him so easily. His comments on the train clearly struck a nerve, something he would keep in mind for the future, but the cost had been high. Part of the reason he had the initial struggle with Theresa was because the Hogwarts rumor mill had him being trounced in a duel with Potter.

Draco had written to his father and been told that there was nothing he could do, yet. The Boy-Who-Lived was legendary among the wizarding world at the moment. The boy who saved them all from You-Know-Who. His father had told him that the reputation must be chipped away, he needed to seem human, fallible.

_Get the boy in trouble. Show everyone that the Boy-Who-Lived was just another student, a student who breaks rules and served detention. Dispel the halo around him and then will be the time to act. _

Draco had taken his father's words to heart and had tried to goad Potter into flying while Madam Hooch was away. If they had been caught Draco would gladly face the same punishment if it meant that Potter would become vulnerable. It was not to be since Harry had almost dismissively retrieved Neville's bauble.

A Malfoy did not just simply give up. His next ploy was to trick Harry into agreeing to a midnight duel and then tip off Filch that Potter was planning on being in the halls after curfew. He had suspected that Harry would accept and was once again flummoxed by the response. Draco knew dueling traditions, his father and mother had seen to that. What Harry was doing was perfectly permissible, the surprise was that Harry knew about it. Wasn't he raised by muggles?

It was now evening and almost all of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall enjoying their meals. Malfoy was holding court among the younger years when Harry Potter came walking up to the table. Draco squared his shoulders and sat up as Harry approached. However Harry wasn't alone, along with him was the Charms Professor.

'Did that coward grass me up?' Draco thought to himself angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy," the small professor spoke, "I understand you and Harry wish to duel?"

Draco thought quickly. Almost the entire table had stopped talking. He wasn't sure how to play this, he had to think. "What did Potter say? You know he doesn't like me."

Harry gave him a look. "I told him you challenged me to a duel. Being aware that Professor Flitwick is a renowned duelist I suggested that he be there to oversee it."

"Yes, yes, and I jumped at the chance. Hogwarts used to have a dueling club and this would be a good opportunity for the school to learn a bit more about formal dueling. I've spoken with the Headmaster and he agreed that we could use the Great Hall for this."

Every ear in Slytherin was turned to the conversation. If Draco accused Potter of lying it would make him look afraid of him. He knew Potter was fast with his wand but he was a pure-blood and Potter was just a half-blood. He should be better. His original plan was in tatters but this could work just as well. He wasn't a fan of just using brute force but a snake had fangs for a reason.

"Very well Potter."

Flitwick briefed them on the rules of the duel and set the time for next Thursday.

The added time would be put to good use by Draco. He would show the entire school that the Boy-Who-Lived was just another student. Not someone to be feared or held in awe. When he brought Potter low he would never be questioned within Slytherin again.

*****BREAK*****

Harry Potter was utterly confident in his ability to defeat Draco. Mr. Weasley would probably chide him for underestimating an opponent but the gap between him and what his classmates could do was massive.

'Not that I can show off everything but I'll put on a good show.'

He also intended to use the duel as an excuse to finally make a connection with Susan Bones. She was the niece of the head of the DMLE and Madam Bones was also her guardian. The entire school of course was talking about the duel between he and the Malfoy heir. As seemed typical for Hogwarts it was swiftly ballooning into something nonsensical. He wasn't going to complain about that since it worked in his favor. The entire school would see the Boy-Who-Lived once again triumphant against a pure-blood bigot.

On Saturday he located Susan Bones outside chatting with another Hufflepuff, a girl named Hannah Abbot. Harry approached them and said hello. "Ms. Bones may I have a word in private?"

Hannah giggled and waved her friend off. Susan and Harry walked a bit away.

"Susan, you know about the duel right?"

"I do. Good luck." She offered simply.

Harry scratched the back of his head in a show of faux nervousness. "Yes, well I really want to win. I know your aunt is something of a legend among the Aurors and I was wondering if you could teach me a hex or two."

Susan's face began to cloud over and Harry's voice sped up.

"Nothing Dark of course! I just want to surprise him with something."

Susan looked at him square in the eyes. "So... you want me to teach you a spell that I might have picked up from Auntie?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, if you don't mind of course."

"Sod off Potter."

Harry had not been expecting that response at all. What had he done wrong?

"Um, well if you'd rather not that's all right." Harry replied, wondering how he could salvage the situation.

"You don't need my help. Everyone knows you know loads of magic. You get extra lessons from Professor Flitwick, the Gryffindor prefects are holding extra practice session too. The dueling rules also don't allow for 'surprise spells.' Auntie warned me about people like you. She told me that other students would try to make nice with me just because of who she is. I didn't think you would be one of them." Her voice had rose in the middle of her rant and then ended in a harsh whisper.

Harry's jaw fell open a bit. His features took on a guilty look before he masked it but it was too late. Susan turned away angrily and stalked back to her friend.

'Damn it. She's not wrong. I did want to make friends with her because of who Madam Bones is but I didn't think I was obvious. I really hope she doesn't spread stories about this.'

Harry opted not to try to apologize to Susan just yet. She seemed quite upset and it may even make things worse. He'd have to be more careful in the future.

*****BREAK*****

Charlie enjoyed having Bill visit him at his new job. His job was really everything he dreamed it could be, sure it was dangerous but that just made it more exciting. His Quiddich trained reflexes were put to good use here.

Now that he was gainfully employed he could also afford better things. Still not enough to afford a lot of dragon hide gear, which was why he had been training his dueling skills so fiercely. Bill had promised if he could beat him in a duel he'd buy him a pair of dragon hide boots.

"You won't catch me off guard this time Bill." Charlie grinned at his brother.

Bill was different, ever since he quit his job at Gringotts. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. His eyes had always been intent on one thing at a time. Bill's focus was always all consuming but now his eyes moved always drinking in the surroundings and missing not a single detail.

'And I thought working with dragons was dangerous. If Bill is any indication curse breaking for Gringotts is a lot worse.'

Charlie was ready, he had honed his speed and learned a few tricks. He would be ready for any surprises, he was going to win.

The duel began and Charlie sent a wave of curses toward Bill. Nothing too powerful just a few stunners, a Disarming Charm and a Knockback Jinx. As he was launching those spells Bill fired a single curse at him.

_"__Dajīj."_

'Not this again.'

Charlie braced himself for the shrieking cacophony. He wouldn't let himself be distracted this time. As the shrieking began Charlie found all his spells missing completely as Bill Apparated away. In an instant the younger Weasley put together Bill's plan. Apparation made noise, the Egyptian curse would prevent Charlie from hearing where Bill Apparated to. That meant that Bill would be right behind him!

Charlie whirled around ready to curse Bill as soon as he saw him. He never did see him before the Stunning Spell hit him and he went down.

Charlie opened his eyes to see Bill's smiling face.

"Where the bloody hell were you?"

Bill pointed up and Charlie groaned. He Apparated above him? The legendary Gryffindor seeker got blindsided from the air. He hoped the twins never learned of this.

"How did you land safely?"

"Cushioning Charm." Bill replied without a hint of taunting, which really just made it worse.

"I want another go." Charlie demanded.

"If you can make it to Christmas at The Burrow, I'll give you another rematch."

Charlie's face twisted in a grimace. That would be difficult, he had just started working at the reserve which meant he would be the low man on the totem pole.

"I'll see what I can do."

*****BREAK*****

Harry used the duel as an excuse to practice his magic with others in his year. Ron was all too happy to learn some of the hexes and felt it was his duty to do so as Harry's second. Never mind the fact that in the beginner circuit dueling rules there was no need for seconds. Harry wasn't about to burst his bubble. Besides the Death Eaters like Malfoy's father were still out there, his friends knowing how to use a wand properly was important.

First, was getting Neville to learn how to using the Stinging Hex properly. Harry didn't get the impression the boy was stupid, timid yes, but not stupid. For whatever reason it took him a long time to get it right and even then he had to concentrate fully for the Stinging Hex to work. Once they finally did get him up to speed Harry proposed they both fire on him so he could practice dodging and shielding.

"You're crazy mate, but all right." Ron agreed.

Harry grinned and told them to start. Ron and Neville both fired one hex a piece at Harry. Harry remained motionless as both Stinging Hexes missed him. He gave them a look and both of them flushed and fired again.

This time one of them was on target and Harry side stepped away from the strike.

"Keep going." Harry ordered.

Ron and Neville began casting faster. Neville failed to manifest the hex a few times since he wasn't used to casting quickly however Ron had gotten the hang of it. Harry ducked, dodged and when he couldn't he put up a _Protego_. The Stinging Hex smacked into the shield and dissipated. Harry released the shield and continued to almost dance around the room. When necessary he put up his shield again, after a few iterations he varied energy of the Shielding Charm, causing one of the Stinging Hexes to be deflected.

The deflected hex harmlessly bounced into the floor. "Wait a second." Potter held his hand up and his two friends stopped firing.

"I want to practice that, being able to deflect spells." Harry was already familiar with how to do so thanks to Mr. Weasley's training. If anyone plundered Neville or Ron's minds they would see Harry learning through practice how to do this advanced technique.

They ended up practicing for an hour. Ron was exhausted after all the spell slinging though Harry and Neville seemed all right.

"Malfoy doesn't stand a chance." Ron declared.

Harry agreed but still said he was going to take it seriously and wanted to practice daily. Ron, with his perceived duties as Harry's second in the duel, wasn't about to refuse. That meant he would be getting an extra hour of practical spell work practice every day without him realizing it.

His machinations hadn't worked on Susan Bones but they certainly were working with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. At no point did he feel remorse. Being able to fight was in their best interests. The Death Eaters who tortured the helpless were still out there. So many of them had escaped justice and Harry would make sure he and his friends were ready when it came time to flush society of their filth.

*****BREAK*****

In the lead up to the duel all of Hogwarts was abuzz. Not only were there rumors, excitement and all the other hoopla there was also betting. At the heart of the betting ring were the Weasley twins. Having sat in on one of Harry's training sessions with Neville and Ron they knew exactly how capable the Boy-Who-Lived was.

The problem was that Harry was the heavy favorite. Not only was there his reputation as the Boy-Who-Lived who slew You-Know-Who, but Harry had already defeated Draco. Harry also performed well in his classes. He answered his professors questions accurately and he was often one of the first to learn whatever spell Percy was teaching them.

The Weasley twins were not to be deterred. Instead they began offering 2-1 odds. If you put up one sickle and won, you would get your sickle back and two additional ones. That proved tempting enough for some. Frank and George were actually looking to be in a lot of trouble if Harry did manage to lose, they wouldn't have enough to payout to everyone.

Harry wasn't going to let that happen. It was the day of the duel and nearly all of Hogwarts was in attendance. The junior circuit rules were rather restrictive. Both contestants would be in a circle 3 meters in diameter and they would be placed seven meters apart. They were not allowed to leave the circle for any reason and the lists of approved spells were limited. Staples such as the Disarming Charm, Stinging Hexes, Shield Charm and a host of minor jinxes were listed. Harry was only planning on using a couple of the jinxes. The Tripping Jinx and maybe a Knockback Jinx.

Harry took his position as did Draco. The blond Slytherin was wearing actual dueling robes instead of the normal Hogwarts ones. Dueling robes didn't really give someone much of an advantage. They had more pockets and places to hide extra wands and they were slightly more form fitting so the robe didn't get in the way of wand movements, but that was it.

Professor Flitwick stood between the two. He went over the rules again for all present and asked the combatants if they were ready.

"I am ready Professor however I did have a question for Mr. Malfoy. Why did you want to duel me? Considering the debt your family owes me I'm curious about your animosity."

"What are you talking about Potter? We don't owe you anything."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "From what I've read, Voldemort put your father under the Imperious Curse. Your father was too weak to save himself and it wasn't until I killed Voldemort that he was freed."

Predictably almost the entire study body flinched. Harry could understand that fear but what really irked him was how most of the professors also reacted.

'I really expected better. Mr. Weasley never flinches.'

Sudden pain bloomed in his scar. Stronger than at any other time he could remember. Keenly aware he was in front of a massive audience he retreated behind his Occlumancy shields. He controlled his features despite the burning pain licking at the corners of his psyche. Thankfully, behind his Occlumancy shields the pain was muted and eventually it faded.

In the interim Malfoy had flinched and then his face colored angrily. He hissed out, "You don't know what you're talking about Potter."

"Oh? Explain it to me then." Harry taunted.

Flitwick cleared his throat. "Enough of this. We are here to duel. Let your wands speak instead of your tongues."

Harry inclined his head toward Filius and then faced Draco. He bowed and Draco stiffly did the same. Draco took on one of the popular professional dueling stances while Harry just casually held his wand at the ready.

"Three, two, one, and BEGIN!"

Draco instantly began by crying out "_Furnunculus_." Harry easily side stepped the curse and responded with a Stinging Hex. Draco dodged to his right and cast another jinx at Harry. Malfoy was moving when he did so causing the spell to go wide without Harry even needing to move.

The students began cheering loudly and Harry began to put on his show. He sent another pair of Stinging Hexes at Malfoy who had to move to the right again, reaching the edge of his circle. Draco tried to counter again but Harry just smoothly dodged and continued firing. Malfoy now at the edge attempted to jump the other way. Harry instantly reacted and sent a fast Knockback Jinx into Draco's body in mid air.

The strike hit him and launched him physically out of the raised circle and into the Slytherin crowd. Luckily for Draco he hit flesh instead of the stone floor. The other students let out a roar of approval. The cheering from the Gryffindor area was the loudest but other groups were nearly as vocal. The few who weren't were likely mourning the sickles they had foolishly bet against the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco made his way back up to the dueling circles. Flitwick asked him if he felt up to continuing and he snapped back a yes. The young Malfoy began the next round by sending a torrent of curses as fast as he could toward Harry.

'Not bad actually. He'd probably beat Ron or Neville as they are now.' Harry idly thought as he dodged the first three curses and put up a _Protego_. The curses splashed against the shield to no effect. Draco paused his onslaught to catch his breath and figure out a way past and Harry sent a Tripping Jinx followed up by three Stinging Hexes in quick succession. Malfoy surprised him by dodging the first three, the last one he batted aside with his wand into the Gryffindor tables. The hex managed to hit a 2nd year boy who cursed.

'Was that desperation or was he actually trained to flick away spells like that?' Harry wondered. He could do the same but had thought it would be too advanced to show off. The look of surprise on his face wasn't faked at all.

Draco sneered. "Bet you didn't know I could do that Potter? If you had been raised by a proper wizarding family you wouldn't be so ignorant about everything."

Harry replied with a trio of swift Stinging Hexes that had Draco scrambling out of the way. There really wasn't much of a point in using a variety of curses. Draco either didn't know how to use _Protego_ or was waiting to use it. In a real duel spell variety mattered since different types of spells couldn't be countered easily with a Shield Charm. For this type of duel? The Stinging Hex was perfect. The wand motion was quick and the rules just said you had to hit your opponent with the hex not actually put them down.

Draco was hard pressed to dodge or deflect all of the incoming curses. Counterattacking was attempted but it was difficult for him to concentrate on safety while retaliating. The few curses he managed to get out were easily avoided as Harry continued the steady barrage.

Harry spotted an opening and switched to the Tripping Jinx and tagged Draco causing the Slytherin to fall flat on his face. The boy clutched his nose and Harry kept his face expressionless. Flitwick was talking to Draco. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying thanks to reverberating sound of hundreds of students cheering and chanting.

He didn't necessarily like being the center of attention, it made him slightly uncomfortable. It was necessary though. Necessary for him to show all of Hogwarts and later the world that he could be the successor of Dumbledore. Draco got unsteadily to his feet and wiped away the blood coming from his nose.

Draco snarled and shouted out his next spell. "_Impedimenta_!"

That spell was harder to dodge as there was no ray of light or projectile to give away its path. It still could be dodged of course based on the direction of the wand. Harry didn't chance it and just calmly put up his _Protego_.

"I'll give you one minute to cast whatever you like Malfoy and then I'll end it."

Draco's knuckles were white as he gripped the wand and began sending spells out toward Harry at an even quicker rate. Each spell plinked off of Harry's shield without causing more than a ripple. Draco cast a variety of spells, almost all of the ones on the approved list before Potter's self imposed time limit ended.

"My turn Malfoy."

Harry still didn't use his absolute top speed however it was still faster than he had been casting before. Stinging Hexes were used to force Draco once more to one side of the circle. For the grand finale Harry struck out with a _Petrificus Totalus_. He knew the spell would hit but before the spell connected he viciously used a pair of _Furnunculus _curses as well. Malfoy stiffen completely as the magic hit him and an instant later painful boils erupted all over his body. Harry hadn't been judicious with the strength of the spells and that caused them to be more potent and thus more painful to the Slytherin.

Flitwick declared Harry the winner. The twins did a dance and the crowd began to chant "Potter! Potter! Potter!"

Flitwick ended the Full Body-Bind Curse and Draco stumbled to his feet. His face a painful mass of boils. Instead of allowing himself to be led away to the hospital wing he rushed forward toward Potter and shouted out a curse.

"_Serpensortia_!"

The spell had been aimed at Harry's feet and a viper appeared ready to lash out. Harry reacted without thinking and used a silent _Diffindo_ to cut the snake in two a moment before Flitwick stunned it. Flitwick whirled on Draco and disarmed him, pocketing his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy that was a lethal spell! I don't even know what the proper punishment for you will be but after seeing Madam Pomfrey you will remain in the Slytherin Dungeons until we decide what to do with you!" The professor was practically quivering with outrage, his voice shrill toward the end.

"My father will hear of this! He's on the school board you can't threaten me!"

Severus Snape had heard enough and hit Draco with a _Langlock_. Snape whispered something in his ear and Draco finally agreed to head toward the infirmary.

Harry was pleased with his victory but he was troubled by the end. At Hogwarts he had used _Accio_ and _Protego_, spells typically taught in the middle years of Hogwarts. Non-verbal spells weren't taught until the upper years of Hogwarts and when used the potency of said spells were often greatly diminished. A _Diffindo_ strong enough to cut through a snake without being non-verbally would alone be impressive but to do it silently?

'Hopefully they will be too focused on that git Malfoy's attempt to kill me.'

The other concern he had was why his scar had begun to ache right as he mentioned killing Voldemort. He had said his name plenty of times and it never caused a reaction. Why had it done so now? It was troubling and he wasn't sure who to turn to. He had faith in his Occlumancy shields but what if concern about the scar led to Dumbledore to try to do a full mental probe? The cover of being a natural Occlumens could still work but any sustained effort by a wizard as strong as the Headmaster would eventually succeed.

It irked him that in his moment of triumphant he was more worried than ever.

**AN: **Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15: The Aftermath

**AN: **I'm back! Please enjoy the new chapter.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 15: **The Aftermath

"He tried to kill him Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed. Normally the Scottish witch was stern but even tempered. Now her blood was up. One of her lions had been attacked.

She was but one of four individuals in the room. Beside the aforementioned Albus there was Flitwick and Snape.

Severus snorted. "Potter was safe the entire time. Our esteemed dueling champion here had matters well in hand and I always carry a Bezoar on my person. The boy was never in any real danger."

"That isn't the point." She countered. "A student tried to murder another student."

Flitwick frowned. "Severus you are correct that Potter was never in any real danger, that doesn't excuse young Mr. Malfoy's actions."

Minerva sharply nodded. "The DMLE should be informed."

"You would bring the Aurors into this?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Precisely. This is beyond detentions and house point deductions."

Albus raised his hand in a placating gesture. "Minerva, please. The boy is only eleven, would you really subject him to Azkaban over this?"

She hesitated. The idea of a child in that terrible place was unthinkable. She shook her head and gave the Headmaster a look. "Do you really think they would sentence him there?"

"Perhaps not, if he is sentenced at all. You know how influential his father is."

"The Malfoys are not above the law." She bristled at the mere suggestion.

"Think this through. If we bring the Aurors in we don't know what could happen. Even in the best case scenario for young Mr. Malfoy he will be completely removed from Hogwarts. Where do you think he will go?" Albus asked.

Flitwick saw where Dumbledore was going. He nodded his head. "Durmstrang."

"Yes, the school that willingly teaches the Dark Arts." The old Headmaster looked directly at his deputy. "He had the misfortune to be born into a family steeped into the Dark Arts. Must we fully condemn him to the life of a Dark Wizard? While he is here at Hogwarts he can be influenced, he can have a chance."

She pursed her lips. As always the Headmaster was persuasive. Against her better judgment she relented. "Very well but he will serve detention for this and Severus so help me, you will let him know that the next time he pulls a stunt like that I will go to Madam Bones myself."

Albus gave her a genial smile and she did not return it as she left his office. As Flitwick and Severus turned to leave Albus called out, "Filius, please stay a moment." The Charms Master remained and waited for Albus to speak.

"What do you think of Mr. Potter's dueling ability?"

A small grin appeared on the face of the dueling champion. "Magnificent! The boy is a natural, and powerful to boot. He has Lily's natural affinity in Charms and James' reflexes. He is eager to learn and most important he _listens_."

"Ah yes, can a teacher ask for anything better than a student that heeds their wisdom?" Albus smiled genially.

"Though I do wonder about the final spell he used. I had not realized you had shown him now to use non-verbal spells."

Flitwick's own eyes twinkled. "That's just the thing headmaster, I haven't! I told you the boy is a natural."

Albus made a mental note of it. He knew Harry had exposure to the spell thanks to Percy Weasley before they learned of it in class but to use it non-verbally was an impressive feat, let alone imbuing it with enough power to slash through snake skin and sinew. Granted the boy was young and magic could act quite powerfully until the core 'settled' so to speak when emotions were running high. It could explain the sudden burst of power strong enough to empower the _Diffindo_. He wasn't quite satisfied with that answer since why would Mr. Potter think to even use that type of Charm against a snake unless he suspected it would work?

'Very curious.' Albus thought to himself as he dismissed Flitwick.

*****BREAK*****

Severus Snape did not tolerate fools. Even if they were part of his house. After the meeting with the Headmaster he coldly informed Draco to see him in his office. The young twit walked in and took a seat.

"What were you thinking you blithering idiot?" Snape snarled at him.

Draco recoiled as if struck. "You can't talk to me like that! You know who my father is."

Snape looked at his student in disgust. The boy didn't think.

"I know exactly who your father is. We worked together in the past and I know the high standards he has no doubt set for you. Do you think he would be pleased that you attempted to kill Potter in the Great Hall in front of the entire school?"

Draco's eyes shifted warily from side to side.

'At least he understands how utterly foolish he was.'

"I was just trying to scare Potter not kill him." He muttered in reply.

'Lies.'

"Scaring another student with a highly venomous snake? I'll repeat myself. Do you think your father would be pleased with an attempt to scare Potter in the Great Hall in front of the entire school?" His caustic tone as much as the words themselves were having an impact on the young Slytherin.

"I, well, what do you want me to say? I was just so angry. I practiced dueling day and bloody night! I worked with you and the older Slytherins. And the half-blood still beat me. It isn't right, it isn't fair!"

"I have better things to do than listen to you whine. If it wasn't for my actions protecting you they would have contacted the Aurors. Yes, yes your father probably could have paid some bribes and avoided any serious harm but it would have been a setback."

Draco was scowling but he had stopped talking back.

'Finally.'

"You'll be doing detentions for some time and you've cost Slytherin 50 points. Put Potter out of your mind. If anything happens to him, large or small, you will be the immediate suspect thanks to your actions. You're a Slytherin, I expect you to act like it."

Draco was not happy but he eventually bowed his head in defeat. "May I leave?"

Snape let him go. He was disappointed with many of his house lately. They lacked cunning. He also disliked having to continue to toady up to the pure blood elite. Dumbeldore insisted that the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not over. Snape being perceived as loyal to the pure blood ideology and granting favors to their offspring would allow him to continue to be a spy if the Dark Lord returned.

He had never become a Death Eater because he believed in their blood bigotry. He himself was a half-blood and far more talented in the Dark Arts than most Death Eaters. No, he hadn't joined for the 'cause.' He had joined out of spite and a desire to be respected. Bitterness and that yearning to be seen as powerful had led him to the greatest mistake of his life, and it had cost him everything.

His thoughts drifted to Harry who was inexorably linked to his colossal mistake. The boy bore the face of his childhood tormentor. That was infuriating and yet that wasn't the worst part about the boy's face. No, it was his eyes, Lily's eyes. They haunted him because it was he who was responsible for her death. It was he who gave the prophecy to the Dark Lord.

That was why it came easy to him to insult and belittle Potter. He had originally told himself that it was to help provide yet more evidence to individuals like Malfoy that he was loyal to their 'cause.' It was simply too easy, too easy to let out his anger on the eleven year old child.

He honestly was disgusted with himself at times. Disgusted with how he enjoyed seeing the boy react to his barbs. It was a challenge, the boy was self possessed and had unshakable confidence. Snape preferred to think of it as arrogance but even he had to admit his personality was not like James Potter. James was brash, arrogant and loud.

And yet while he didn't vocalize it or lord it over others like Malfoy, Harry Potter was arrogant in Snape's eyes. It was like the few times he interacted with Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. That witch was too polite to voice the sheer disdain she had for Severus however he could read it in her eyes. Not through Legilimency of course since you had to be a skilled Occlumens to hold her position, but in the way those eyes judged her. Harry was the same way. His body may be relaxed and at ease but Snape had a history of reading those around him, as a spy it was necessary. Harry was dismissive of him, not as a professor or as a wizard but as a person.

It galled him to think that a child had the temerity to pass judgment over him. In Snape's final review the bitter truth was that he deserved the condemnation. Snape had gotten his mother killed.

Yet, none of it changed things, he would keep the Potter boy safe despite his arrogance. He would do his best to make amends to Lily's shade. But he didn't have to like the boy.

*****BREAK*****

The Gryffindor common room was packed. They were celebrating Harry's win and some of the older students had supplied Butterbeer and the party was in full swing. It had been easy for Harry to duel in front of a crowd of hundreds but this social gathering unnerved him. His eyes held a hollow look even as he pasted a false smile on his face.

Harry suppressed a sigh as yet another person congratulated him. It was almost always a starting point. From there his would be questioners felt the ice was broken and would begin asking more questions. Did he use some of those moves when he fought You-Know-Who when he was a baby? Harry had failed to suppress his look of disgust at the question the first time. He had been one!

Others were less offensive with their questioning but those questions were also annoying. With his skill shown so clearly it had led to renewed talks about the Harry Potter book series and now several thought for sure that they were true.

Not everyone was annoying but overall it was not something he would want to repeat. Sadly it would seem that it would be critical in earning and maintaining his social support. Mr. Weasley had told him that friends made in Hogwarts now would be political allies in the future. The Death Eaters who were still free were rich and entrenched and every little bit would help.

As the evening grew later he was at his breaking point and decided to end it as politely as he could.

"Thank you for coming to cheer me on and for celebrating my win against Malfoy. I want to credit a few people for it. Percy Weasley has helped me quite a bit." The prefect preened under the compliment and gave Harry a grateful nod. "He's helped others too and I think everyone should give him a round of applause."

Percy was not in fact very popular among the house of the lions. Many found him stuffy, a bit pretentious and otherwise a stick in the mud. However as is ever in the Wizarding World prevailing winds were easy to follow. When the Boy-Who-Lived, who had just demolished a Slytherin challenger said to applaud Percy the crowd did so.

Harry let it go on for a moment and then raised his hands. "I also couldn't have done this without my two good friends, Ron and Neville. They spent hours training with me. Beating Malfoy was a lot easier than trying to dodge Stinging Hexes from those two!"

Neville and Ron both had their cheeks tinted a shade of red. Ron looked pleased while Neville looked deeply uncomfortable.

'Sorry Neville, I'll try not to embarrass you in the future.'

"All my training has left me rather exhausted so I'm going to turn in, again thank you for being the best house in Hogwarts!"

Another round of cheers and Harry left the common room and headed to the first year dorm. He really wasn't exhausted and there was some more work he could do. Spell practice was out of course but this time could be used to get a jumpstart on homework for his courses. He could get that out of the way so he did have time to disappear and work on the more advanced spells.

Neville entered the dorm not ten minutes later.

"Hey Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure Neville."

"Why did you mention Ron and me?" He let that hang in the air for only a second before he continued in a rush. "I mean I appreciate it but you are so good at magic you didn't need us and I just wanted to know why."

"You did help me. Could I have beaten Malfoy anyway? Yeah probably, but extra practice never hurt. Besides you are my friends, just knowing you are in my corner helps."

Neville still looked unsure but mumbled out an "OK thanks then," before pulling out his school books.

'We'll need to do something about that confidence. Your parents and my parents were friends and I know they would want me to look out after you.'

Mr. Weasley may have suggested the Longbottom family was important to gain favor with but unlike the Bones family that was not why Harry was going to make the effort. To Harry, his parents were amazing people who had fought courageously to keep him alive. What they valued, he would value. Neville had started the year off poorly but now he was making several improvements. Harry would make sure they continued until Neville was able to stand up on his own two feet.

*****BREAK*****

Bill had found the vampire a genial host. Precautions were taken but in the end they were unnecessary. The book was more folklore than anything else and was all together useless for Bill's hunt for how Voldemort had achieved immortality.

Before he left Romania he spoke with a few of his coworkers and offered to do some warding of their homes in exchange for working the winter holidays. He didn't get any takers at first but one finally bit and Bill left behind some rather obscure wards which would protect against a variety of things including vampires as well as more mundane threats. They weren't up to the scale like the ones at the Burrow but they were quite respectable.

Now that his business was finished in Romania he had to figure out where his hunt should next take him.

'To stay in Europe or not? There are a number of excellent libraries in Magical France and Magical Italy but I doubt anything in them would lead me to what Voldemort found. There are legends in India about wizards achieving immortality through reincarnation but that seems just like more folklore interwoven with muggle religious beliefs.'

Whatever selection he made he wouldn't have a lot of time to do his investigating. Peter Pettigrew would not end the year a free rat.

*****BREAK*****

Hermione enjoyed reading. She enjoyed the discovery of new facts and figures. The magical world was so fascination and she just wanted to drink in all of the knowledge she could. That being said, it was a lonely experience sitting in the library day after day while the other children interacted with each other.

She had hoped Hogwarts would be different. She had hoped she would find kindred spirits who saw the importance of education. Sadly the only ones who did seem to have that same thirst for knowledge were in Ravenclaw and at Hogwarts it was hard to interact with other houses.

It hadn't helped that she had picked a quarrel with the Boy-Who-Lived on the first day! She had only wanted to set him straight on how inappropriate his behavior was. That had enraged his friend Ron bloody Weasley and ever since that time her experience in the house had been miserable. Now it was nearly two months later, almost Halloween and she had no friends.

Harry himself never did anything to her but many others made their displeasure known. Lavender Brown and her clique insulted her hair and called her a book worm, they publically wondered how a Ravenclaw snuck into their house. Ron and Seamus had played pranks on her, sometimes her clothing would change into Ravenclaw colors and other times her shoes would cause her to trip every 4th step. She had wondered if the twins were helping Ron since that kind of advanced spell craft didn't seem like something he was capable of.

She supposed it wasn't quite as bad as what happened to her during normal school but again she had thought this place was different. She didn't even have solace in the fact that she was the best student! Harry had won more house points than she had and if she didn't have friends and couldn't even be the best academically what was she doing here?

Hermione wiped away a tear and quickly left the library before someone could see her cry. She nearly slammed into Harry as he was heading into the library. She tried to move past him but he blocked her path. "Hermione, stop. Why are you crying."

"Leave me alone!" Hermione was mortified that he had seen her cry. She moved around him and started to walk faster when she felt a spell being cast. No words were used but she felt herself slow down and Harry caught up to her at a leisurely pace.

"Hermione Granger, you are a Gryffindor and you are upset about something. Tell me what it is and let me help."

Hermione was a bit startled by the words and more so by the magic. "What kind of spell was that?"

"If you'll come with me and tell me what is wrong I'll teach it to you." He bargained.

Hermione was perturbed that he had cast a spell on her. Didn't he know that was against the school rules? On the other hand that inquisitive thirst for knowledge made her accept.

"All right." She agreed and Harry guided her to a nearby empty classroom.

*****BREAK****

It was a bit heavy handed and Harry was glad the young witch hadn't gone Susan Bones on him. Harry had not been completely ignorant of what was happening in his house. Yes, he spent many hours training and studying but he wasn't oblivious. The 1st year girls didn't get along with Hermione and neither did Ron. Ron had little patience for what he called the 'frizzy haired bossy know it all.'

This troubled Harry for a couple of reasons. She was alone, like he had been and that was a horrible feeling. If he could spare her that loneliness he would. Secondly she was gifted, extremely so. She could be a living paragon that magic was not about blood but rather hard work and intelligence. She did have annoying traits which was why he had put off becoming friendly with her but that had to stop.

"Thank you Hermione, now would you like to tell me what is going first or would you like to learn the spell first?"

Hermione instantly replied, "The spell."

_Aresto_ _Momentum_ was a second year Charm. Hermione had no difficulty in memorizing the wand motions and syncing them with the pronunciation of the spell. The spell wasn't typically designed to slow someone down. The impact would slow momentum and bring it to a halt. Since Hermione was in the act of walking, she had a momentary pause and then was able to continue. The magic lingered a bit that created the slowing byproduct.

"How did you do it non-verbally?" She asked after learning the spell.

"I just seem to be good with it. I just have to focus on bringing up a lot of my magic when I cast when I don't use words."

Hermione was about to try when Harry interjected, "I believe our deal was that I show you the spell and then you tell me what is wrong."

Harry could see Hermione's face close up in response to his request. Her eyes moved left to right and finally she said, "I'm just homesick that's all."

'Liar.'

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

Hermione's eyes snapped onto his. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I know what it is like to not have friends. Before Hogwarts my bigger cousin used to bully me and he scared off anyone who tried to be my friend. I hated being alone and unless I miss my guess right now you are alone."

Hermione's body quivered just a bit with repressed tears. "I... I just thought this place would be different."

Harry waited to see if she would say more and when she didn't he continued. "Hermione, I would like to be your friend. Gryffindors should stay together. I know Neville wouldn't mind being your friend either and I'll work on Ron."

She snorted. "Ron? He wants nothing to do with me. I think it is admirable that you want us all to get along but I don't want to make friends from pity."

Harry only had a split second to decide the correct response. His Gryffindor nature made him go for the bold play. He laughed.

Hermione's face grew red and she was about to speak when Harry beat her to the punch. "Pity? Hermione you are the most brilliant witch of our year! You have won us a ton of house points, when given the chance you'll help other people. It isn't out of pity that I want us to be friends."

Hermione was a bit taken aback. Harry could see her cheeks reddening and she looked torn about what to say.

"I, well, that is to say, thank you Harry. I think you are brilliant as well."

Harry breathed an internal sigh of relief that laughing at her had broken down her wall enough to see what he was trying to tell her. Now he would just need to talk to Ron about making sure Hermione felt welcome.

**AN: **Ehh a little sappy but writing 11 year old heart to heart is hard. As always please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Quiddich

**Chapter 16**

**AN:** I have to admit I was a bit bummed at only getting two reviews in the last chapter. Would like some honest feedback - is the story not interesting or was it just not a good chapter? What needs to be improved on ? I like to produce something people enjoy reading.

**Chapter 16: **Quiddich

"Hermione? Have you gone mad Harry? Why do you want to be friends with _her_?"

Harry was disappointed in Ron's reaction. "She reminds me a lot of me. When I was in muggle school I was picked on and teased and I didn't have any friends."

Ron had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Wait, you? How is that even possible. You're, you're, Harry Potter!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I had a bigger cousin who I lived with and he didn't like me. Anyone who tried to be my friend was scared away. It was hard growing up without any friends, why do you think I am so bloody grateful to be here?"

Ron still looked a bit rattled. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Ron looked like he was about to say something else but Harry filled the moment of silence.

"She also gets it from the Slytherins since she's a muggle-born. I've even heard the term 'mudblood' being used. "

Ron got angry. "My family warned me about that. A lot of Slytherin like people sided with You-Know-Who because he promised to take out the muggle-borns. Anyone who says stuff like that isn't worth nothing according to us Weasleys."

"I'm glad to hear you say that as my own mum was a muggle-born. That's why I want to be Hermione's friend, she reminds me of me and she's being picked on by those tossers. She's also really brilliant, she gets top marks on all of her essays."

Harry hoped Ron could see how important that was to him. He had already marshaled up his primary reasons. Ron still didn't look happy but he relented. Harry knew he would have to watch for further incidents between the two of them but for now things were going along fairly well.

*****BREAK*****

Harry had told Ron and Neville that he wanted to keep practicing, after all it wasn't like Malfoy would just leave them alone, especially after summoning a poisonous snake. Harry also introduced Hermione to the training as a chance to work on practical magic. Technically speaking it wasn't against the rules since it was still in a 'classroom' though the old abandoned classroom they used probably was not what the original creators of the rule had in mind. Nonetheless Hermione was a rather literal sort of girl and if it was technically within the rules of Hogwarts, well she was game.

Hermione was a welcome addition to the group. As Harry suspected she was quite the fast study and learned how to use the Stinging Hex and other minor jinxes very quickly. Her speed of casting could use some work, she was very diligent in making sure the verbal casting of the spell and the wand motions were done correctly and accurately. Even minor deviations weren't acceptable to her and that meant her casting was slower as she strove to get it done perfectly.

Her stamina wasn't as good as Neville's though she had Ron beaten in that department. They were working their way through the second year material and looking at how they could use some of those spells in duels. Harry was often the one defending from the incoming hexes and jinxes. He started to show a little bit more of his skill, easily deflecting spells away with his wand.

Harry appreciated the fact that Ron and Hermione were not bickering as often. The two had apparently decided on an informal truce. Harry knew it was because they both valued their friendship with Harry and he hoped that eventually they would enjoy each other's company for something other than his sake. Neville remained quiet, but since he rarely had a contrary word about anything neither Ron nor Hermione had any difficulties working with him.

The four of them woke up on Halloween day to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. In Flitwick's class they would be learning _Wingardium Leviosa_ something the four of them had already played around with. Their Charms professor was ecstatic with their achievement.

"Oh well done, bravo! My own house didn't do half as well, four Gryffindors have already mastered the spell, each of you take a point for your house!"

Harry watched as his three friends reacted in a similar fashion. Pride. They were glad to do well, Hermione was used to it but it still never failed to bring a smile to her face. Neville still looked embarrassed by the praise and yet he sat up straighter and had a shy grin. Ron puffed out his chest a bit and grinned from ear to ear.

The Halloween decorations for the Halloween feast were marvelous to behold. The Great Hall had a festive atmosphere with thousands of bats clinging to the walls and ceiling and swarming to and fro. The food was piled high and both Harry and Ron shared grins as the golden plates filled themselves with an orgy of culinary delight.

Before they could begin eating, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. He slumped on the table in front of Dumbledore and gasped, "Troll... in the dungeons... thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Harry instantly scanned his table to see if anyone was missing while pandemonium erupted around him. Dumbledore raised his wand and sparks flew from it, forcing the students to focus on him.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."

While Percy instantly took charge Harry was still completing his headcount. It looked like everyone in Gryffindor was accounted for among his year. He didn't know about the other years though, he just wasn't around them often enough.

"Is anyone missing?" He asked loudly but didn't shout. The few Gryffindors near him shook their heads. Harry repeated the question and got the same answer. He was unsure what to do, he knew from Mr. Weasley's lessons he could handle a troll but then again so could the professors. He felt a tug at the sleeve of his robes.

"Come on Harry we need to go this way." Ron told him.

Every part of Harry's being wanted to go confront the troll but there simply wasn't a reason for it.

"Yeah sure, I'm coming." Harry said and followed Ron toward where the other Gryffindors were following Percy back to their dorms. Harry fingered his wand as they journeyed through the hallways but there was no sign of the troll and soon they were in the Gryffindor common room.

It wasn't until later that they learned the professors had subdued the troll and that no one had been hurt. The rumor mill had something else to say about it since Snape was now seen to be walking with a limp but no one dared question the dour professor.

*****BREAK*****

Ron was practically giddy. It was the first Gryffindor match of the season! Quiddich was the greatest sport in the world and he couldn't wait to try out for the team himself. Of course that wouldn't be for some time but in the meantime he could cheer his heart out and watch his twin brothers bring glory as they pounded the Slytherins.

"Slytherins always cheat, you'll see, but we can win. Fred and George know their tricks and they'll keep 'em honest. Come on, hurry up we want to get good seats!"

Ron wished his closest friends were bigger fans. He supposed he could understand why Harry and Hermione weren't keen on it, having never seen a game before but what was Neville's excuse? Longbottom was coming along of course but he didn't look the least bit excited.

He was confident that Harry and Hermione would soon see how brilliant the game was. Who didn't like Quiddich? His only fear was that the Slytherins would somehow cheat their way to victory and maybe sour the entire event for them.

He really did not look forward to arguing with Hermione about it. The girl was still annoying but no one deserved to be called a mudblood by Malfoy and his cronies. Plus Harry was keen on having them all get along and he didn't want to argue with him. Ron could easily see how Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, he had a way with magic that surpassed all of them.

He wished he could be that good at magic but how could you compete with the Boy-Who-Lived? He was on an entirely different level, and while he could wish it, the fact remained he wasn't like that. If Harry had been puffed up about being better it may have irritated him but the bloke never lorded it over his friends and classmates. Better yet, Harry would always show him how to get better himself. The book stuff still confused him a bit but he was starting to 'feel' the way magic worked and he was even getting House Points himself! His mum had even sent him a care package of home cooked treats and a letter saying she was proud.

Thoughts of letters filled him with a bit of chagrin. He hadn't been as diligent as he should in sending letters to Ginny or his older brother Bill. He just didn't have the time! Between all the homework and the dueling practice sessions he barely had any time to play Gobstones or Wizarding Chess let alone write letters home!

The match started and the Slytherins were up to their usual tricks. Sadly, it was working.

"Someone is going to get hurt out there Ron, why isn't the referee doing more?" Harry asked.

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable. "Rules of Quiddich say that those fouls only give a free shot, you have to practically murder someone to be sent off."

"Well that's silly, this isn't at all safe." Hermione put in her two cents.

Ron scowled. "Are you sure you're in the right house? A little injury is worth it if you can take your team to glory!"

Hermione began to argue but Harry interrupted, "Oh hey is that the Snitch?"

Ron instantly forgot what Hermione had started to say and looked to where Harry was pointing. He saw a glimmer of light and he inhaled sharply. "You're right there it is! Neither seeker has seen it yet though."

None of the students in the stands or the players on the field had caught sight of it either. Ron watched it zip behind Terrence Higgs and laughed but then lost sight of it. His eyes wandered back toward where the action on the pitch was going on. Alicia Spinnet, one of the Chasers, had just taken an elbow to the face.

Lee Jordan screamed bloody murder as he commented on the game. "Open your eyes! That was a clear case of cobbing! The Slytherins are cheating once again..."

Ron agreed and joined the other Gryffindor students in booing the Slytherin team. Ron thought it a great pity that the boos didn't shame the Slytherins into playing any more respectively, it was turning quite ugly out there and it was only due to Oliver Wood's fantastic ability in his function as Keeper that kept his team in the game. Even with his skill, the score was a dismal 110-40.

Ron noticed Harry and Hermione were both irritated. He hoped it was because of the cheating Slytherins and not about the game.

"Don't worry we can still win as long as we get the Snitch!"

Hermione, of course, couldn't keep her trap shut. "Isn't that rather silly? All of the players can play as hard they can and then what they did doesn't matter? Why not just have both Seekers play."

Ron threw his hands up in disgust. "You don't know anything about the game! The Snitch is only worth 150 points if one team completely dominates it doesn't matter."

"Yes, yes I still think that..."

Harry once again interrupted. "How are they not seeing it? It is right behind Oliver."

Ron was jarred back into what really mattered, the game. Sure enough the Snitch was hiding and Harry had spotted it again.

"You should try out for Seeker next year." Ron suggested. He was amazed at what a good eye Harry had.

Hermione crossed her arms and muttered something Ron couldn't quite catch. Harry apparently did.

"Actually Hermione, I could see the advantages. I bet every Quiddich player has lightning quick reflexes thanks to the need to dodge those Bludgers. That is a big deal when it comes to a duel."

Ron grinned at his friend, that would show the know it all. Of course she didn't leave it at that.

"That helps in dueling but I don't want to be a duelist. Getting high marks on the practical portion probably won't even require fast spell casting!"

In a more subdued voice Harry replied, "I imagine my mother felt the same way."

Ron heard Hermione gasp. He took his eyes off the game and looked at the two.

"Harry," she began, her voice quavering slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione we are here to have fun and watch the game but you have to understand my parents were killed by Voldemort. That is never far from my mind."

Ron and Neville violently flinched.

"Many of the same people who served him got off thanks to their money. I'm not learning how to duel just so I can join the dueling circuit, I'm learning how to duel because it might save my life and if I have a family, their lives as well."

Hermione blinked rapidly and then said, "But he's dead and his side lost. I didn't lose my family so maybe I don't know what it is like but you can't live your life constantly worried about being attacked."

Ron was caught between listening to their discussion and the game itself. Both Seekers had now seen the Snitch and they were racing toward it!

Harry using He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name again pulled him back away from the tense match.

"Voldemort wasn't the first Dark Lord who rose. Dumbeldore is famous for dealing with Grindelwald and before that in the late 19th century there was a Dark Wizard with the power to threaten the Wizarding World every decade. This is a bloody world Hermione and I won't be a victim, Quiddich can be useful to that end. I'm just asking that you keep an open mind."

Ron really wished Harry wouldn't keep using that name. Hermione settled down after Harry's impromptu speech and Ron could once again focus on the game. He winced as one of his brothers took a bad shot to the back from a Bludger. Neither Seeker had succeeded in getting the Snitch and they were now both frantically looking around. The score continued to tic up and all too quickly the game looked unwinnable with Slytherin in the lead 220 to 60. The bruised and battered Gryffindor team was moving sluggish and were unable to score while Wood couldn't keep all the shots at bay. When it turned to 300 - 60 the Gryffindor stands had become utterly silent.

As a final dose of humiliation Higgs soon managed to catch the Snitch, ending the massacre with the score of 450 - 70. Ron glumly walked with the rest of his house back to the common room utterly disappointed at the start of the Hogwarts Quiddich season.

*****BREAK*****

"Theodore why aren't you taking your opportunity? It has been weeks since the duel and Malfoy's humiliation. The window is closing."

Theodore looked at Theresa Thicknesse carefully. Her slightly pinched face was worn with worry. Her glinting eyes radiated intelligence but also desperation. The older Slytherin wanted him to usurp Malfoy's place among the hierarchy of snakes. Nott would certainly enjoy being the defacto 1st year Slytherin leader. It just wasn't that easy otherwise he would have already done it.

People feared the Nott family for its power and Dark Arts. They were well-to-do but the Notts did not have the connections and gold the Malfoy family did. Getting on the wrong side of the Malfoy family could lead to a swift curse in the dead of night, much the same as it could with the Nott family but that was as far as it went for Theodore. The Malfoys could do so much more with their influence in the Ministry and their gold. A plush job after Hogwarts? Defer to Draco and it was yours.

Theodore had taken pains not to go head to head with the arrogant prick. His father would not appreciate being at loggerheads with Lucius. It was never wise to cross his father, he had scars to prove it.

"You don't see the bigger picture Theresa. Draco's reputation is in the gutter but his father's is still as pristine as it ever was. You don't cross Lucius and wresting control away from Draco will lead him to prattling on about how he will tell his father, and then of course he would. You don't have anything to offer me."

Theresa glared daggers at him. Every single Slytherin she had once counted on as allies had dropped her like a bad habit after her run-in with Malfoy. She had laughed when Malfoy had been demolished by the Boy-Who-Lived and had eagerly hoped for a change in fortune. It was not meant to be.

"My uncle Pius is also in the Ministry, I'm not without influence you know. I can also make it plain that it was me who put you up to it. When the rest of the House sees how weak Draco really is the Malfoy fortunes will be in decline."

Nott avoided scoffing, since it really wasn't a good idea to get on anyone's bad side within Slytherin if you could help it. He didn't think her argument had much merit.

"Your uncle is a paper pusher in the DMLE, Mr. Malfoy has the ear of the Minister. Outside of you claiming it I've not seen any evidence you and your uncle are that close. No, at this time I'm not interested in going up against Draco. Now, if he continues to act the fool and bring shame on our house I could be open to the idea in the future."

Theresa sighed in frustration. Theodore could well understand her frustration. She had been on course for being a prefect in a couple of years. She had been well liked by both the Slytherins and the Hogwarts staff at large, a difficult path to walk as a snake. Draco had disrupted all of her careful planning and networking for her post Hogwarts life.

He really didn't give two knuts about her hardship, only how it could affect him. He turned away and continued on with the rest of his day. He would watch and wait and only strike when he was guaranteed in his victory.

*****BREAK*****

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had a truly impressive library however he didn't want to run into _her_. Instead he had chosen to head to Magical Rome and peruse the books housed in her great libraries.

Bill always had great respect for the Italian wizards. They fought fiercely against Voldemort when it became a global war and were adept at working together. Their famed overlapping _Protego_ spells were effective against many opponents only failing to the Dark Arts designed specifically to get around Shield Charms.

Individually not many powerful witches or wizards came from Italy and it was to their credit that they were as successful as they were without power houses such as Shacklebolt or Moody let alone the giants like Dumbledore. They were also fairly accepting of muggle-borns compared to much of the Wizarding world. That made France and Italy stand in stark contrast to much of the rest of the European nations.

The library sadly was not helpful. He hadn't expected to find a gold mine by any means but he was looking for legends, tales and clues that might point him toward any link on the path Voldemort took to cheat death. He had little to work with save for one passage in regards to snakes that caught his eye.

_Snake possession is different from Animagus transformations. A snake Animagus transforms his body into a snake. With snake possession one leaves their body and sees through a snakes eyes. The technique was used by Ethelred the Ever-Ready to spy on his enemies._

The text did not go into how it was possible to possess a snake nor did it discuss what happened if the snake died or if the caster's original body died. It did open up new avenues for his research. If Voldemort had created some sort of link with a snake as a means of escaping death it would fit how snake like his appearance became when he reemerged during Harry's 4th year.

He gave a sigh... it was time for more research, this time focusing on possession. It was almost time for him to head back to Britain. The last pieces of the wards around the Burrow would need to be placed in order for Pettigrew to be caught. Learning how Voldemort could be dealt with on a permanent basis was important but so was getting an innocent man out of Azkaban.

**AN: **Will be advancing more of the plot shortly. Harry isn't playing Quiddich, none of the 'golden trio' seem to care about the 3rd floor and Bill has plans. I'm a firm believer in the butterfly effect and that's why there was no troll fight. Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17: Pettigrew

**AN: **Wow thank you for the positive feedback on the last chapter. Really appreciate it!

**Chapter 17**: Pettigrew

The Christmas Holiday was fast approaching and it would signal the opportunity for most students to return home for two weeks of presents, family time and relaxation. That was not the case for Harry. He had no desire to be at the Dursley's house. The only slight thought that he had was that maybe Mr. Weasley could come visit him but he realized that was just fanciful thinking.

No, he would stay at Hogwarts and continue working on his spells. With fewer people around he would be able to try some more advanced magic. It wouldn't be time wasted and with his schedule as packed as it normally was he actually looked forward to a small break.

"Everyone will be back in the Burrow again this year! Mum was worried that Charlie wouldn't be able to make it with his job in Romania but he can do it. Bill will be there too." Ron told his companions.

"Oh? Didn't you say he used to work at Gringotts? " Harry asked.

Ron shook his head and chewed on some more toast, with his mouth still half full he replied, "Nah, not anymore. I think he's making wards for people or something."

"Wards?"

Ron waved his hands. "You know magical spells that keep a place safe."

Harry put on a thoughtful expression. "That would be interesting to learn. Do you think we'll get to it in Charms?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I don't think it is part of the Hogwarts curriculum. We'll probably learn about the spells in Advanced Charms but the actual casting of wards is very complex."

Ron snorted. "My brothers helped Bill put up the wards at the Burrow. It didn't look that hard."

Harry had to suppress a wince. Playing referee between the two of them was fast becoming a full time job. He had been eager to hear about what Mr. Weasley had been up to but now he had to avoid another clash.

"What are your plans for the holiday Hermione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, Harry knew she wasn't stupid, it was obvious to her what he was doing. Nonetheless she let the matter go and went into her own holiday plans. Up next was Neville who had a couple of parties to attend to.

"Parties?" Harry asked when he heard Neville's glum voice.

"Yes, Gran hosts a party with a lot of the families who opposed You-Know-Who. Macmillan, Abbot, Bones, Crouch, Tonks, Doge, McLaggen, Diggle, Jones and Diggory are typically there. I know she invites the Weasleys but they haven't attended in years. We then also go to one being hosted by the Greengrass family and Malfoy will probably be there."

Harry made a mental note of that. Perhaps next year he could spend time at the Burrow or with the Longbottoms. It would be good to see what kind of appetite there would be in pursuing the Death Eaters who had bribed their way out of Azkaban. It was a bit too late to ask to tag along this year but he would remember.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the following morning would see his friends off and Harry one of the few students still at Hogwarts.

*****BREAK*****

Bill had just put the finishing touches on the wards around the Burrow. He went inside to the rather crowded home. Everyone was back from Hogwarts and Charlie had just arrived as well. The atmosphere was festive and light. The smell of baked goods made his mouth water and despite his desire to indulge in holiday bliss, he had something more important to do.

The wards he added would allow the detection of all sorts of disguised creatures. Animagus were just one of many. Once fully activated it would created a small ringing noise in the area.

"All done then Bill?" His father asked.

He nodded. "Yes I'm just going to explain to you and mum how the wards work and then we can sit down and eat our meal."

It was Christmas Eve and his younger siblings were anxious, not for the meal but for the morning after where there would be presents for all. Bill had once again brought extra gifts and even though his mum had scolded him for being frivolous with his hard earned money he knew she enjoyed the look on her children's faces when they opened their gifts.

Bill explained how the wards worked and how it could be tied to someone's core.

"Sometimes you may want to turn off some particular part, most werewolves aren't dangerous except during the full moon and it might be rude to offend them by having the wards set off by their presence."

Arthur clapped Bill on the back. "Good thinking son, I'm glad you aren't like some people in the Wizengamot."

"You raised me better than that." Bill replied. It wasn't flattery, it was truth. Arthur was a champion for the rights of werewolves and muggle-born alike.

After a few more minutes of instruction he turned on the wards and the ringing began.

"Is it not working right?" Molly asked.

"No it is... strange the pitch isn't for werewolves, thestrals, house elves or boggarts. Neither one of you is an Animagus are you?"

They both shook their heads. Molly then scowled, "You don't think the twins..."

His father shook his head. "At their age? Way too young."

Bill didn't like that line of inquiry, he wanted them to think of the family pets. Not seeing a way to do it gracefully, he just bulled ahead.

"Where is Errol? We might as well check to see if he is really an owl."

They tracked down the old owl and Bill cast the Animagus reversal spell. No effect, as he well knew. While he was there he cast the spell again on Hermes, Percy's new owl.

"They are clean, hmm any other animals been around lately?"

Around this time Charlie and Percy came around to ask what the ringing was about. Bill said he was testing a new ward.

"Let's check Ron's pets." Bill suggested. Ron had a frog in a tank and of course, Scabbers. They found the rat laying down on the bed. Scabbers opened his eyes and saw a wand being pointed at him. He gave a squeak but before he could do anything more Bill finished the spell that undid the Animagus transformation.

The Weasley family reacted in shock and surprise as the overweight rat like Pettigrew sprang into existence. Had Bill not been expecting it Pettigrew may have even gotten the drop on him. Bill didn't leave anything to chance and quickly stunned him, removed his wand and used a particularly powerful _Incarcerous_ spell.

"Merlin!" Arthur breathed out. "I don' t believe it, that looks like Peter Pettigrew!"

"Isn't he dead?" Bill asked.

Arthur looked very shaken. "Sirius Black killed him there wasn't anything left but his finger..."

The rest of the family had started to fill into the room with all the commotion.

Percy looked aghast. "Scabbers was always missing a toe and this man is also missing a finger."

Molly was looking a bit shell shocked but hearing one of her younger children speak snapped her out of it. "Everyone out except for Charles and William."

Her tone brooked no argument and they all left the room.

Arthur looked thoughtful at the bound and stunned form of his onetime comrade in the Order of the Phoenix. Something wasn't adding up. He rolled up one of Peter's sleeves and saw the Dark Mark. Molly gasped.

"He was a Death Eater? We had a Death Eater in our home? In my child's bed!" Molly raised her voice and Bill winced. Everyone in the house heard it and no doubt Ron and Ginny would be quite upset about it.

Arthur looked at Molly. "Don't scare the children dear. This is important we need to alert Madam Bones right away. He needs to be taken into custody by the Aurors."

Molly nodded and Arthur went to the floo. It being Christmas Eve he knew Madam Bones would be at home. Bill and Charlie kept a firm eye on Pettigrew and Bill added a few spells. He used the Langlock Jinx and a second _Incarcerous_.

"Keep your wand out Charlie, if he is a Death Eater we don't want to take any chances." Bill advised.

Charlie met Bill's eyes and nodded. He was in shock but he wasn't in the state Molly was in. He dealt with dangerous creatures like dragons and he knew being on guard was important.

"In fact, if he even stirs stun him again, keep him unconscious until the Aurors arrive."

*****BREAK*****

Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was looking forward to a quiet holiday. The winter holidays were always a mixture of somber remembrance of the loss of her brother Edgar and his lovely young wife mixed with the childish joy of Christmas presents coming from her niece Susan. Truly she was more of a daughter than a niece but she refused the title of mother out of respect for her deceased sister-in-law.

Susan had enjoyed her first term at Hogwarts. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff and had made several friends she felt were trustworthy. It was interesting that the Potter boy had tried to worm his way into her good graces, very odd that. There was little known about the boy's family life, it certainly was possible he had inherited some Slytherin traits.

James's father certainly had a nose for politics and was more cunning than many of his Slytherin foes despite being a roaring lion. Susan had felt put out by the attempt and Amelia had cautioned her that children changed. She certainly wasn't anything like she was in her Hogwarts years for example.

Their quiet dinner was interrupted when a floo call came in.

'This had better be important.'

The holidays were split between herself and her Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. Amelia always believed a leader should pull her own weight and she split them evenly. If Rufus had young children she would even split the Christmas time with him but since his son and daughter were already grown while Susan was not she pulled rank for this holiday.

Rufus was a climber and he knew better to contact her unless it is was an emergency. However, it was not Rufus calling, instead it was Arthur Weasley.

"Madam Bones, I apologize for the interruption but we need Auror's at the Burrow. An Animagus with the Dark Mark was masquerading as my son's pet."

Amelia widened her eyes. This was news, big news. The prominent Death Eaters were either in Azkaban or had been acquitted however You-Know-Who's followers did not all come from prominent families.

"I'll be there shortly, I'll alert the Aurors and we will take him into custody. Is he secured?"

"Yes he is and..." Arthur was about to say more however Amelia didn't have time. She respected Arthur but he wasn't an Auror and Dark Wizards were slippery.

"I'll step through in a moment." She broke the connection and floo called the Ministry at Rufus's emergency floo. He opened the network and she briskly gave instructions.

"Marked Death Eater captured at the Burrow. Bring a full containment team, I'll meet you there."

Amelia ended the connection, recreated the one at the Burrow and stepped through.

*****BREAK*****

Rufus was stunned by Amelia's pronouncement. A Death Eater hiding out in the Burrow? That seemed rather absurd but his boss had just told him to bring a full team with him. He called out orders for the available Aurors to form up. Most of the staff were at home with their families but not all.

"Moody, Williamson, Robards, you're with me. Madam Bones is meeting us at the Burrow, apparently the Weasleys have found a marked Death Eater." Rufus gave the orders.

"We'll Apparate near the Burrow. Williamson and Robards will set up a perimeter of anti-Apparation wards. Moody use your eye of yours to make sure nothing fishy is going on. Savage I want you to cut off the Weasley floo connection from here, no one goes in and out of there through the network, understood?"

Savage nodded and headed to the floo network administration floor.

Scrimgeour brought out his wand and Apparated with his subordinates to outside of the Burrow. Gawain Robards cast the first spell, a simple anti-Apparation jinx. A massive crack was heard and Robards gave out a cry as he fell to the ground shaking. His wand was smoking and Williamson hastily checked him over.

"He's all right, just shaken up."

Rufus turned to Moody. "What the hell was that?"

Moody cast a diagnostic Charm. "Wards. The Burrow is teaming with them, any attempt to create anti-Apparation jinxes or the like will fizzle."

Rufus knew the theory behind wards though he wasn't a curse breaker. "Can you bring them down?"

Moody scowled. "Bloody hell, not without a full team of curse breakers. I don't even recognize a third of them."

"Madam Bones was meeting us here, any sign of her?" Rufus asked.

"No. This might all be a trap to get her. Someone could have used Polyjuice on themselves or Imperioused Arthur Weasley to bait her here. Now they are behind wards we can't easily break. The Weasleys can't afford wards like this. This _is_ a trap." Moody declared.

Rufus considered his options. He could get another dozen Aurors here in minutes however only one was a dedicated curse breaker. The rest were on holiday and who knew if they were in any state to assist. On the other hand Moody was a paranoid bastard and this might still be all a misunderstanding.

Before he could make a decision Moody raised his wand and cast the Patronus Charm. "Dumbledore, we need you at the Burrow, Death Eaters have captured Amelia."

Rufus snarled, "You don't know that!"

"Constant Vigilance! If it turns out not to be the case what are you going to do? Fire me? I'm retiring soon anyway. If I'm right than we may have just saved Amelia's life."

Arguing with him was pointless. The man did whatever he wanted to anyway. He was honestly looking forward to the day Alastor really did retire. What's done was done. Robards was back to his feet, a little shaky but all right when the Burrow's front door opened.

Out stepped Arthur Weasley, one of his children and Amelia Bones.

"Drop the wands now!" Moody shouted.

Amelia snapped her head in his direction. "Stand down Alastor, the prisoner is restrained and there are no need for your theatrics."

To his embarrassment Alastor didn't let it go. Even when he also gave the order to Mad-Eye he began peppering the head of the DMLE with questions to verify her identity. How was he supposed to be operate as the Head Auror if his people didn't even follow his orders?

Bones had finally convinced him to stand down when a flash of light caused the paranoid old Auror to raise his wand once more. The flash of light was Dumbledore appearing in a blaze of Phoenix fire. Despite himself, Rufus felt a stirring in his soul. The Phoenix song was one of hope and peace and it would take a heart of stone not to feel something.

With it came Dumbeldore, wand out at the ready. A sense of power blanketed the area radiating from Dumbeldore as though he were giving off a burning heat. Rufus had been Dumbeldore's presence dozens of times but never before had he felt so small in comparison. It was eerily similar to the aura the Dark Lord carried about him. The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot had arrived.

And then the feeling of helplessness dissipated as Dumbeldore reigned himself in.

"Ah, Madam Bones, tales of your capture appear to have been greatly exaggerated."

"My capture? What are you talking about?" The head of the DMLE asked.

Rufus felt the beginning of a headache start to form. Moody's retirement couldn't come soon enough!

*****BREAK*****

Bill was satisfied with the actions of the Ministry. Amelia Bones was personally going to Azkaban to release Sirius and take him to St. Mungo's for recovery. New evidence meant a new trial and Bones was a stickler for making sure defendants were coherent enough to put on a defense. They had not yet realized Sirius had not had a trial.

Dumbledore had already made sure that either Moody or Shacklebolt would be part of the contingent that was guarding Sirius. It had taken a few moments to sort everything out and explain what had happened. Bill took some pride in making Dumbeldore miss a step as he saw the complexity and elegance of the warding scheme.

"Mr. Weasley is this your work?"

"It is Headmaster."

"Truly impressive. Where did you pick up this knowledge?"

Bill met the old man's eyes and wondered if there would be a Legilimency probe. He wasn't worried about fending off such a probe, his skill in the mental arts was strong enough without anyone ever realizing what he was doing. The probe however, never came.

"I learned some in the service of Gringotts and I've done a fair bit of traveling in Spain, Italy and Romania. The subject has always fascinated me." Bill honestly replied.

"Ah yes, you were one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen in Arithmancy. I'm proud to see you've put it to good use."

Rufus was still around and overheard the conversation.

"Can you break wards as well as put them up?"

"I've had far less experience in that Mr. Scrimgeour. Pulling down my own wards is one thing, I know where are all the traps and hidden frequencies are. Doing it to wards when I don't know how they were constructed would be a lot more complicated."

The man pursed his lips. "We could use someone like you in the Aurors, my team was caught surprised by the wards up here and we wouldn't have been able to get in anytime soon. You even impressed Moody. Have you thought of joining the Auror Corps?"

Bill had given it some thought but he didn't have time to deal with three years of Auror training with his other obligations. He needed to find the secret to how Voldemort was able to continue returning from the dead.

"Not really Mr. Scrimgeour, I don't consider myself much of a Dark Wizard hunter." Bill replied.

"Well think about it. You could make a bright future for yourself in the Ministry."

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you."

The Head Auror left and Dumbeldore turned back to Bill. "The wards are quite extensive, are you concerned about something?"

Bill kept his face carefully neutral. "Nothing in particular however if I could make my family even a tiny bit safer it is worth it. Considering what has just happened I don't think I was wrong."

Dumbledore gave a brief chuckle before Bill continued on.

"I also want to make something of a name for myself as a warding expert. I could ward homes and businesses. With even a few customers I could set myself up very nicely and help out my family."

"An admirable goal and thank you for entertaining an old man's curiosity. Now if you will excuse me it appears I will have much to do in a short amount of time."

Dumbeldore left and Bill breathed out in relief. Albus made him nervous, he was confident he had fully covered his tracks at the Dursley home but the man was a genius and well respected for good reason. He was quite good at sniffing out secrets. He wished he was not under the soul binding, Dumbeldore would have made an excellent ally in this.

'Then again he did seem to know Voldemort was returning and he has done little to prepare the Wizarding world for it. He is a great wizard but not all knowing.'

*****BREAK*****

The decorations were quite amazing to Harry. It seemed to capture the spirit of the season quite well and he appreciated it all the more for the fact that there were fewer students. It made it feel more cozy somehow.

Christmas morning had seen a number of thoughtful gifts given to him by his friends. Nothing was particularly useful or grand but that didn't matter to him. They were given to him by people his own age, true friends.

Harry never thought of Mr. Weasley as a friend, he was in his mind a cross between older brother, uncle and father. He was his teacher and the one who had saved him from the Dursley's malice and neglect. His gifts from last Christmas were cherished but not the same.

Outside of the normal things you would expect from Christmas presents was an unexpected package. Harry picked it up and out came a silvery grey cloak. Based on the touch of the material he could tell it was expensive. He saw a card and read it.

_"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."_

_-A Very Merry Christmas to you_

Harry knew enough about Hogwarts to know that cursed packages were extremely hard to smuggle in. Mr. Weasley however had always drilled into him that whatever magic could do it could also undo, there were no absolutes. That made Harry a bit wary and so he cast a few diagnostic charms on the cloak.

'Nothing registers as Dark though the cloak itself is highly magical. I wonder what it does.'

Seeing no danger Harry tested it by putting it on and saw parts of his body disappear.

'An invisibility cloak. This could actually be quite useful...'

**AN: **The scene at the Burrow amused me quite a bit to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18: Public Eye

**AN: **It certainly has been awhile. I can't make any promises about keeping to a writing schedule however I do intend to get some work done on this story before flipping back to the Naruto works I'm doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 18: **Public Eye

As Padfoot, the Dementors were shady creatures that made his hackles rise. They were dangerous, dark and he hated them. Padfoot did not give in to despair like Sirius Black. He retained his sense of self, he remembered what it was like to be free. Their dark whispers could not destroy him like they did when he reverted back into Sirius. Yes, being Padfoot was much better than being Sirius Black.

His keen ears heard the outer cell open. Footsteps. Footsteps coming to his cell. Why? The prisoner let out a soft whine. He didn't want to go back to being Sirius. He didn't want to replay those hated memories over and over again. He didn't want the guilt and horror at what happened to James and Lily.

He couldn't get caught though. Padfoot understood this and he let himself leave and return to just being Sirius. The scrawny filthy man braced for the memories and when they didn't come he thought he had finally descended into madness.

The door to his cell opened. What was going on?

Two grim faced jailors walked in, and behind them Amelia Bones. Sirius looked quite confused when she began talking.

"Sirius Black, it has come to our attention you have never received a trial. We are taking you to St. Mungo's where you will be evaluated for mental stability. Upon confirming you are fit to stand trial we will have you tried before the Wizengamot."

Sirius was confused. Why now after all these years? How many years had it actually been? He had no idea.

"Why?" He croaked out.

Amelia paused. Her stony expression softened for a fraction of a moment, so quick that Sirius wonder if his Azkaban addled brain had imagined it.

"We found Pettigrew."

Sirius snarled and leapt to his feet. So quickly were his movements that one of the guards was halfway in the process of casting a _Stupefy_ when Amelia's wand appeared in her hand. Her draw was faster than the eye could see and her silent pulse of magic disrupted the Stunning Spell before it could fire.

"Put your wand away, do you think he is a danger to _me_?"

"Sorry Madam Bones," the younger wizard replied sheepishly. Sirius's momentary rage about Pettigrew had lost its grip. He cackled, his yellowed teeth flashing the group who had come to free him.

"Edgar could do the same trick before the bastards murdered him." Sirius stated in a halfway lucid voice.

Amelia's stony visage seemed to harden further. "Let's be about our business then." She replied in a clipped voice and Sirius was dutifully led away.

*****BREAK*****

The Malfoy household was not pleased with the news that Sirius Black would be going to trial. It had been hoped that once Sirius was dead his estates would be inherited through Narcissa. Andromeda could contest it but it would get tricky and Lucius had quite a bit more pull in the Wizengamot than a Blood Traitor who had married a Muggle-born.

Lucius was irritated with himself for not doing away with Sirius while he was in Azkaban. It would have been costly, with no guarantee of success but it was better than this mess. If Sirius became vindicated and wasn't a gibbering mad man it would undo quite a bit of his work. Most of the Wizarding world still looked up to Dumbeldore as a savior and it was only with his wealth and influence that he was able to stop the tide of muggle loving friendly legislation.

"What will you do?" His wife asked.

"What would you have me do? Vainly try to convince enough of the Wizengamot to return a guilty verdict? There's little chance of doing that. No, I will be one of the loudest voices condemning the corruption of Bartemius Crouch."

Narcissa smiled, instantly seeing where her husband was going with this.

"One of the few actual effective opponents within the Ministry will have his career in tatters. I'll make sure the Daily Prophet flays him alive for putting a Black, part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight in Azkaban without a trial. I remove an old enemy and strengthen my standing among the moderates who still distrust me even as they take my gold. It is the best I can do at this point."

Narcissa toasted her husband and changed the subject. "Draco is demanding private tutoring through the winter holidays. He doesn't even want to attend the Greengrass ball."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "By all accounts Potter bested him easily despite his efforts to improve. I don't mind him improving himself but this obsession of his needs to end. Either the boy had been trained by Dumbeldore's sheep or his natural instinct in magic rivals that of Dumbledore, the Dark Lord or your sister's."

Narcissa shuddered. She didn't like thinking of Bellatrix. Her older sister scared her, even locked behind an army of Dementors and the walls of Azkaban her cruelty could freeze her to the marrow.

"He won't listen to me, you have to get through to him Lucius."

He would. Draco was his heir, his progeny, his legacy. He would not let childish foolishness mar the Malfoy name. Direct conflict was not their way, it was not the Slytherin way. Draco would learn, one way or the other.

*****BREAK*****

Harry was flipping through one of the _Advanced Potions_ book line at the Hogwarts Library when Albus Dumbledore approached him. Harry looked up at the Headmaster.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. How have the holidays been treating you?"

"Brilliant sir! I love the decorations here and my friends got me quite a few nice gifts."

The old man had a twinkle in his eyes. "Wonderful! Sadly, I must interrupt your holiday season with some news. I dare say it may even be good news, though that will depend heavily on your perspective."

Harry wasn't sure where the legendary wizard was going with this. He simply looked up quizzically and waited for more information.

After a long moment where other children would have filled the silence, Dumbeldore spoke again. "I'm going to tell you a bit more about what everyone believed happened on the night of your parent's death. Then I will share with you the recent news that brings into question that terrible sequence of events. Are you ready to hear this Harry? There is no shame in putting this off until you are older."

Harry shook his head vehemently. He wanted, no he needed to know what happened the night his parent's died. He knew the basics, his parents were in hiding from Voldemort and that they were betrayed and their location revealed to the Dark Lord. Voldemort was vanquished though no one knew exactly how and he was left with his infamous scar. That was common knowledge, what had changed about Dumbeldore's understanding.

"I want to know Headmaster. Please tell me."

Dumbledore searched his eyes and Harry feared for a moment a Legilimency probe was incoming however it never arrived.

"Very well Mr. Potter I will tell you..."

Harry listened with rapt attention as Dumbledore rehashed information Harry had long since known. The bombshell that caused his eyes to widen with shock was that Pettigrew had been found at the Weasley residence. Pettigrew the hero, the one who had boldly challenged Sirius Black, the modern day Judas who was completely outside of poor Peter's league. The same man who was supposed to be dead and had been awarded posthumously the Order of Merlin, 1st class, for his courageous confrontation.

Harry's mind was working out possibilities as he was taught even as Dumbeldore was explaining about Animagus forms, another subject Harry was already versed with. Was Dark magic involved beyond Harry's ken? Could one person force a Transfiguration onto another person masking it as a Animagus? What would be the point of that, why wouldn't Black just kill him?

Even as a rat one could still communicate eventually so Harry threw that idea out. After dismissing a few other possibilities Harry came to the conclusion that Peter Pettigrew wasn't a hero at all. That meant that he was either in cahoots with Sirius Black and they had staged the entire event or Sirius wasn't a traitor at all.

As Dumbeldore finished speaking Harry asked him directly. "What do you believe actually happened?"

The powerful wizard stroked his beard and replied, "Sirius, under Veritaserum has told the Aurors that your parents switched Secret Keepers secretly from him to Pettigrew. This is not absolute proof, someone skilled in an obscure branch called Occlumancy can fool Veritaserum."

Harry kept his face still and asked, "What is Occlumancy? And why wouldn't the truth potion work on someone with it?"

Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled as he gave a basic explanation of the mind arts.

"So you think Sirius is innocent?"

The wizard nodded, "It is not definite proof but between Mr. Pettigrew's actions and Mr. Black's lack of trial I believe a grave miscarriage of justice has occurred. I tell you this because you have a right to know and for one other reason."

Harry noticed that Dumbeldore liked to add silences to the end of his statements. He also knew that most eleven year olds would seek to fill that silence and continuing not do so might not be best.

"What is the reason?"

"Sirius Black is your Godfather, your parents wanted you to be raised by him in the event of their deaths." Dumbeldore answered gravely.

"You mean that I would then live with him instead of the Dursley's?"

"That is not at all clear at this juncture. Assuming the Wizengamot finds Mr. Black innocent he would still need to be evaluated. Time in Azkaban can change a man." Dumbeldore replied a touch sadly.

Harry was trying to think through the ramifications while Dumbeldore stared at him. He was eager to get away from the Dursley family of course. There were other considerations he had to keep in mind since he wasn't sure if Mr. Weasley was planning on doing more training during the summer. There had been no promise of it so Harry's choice was clear.

"As long as he isn't an actual Death Eater I would love to live with him instead of my family. I hate it there!"

Dumbeldore was visibly taken aback. "You don't like your aunt and uncle?"

Harry did not have to pretend at all at this point. "No, they call me a freak and they always favor Dudley. They don't love me at all, they said my parents died in a drunken accident and that they were worthless. They are liars who hate me." Anger was written all over his face.

The old wizard looked stunned.

"Surely you exaggerate Harry. Dudley is their child and I'm sure it must hurt to see them provide him more affection but you must..."

The normally polite Harry Potter interrupted, "No, you are wrong. You haven't lived with them for years. Unless Mr. Black is mentally unwell or actually a Dark Wizard I want to live with him."

Dumbeldore drew back, the twinkle in his eyes absent. "Well, you've given me quite a bit to think about Mr. Potter. There are other concerns regarding your living arrangements however the first step is to see about Mr. Black's innocence. His trial before the Wizengamot begins tomorrow. Would you like to attend? You do not need to, it is your choice."

For Harry there was never a question about it. Mr. Weasley had taught him knowledge was power. Learning more about the Wizarding World could only be of benefit to him.

*****BREAK*****

It was going to be the trial of the century. Sirius Black AND Peter Pettigrew were going to stand trial together. The Wizengamot would decide together which one of them was guilty, which was innocent. Rita Skeeter was giddy with the thought of the article she would be writing.

It was a pity that she couldn't have gotten more information through her usual means, unfortunately Pettigrew being an unregistered Animagus had put everyone on their guard. Gringotts warders were making a fortune in adding Animagus detection spells to everyone who could afford them, much to her great consternation.

'There is more than one way to skin a cat and in a few years they'll grow lax again.'

In the meantime she would need to use more traditional ways to gather the information she needed. Just as she thought that she saw the young William Weasley enter the hallway as he made his way towards the viewing area.

Rita pushed forward, her Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready. "Mr. Weasley a few moments of your time please..." she began to speak carefully watching the flame haired young man.

Skeeter's sharp eyes saw the quick way the look of disgust flashed across his face only for his facial features to compose themselves instantly. Literally, had she blinked she would miss that. To the keen eyed reporter this told her a couple of things.

First, the young Mr. Weasley did not like her. This suggested that he held a grudge about one of her previous articles. It wasn't clear which one it was, Arthur Weasley was a boring subject and other than the man's disturbing Muggle obsession he was a simple Ministry Employee.

Secondly, the all O graduate of Hogwarts also knew Occlumancy. Being the thorough reporter that she was she had taken it upon herself to learn Legilimency. After one near disastrous encounter, she had learned not to use it lightly. Through experience she had learned those able to hide their emotions that quickly almost always turned out to be Occlumens. That the hero of the hour had caught his reaction and smoothed it that quickly meant he was quite skilled.

Skeeter had investigated his background, learned of his academic feats in Hogwarts as well as his brief tenure with Gringotts. There was already talk of him being awarded the Order of Merlin if it turned out that Peter Pettigrew was truly a Death Eater. Her sources said he was as did her highly honed instincts.

She had trailed off as she learned new details from her subject, his reaction letting her know that the odds of an interview were quite low. To her pleasant surprise the young man did not react as expected.

"Why Miss Skeeter, I would be delighted to give you an interview. It would be my honour to answer any questions that you have. I do need to take my seat, how about directly after the trial?"

Her own smile widened, even if it did not reach her eyes. Why had he agreed? It didn't make sense. Did he want something from her? Good press? Whatever it was she would figure it out, it was what she did. And if it wasn't juicy enough, well, she would just make something up anyway.

*****BREAK*****

Harry had been ushered to his seat in the viewing area. He was seated next to his Transfiguration professor and his Charms professor. The stern faced McGonagall and the Aurors made sure no one stopped to chat with him as hundreds of people joined him in the viewing area. The viewing area was separate from the seats reserved for the Wizengamot and Harry could see the faces of the politically important.

He marked the ones who were Death Eaters and Death Eater supporters. They were the ones who helped a monster murder his parents. They were the ones who tortured innocent Muggles to death and executed Muggle-born children. They were the ones who helped kill Mr. Weasley's uncles. They were the ones that were still a threat to him and the entire Wizarding World.

Had he been less disciplined a scowl would have appeared on his face, instead he kept his face blank and waited for the trial to start.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect and it turned out that despite the grave importance of the matter this was very much unlike the Muggle court system. Having gone to school before Mr. Weasley showed him the magical world, he knew that trials could take weeks or months. That was not the case in the Wizarding World.

Evidence was presented, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew had a chance to speak. Mr. Black willingly took Veritaserum and told everyone that it was his fault that James and Lily were dead. He was supposed to have been the bait. He was the more powerful Wizard, he could tolerate the drain on his magic that being a Secret Keeper for a Fidelius required. No one would suspect his weaker friend was the true Secret Keeper, he and by extension the Potters would be safe. He would take the wrath of the Death Eaters and he would if necessary die for them.

The Boy-Who-Lived felt emotion through his Occlumancy shields. It was a distant thing but it was there. He looked down and felt McGonagall touch his arm. He whispered, "I'm OK."

It could still be lies, Sirius Black was from the Black family he could have learned Occlumancy enough to resist the truth potion. On the other hand Pettigrew refused, as was his right, to take the potion. It made his guilt evident and yet he still attempted to say he was innocent. Explaining away the Dark Mark he explained that Sirius had cursed him with it and when he had seen the mark he knew that it was unlikely for him to be believed and so he hid. It wasn't brave but he was scared.

After the two defendants had a chance to speak others spoke for one reason or another. Characters witnesses, friends of the court and the like. To Harry's surprise Lucius Malfoy forcefully argued in favor of Sirius Black and in condemnation of Peter Pettigrew. He also went on about what a travesty it was that a pureblood had been thrown in Azkaban without even a trial. He loudly wondered why Bartemius Crouch would throw someone in prison without the decency of a trial.

That had gotten a lot of murmuring started. Crouch was a department head. Harry didn't fully understand what was going on and was starting to become suspicious of Sirius Black.

'Why would that Death Eater scum stick up for Sirius if Sirius was actually a good man fighting against Voldemort?'

He desperately wished he could talk to Mr. Weasley about it. It was all the more agonising since he was actually in the same room with his mentor, brother in all but blood and friend! He knew he couldn't but he felt as if he was missing something.

Another hour of speeches and the voting commenced. Sirius Black was found innocent in a unanimous decision. The reverse was true with Peter Pettigrew who was given a life time sentence in Azkaban. Harry was ushered out quite quickly by his professors. He was a bit miffed by that as he had hoped to somehow contrive a way to speak with Mr. Weasley. Harry went along quietly and was led to the office of the Minister of Magic himself.

"I get to meet the Minister?" He asked a touch breathlessly for the benefit of his teachers.

Flitwick answered. "Indeed you do. He specifically requested to speak with you. The headmaster will be here with you, so no need to be nervous."

Harry wondered if he would in fact have been nervous without the benefit of Occlumancy. He wasn't left to ponder that thought long before the Minister walked in.

The portly and somewhat short man entered his office and removed his lime green bowler hat revealing his slightly rumpled head of grey hair.

"Ah Harry Potter, do you mind if I call you Harry?" The man asked with a hint of joviality in his tone.

Harry simply nodded and watched as Dumbeldore entered into the office.

"Good, good, thank you Harry. I don't know about you but that was a rather tiring sordid little affair. Trials don't typically last that long but I'm proud to say that the Ministry has corrected this grave injustice. What happened to Mr. Black was an absolute disgrace I say. I was not the Minister of Magic when he was put away, no, no, that would not have happened on my watch."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the fast talking man when the Minister had finally paused for a breath Harry quietly nodded and simply replied. "Thank you sir, I'm really glad that dangerous Death Eater was caught."

Fudge grinned. "I'm glad we see eye to eye like this Harry. I was just talking with Albus here about you. You're doing so well in Hogwarts, I dare say that your parents would be right proud of you . Know that the Ministry is always here for the good Wizards and Witches of Britain."

Harry nodded and Fudge paused for a second eying him and then made a decision.

"I'd like you to a say a few words with me. For the people to hear that you are glad justice has been done and that you are thankful for the Ministry's good work. Do you think you could do that for me Harry?"

Harry looked at the Minister of Magic and then at Dumbeldore.

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter has had a trying day Cornelius, surely this could wait until he's recovered from seeing all of this."

'This is a good opportunity.' Harry thought quickly and replied before the two adults could talk over him.

"I'll do it. I really am thankful that the Ministry captured the man who sold out my parents. I don't mind telling the people that."

"Excellent! You see Albus? The boy has a good head on his shoulders."

Dumbeldore's serene expression never faltered as he replied, "Indeed he does, a very earnest Gryffindor. Would you allow me some time with my student while you make the necessary arrangements?"

The Minister of Magic readily agreed and Harry was left alone with the Hogwarts staff.

"You've certainly made him a happy man, although it may have been wiser to delay. He means well but inviting scrutiny can bring its own set of difficulties." Dumbledore lightly admonished.

"Oh, I didn't think about that sir. It is just true, I am grateful that monster is going to Azkaban. Death Eaters were just as bad as _he_ was."

Albus didn't argue the point and instead gave Harry some quick advice on what to say.

*****BREAK*****

Rita was already salivating at the scathing article she would be writing about Bartemius Crouch. Malfoy's speech was a signal and the Daily Prophet would bring the man to his knees. Within 24 hours the once powerful and influential Wizard would have the Wizarding World braying for his blood.

As eager as she was to write that story, she had exclusive to capture. Mr. Weasley had agreed to give an interview and she was not about to let that opportunity pass. He had accepted her invitation to do the interview at the Daily Prophet itself, in her office.

The reporter took a seat and crossed her legs. "Would you like a drink or anything else before we get started?"

Bill inclined his head, "I appreciate the hospitality Miss. Skeeter but I am fine."

'A polite boy. Now how should I handle this best.'

She started by asking some of the more routine questions that would be customary. How did he capture the Death Eater? Was he scared? What would have happened if he hadn't found Peter? Once some of those were out of the way Rita decided to push further.

"I've been told that the wards around your family home were extremely powerful. Why go through such efforts? Were you concerned for your father's safety?"

A slight shake of the head. "Oh nothing like that, I actually set those wards up as an example of the type of warding I am capable of. I've done a bit around Europe and wanted to expand my business in my home country."

'Did he not get what I was insinuating or is he playing with me?'

"Why do you think Pettigrew chose your home to hide in?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't have any idea Miss. Skeeter."

"Please call me Rita."

"It would be my pleasure Rita."

Rita quirked an eyebrow. Was this boy, who had just graduated Hogwarts a few short years ago flirting with her? Taking a second look she didn't mind what she saw. He was tall, a bit thin but he had a handsome face. His long hair was rare for someone his age in the Wizarding World, he pulled it off nicely though. His robes were neat, clean and well cared for and unlike the others of the Weasley clan they were at least respectable.

"International man of travel, capturer of Death Eaters and Arithmancy wonder, I bet you have many fans of the female persuasion. Is there one in particular that has captured your heart?"

The ginger laughed. "I'm not exactly famous, yet. So far there is no Mrs. Bill Weasley on the horizon." His words were innocent however his eyes were clearly drinking her in. If she didn't know it was all bull shit she might even have been flattered.

"Do you think your brother was influenced negatively by the Death Eater being so close to him on a regular basis?"

The question was a tasteless one designed to shock and outrage him. Rita did not want the young lout thinking he was getting one over on her. He was not that handsome. The easy smile on his face remained as he considered the topic.

"Not at all. Pettigrew was likely doing everything he could to hide and remain under the radar. What criminal would bring attention to himself?"

Rita was failing at getting a rise out of the poised young man. It was really irritating, she wanted him off balance and prone to speaking out of anger or any other strong emotion. She continued to ask questions that bordered on the rude and each time it was skillfully parried.

'Fine then you long haired minger. I don't need you to give me dirt to print something.'

"That's all the questions I have, thank you again for your time."

Bill stood up. "I truly hope that your article goes well. It was very refreshing speaking with you and if the Minister of Magic holds true to his promise to me earlier today I'll soon be one of the youngest Order of Merlin recipients. I'll need to do another round of interviews and it would be a delight to do them with you."

Rita narrowed her eyes a fraction and nodded. "You've given me a lot to work with for the story, it will be a success."

As William Weasley left her office she sat down to think. The boy clearly thought he could influence her, and the thought of a second interview whenever Fudge presented him with the Order of Merlin would advance her standing considerably. It rankled her that she couldn't get under his skin. He was too charming by half and the uncomfortable truth was if she hadn't caught that tiny flash of revulsion on his face when he first saw her she would likely have bought it hook line and sinker.

'A puff piece for now. After all, it is so much more entertaining to let someone be built up first before I tear them down. Now to write your political and social obituary Crouch. I wonder if the public may even throw you in Azkaban for a few years.'

Goosebumps danced across her skin. She so loved tearing people apart, with relish she began her scathing column.

*****BREAK*****

It was now a few days after the trial of a century, a rather grandiose term by the Daily Prophet if he were honest with himself. Bill was mostly pleased with the fallout. Sirius was freed and going under treatment at to St. Mungo's. He had manage to charm that vile reporter into writing a nice piece on him instead of some ridiculous tripe that would open the door for scandal and worse. Fortunately she had not been amiable to pursuing a dalliance with him. He would do what it took to make sure Harry and his family were not in the crosshairs of Skeeter even if it would have been distasteful.

The Minister had sent him an owl letting him know he would be receiving the Order of Merlin, 2nd class and to arrive at the Ministry at noon for the ceremony. Fudge had managed to come out of this smelling like a rose. Bartemius Crouch had resigned in disgrace. Bill knew the man was harboring a Death Eater, hopefully without a job he would be more watchful.

Bill had debated about dealing with Crouch Jr. himself but he was wary. The knowledge he had about Voldemort and his mission to find how he had obtained immortality was too important. The chances of being able to kill Crouch Jr. from under the eyes of a House Elf were actually high but even a small failure chance was not a risk worth taking. Not at this stage.

Molly came into the kitchen. "This is so exciting Bill! I always knew you would do great things."

He gave his mum a warm smile. The affectionate woman engulfed him a hug. The entire family was happy for him. Poor Ron was still distraught about learning Scabbers was actually a Death Eater and that made him all the more happy for his older brother for catching him.

Ginny asked, "Do you think Harry will be there too Ron?"

As all eyes went to her she turned slightly red.

"Better keep an,"

"eye on Harry Ronniekins,"

"Ginny is on"

"the prowl!"

The twins were grinning as Ginny tried to swat them.

"Children, please! You'll mess up your robes. This is an important day for Bill and I won't have you..." Molly continued for a bit while Bill basked in the warm chaos that was the Weasley family.

Harry in fact was not there during the ceremony, nor were most of the Hogwarts staff save for Vector and Dumbeldore. The rest of the Wizarding World had come out. The Order of Merlin award was not given often and Bill Weasley, a recent graduate of Hogwarts and quite young by Wizarding standards was an even more rare occurrence.

The ceremony offered a chance for the time traveler to say a few words.

"Thank you for this prestigious award. This is truly an honor. I want to take the time to thank my parents who raised me properly and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for giving me the tools I needed to craft the wards and to apprehend the Death Eater."

A short pause and he continued.

"I was very pleased to see how quickly our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge acted to correct the gross miscarriage of justice. It has come to my attention that Sirius Black is actually the Godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived, a close friend of my own brother Ron. I wish Mr. Black a speedy recovery from the horrors of Azkaban and hope that Harry can soon be placed in his care."

It wasn't a secret in the Wizarding World that Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather. Those who knew the Potters knew how close Sirius was to the family. It had made the supposed betrayal so much more heinous.

"As personal thanks to the Ministry I'd like to add my specialty wards to the Minister's home, free of charge, for his steadfast leadership and commitment to justice. I will be available in the next month or so to do likewise for a fee for others who are interested. Thank you."

Cornelius was positively beaming. Bill glanced over Rita Skeeter's way and he nodded his head toward her, silently letting her know the interview would still be occurring. Having a positive relationship with Fudge and the press would be very helpful. A war was coming and he would make sure the Ministry would not fold nearly as easily.

*****BREAK*****

The holidays were almost over and Harry was looking forward to the return of Hermione, Ron and Neville. The extra practice was wonderful but he missed his friends. He had gotten into the habit of borrowing the Daily Prophet from the staff to read more about the aftermath of the trial. He loved the fact that Mr. Weasley had gotten the Order of Merlin award. His comments about Sirius helped ease some of the boy's concerns about Mr. Black. If Mr. Weasley trusted him, so would he.

He had met with Dumbeldore and agreed that it would be proper for Harry to visit Sirius and see what state he was in before making a final decision. They arrived at St. Mungo's and were ushered into Sirius's room.

"Harry!" The dark haired man exclaimed excitedly. He was dressed in a non-descript robe that most patients were in. His beard and hair were groomed properly and he had put on some much needed weight, dispelling the lingering malnutrition.

"Easy Sirius." Dumbledore stepped in front of Harry. "Let's not be too exuberant."

Sirius settled down with some effort.

"Mr. Black I understand you were friends with my parents. Could you tell me about them?"

Emotion briefly clouded the freed prisoner's eyes. He blinked away tears before they could form and took a deep breath. "Of course Harry, I'll tell you all about them."

**AN: **I'm not particularly thrilled with how the chapter turned out however I'm not going to agonize over it and not publish a chapter and never get on with story. I'll be looking to push through 1st year rather quickly from here on. Suggestions and advice are always welcome!


	19. Chapter 19: Training Montage

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, I simply haven't been in the mood to write. Chapters will likely continue to be sporadic.

**Chapter 19: **Training Montage

It was the most eventful holiday season Ron could remember. Everything had ended all right but Ron was not sleeping well. How could he when a bloody Death Eater had slept in his room? He could still barely believe it. At any time Scabbers, no _Peter_, could have transformed and killed him! It was enough to drive a bloke mad.

Bill had saved that day and now that rat was where he belonged. It helped a little, it made him feel better about it. It didn't do much to stop the bloody nightmares though. And now he was going to have to go back to Hogwarts and he just knew Malfoy would run his mouth about it.

On the brighter side of things his brother received the Order of Merlin, 2nd class and was famous. Not as famous as Harry of course but still very famous. There were a lot of articles about what happened, Ron didn't normally read the Daily Prophet (or much of anything on holiday) but his mum made a big production of it every time a new one came out. His brother was so busy warding important people's homes, it was a wonder he still had time to stay at the Burrow.

Luckily he did made time and that meant he got to watch another wicked duel between his two oldest brothers. Charlie almost won this time but Bill got him in the end with a Stunner that was reflected off of a summoned object. Ron didn't quite understand how that was possible and Bill's explanation of the 'magical reflectivity levels of transfigured objects' went over his head. Basically it was something about how when you summoned something you could change it a bit and that would allow it reflect types of magic. Normally it was used to reflect the other duelist's own spells but Bill had summoned it behind Charlie and then purposefully missed.

He couldn't get the hang of summoning a bloody mirror let alone changing its 'magical reflection' or whatever it was called. Percy had commented that even the basic conjuration of the material, before any changes, wasn't taught until 5th year hadn't appeased him. The twins got it to work and he couldn't. It was rotten and unfair being the youngest, well Ginny was younger but she was a girl and so didn't count, but Bill had noticed his mood and taught him a different spell. One he couldn't wait to use if that git Malfoy gave him any lip about Scabbers.

His older brother was a right chap, he had told him that Charlie had better reflexes and a stronger core than he had. Ron wasn't sure if he really believed Bill on that account but he had listened. Bill went on to tell him that he was still winning the duels with his younger brother because he was putting together a better strategy. As Ron was the reigning Wizarding Chess champion in the household that meant that he could likely do the same. Assuming of course he practiced hard and did well at Hogwarts.

Ron had proudly told him that he often did practice duels with Harry and Neville. He had been told to keep at it. Bill had told that to him personally but also had made the rest of the family promise to practice too. While Ron was the most shaken about Scabbers the rest of the family was too and they had agreed.

Despite his lack of decent sleep Ron was bright eyed and bushy tailed for the journey back to Hogwarts. He started looking around for Harry before belatedly realizing that Harry was already at Hogwarts. Instead he found Neville and Hermione already talking.

'Just great, she'll probably talk our ear off about some book she read and I won't be able to tell Nev about the important stuff that happened.'

*****BREAK*****

The holiday break was a decent enough time for Neville. The Longbottom Estate was one of the great botanical estates in Britain. Normally he would focus all of his time caring for the plants he so adored but this time he made time to continue practicing his wand work. He disliked how he was always the last to pick things up.

He knew he was a charity case. Harry pulled him into his group because their families were close and he considered house unity important. Neville respected that but it would have been nice to actually do something that would impressed him. Slow, clumsy and inept that was who he was, his only real skill was Herbology.

Neville knew he was a grand disappointment to his Gran. She talked about his father and how he should be more like him all the time. He knew she loved him but that just made her disappointment worse. A curious thing did occur over the holiday. She had come across him practicing his spells. At first he was rather mortified but she had smiled, a rarity on her face, and asked him to continue.

Now he was really nervous but he knew the Stinging Hex inside and out after probably lobbing thousands of them at Harry during training. He let loose a blistering barrage at the far wall. He kept it up for over a minute under his Gran's eye before she congratulated him.

"You look just like your father Neville. Keep it up and you'll be an Auror in no time." With that she had turned away and Neville felt a grin blossom on his own face. Yes it was hard to keep up with everything. Yes it was frustrating to always be last. But if he kept at it, if he kept practicing with his friends he could do it, he could make his Gran proud. Filled with renewed confidence he began trying the more difficult spells and to his delight he actually had some success!

He had ended up spending less time than he had ever done before with the plants around the estate. He did tend to them but it wasn't the sunup to sundown affair he typically did. Then of course came the horrible shock of learning that Peter Pettigrew was still alive and that he had actually been in his presence several times! Part of him was very saddened by the truth of Pettigrew's betrayal. He had learned about Pettigrew, how he was in many ways similar to himself. Pettigrew wasn't the smartest, the strongest and certainly not a 'great wizard' by anyone's definition but he had been venerated by Wizarding society for displaying true Gryffindor courage. In a way he had idolized him and now it was replaced with disgust.

His Gran had actually pushed hard to have him given the Kiss. She had managed to convince a few of the Wizengamot and it would have had a fighting chance if Dumbeldore hadn't pushed back against her. The headmaster's influence was enough to quash that motion before it truly got legs, something Augusta Longbottom was fuming mad about.

It was now time for the 2nd half of the year and Neville was looking forward to being with his friends again. Ron, Harry and Hermione had made his Hogwarts experience so much brighter. His scores were up, he wasn't abysmal at Potions and even knew a few more spells than most First Years did. He spotted Hermione and headed toward her, a small smile on his face.

*****BREAK*****

Theresa Thicknesse glumly boarded the Hogwarts Express. She had little to look forward to. Her attempts at getting the other Slytherins to back her against Malfoy had ended in failure. None of them would even talk to her at this point. Malfoy's humiliation at the hands of Potter was forgotten with all the attention on Pettigrew and Black. With Lucius being one of the ring leaders behind the forced resignation of Crouch it was a reminder to everyone the strength of that family's name.

It was hard to go through the halls of Hogwarts with no one to speak with, confide in or befriend. All her old allies and acquaintances wouldn't give her the time of day. It was also open season on her. Shortly after the return feast she had been hit with a Tripping Jinx and took a nasty spill. Two older Slytherin 5th years had laughed when she drew her wand. Her hand had trembled, since she knew doing anything would be futile. Grassing up a fellow Slytherin was verboten, she would just have to endure it.

While the rest of her year socialized and discussed current events she retired to the dormitory and forced herself to read through her texts. She would not mope and cry like some Hufflepuff. She couldn't see a way of salvaging her situation but that didn't mean she would just give up.

*****BREAK*****

Potter's meeting with his Godfather had been fascinating. Hearing all of the stories from someone who had grown up with his dad was incredible. After three hours of discussion Albus had suggested that was enough for the day and Harry had insisted on returning twice more to hear more stories. Harry's thoughts of Sirius were a bit mixed, in many ways he was very different from Mr. Weasley.

Sirius liked to joke, make light of situations and apparently prank. He had not been studious during Hogwarts and had even suggested that Harry relax a little, skip a class or two and focus on having fun. It had been all Harry could do not to snap back that maybe if his father hadn't messed about with Sirius as much he would have been better prepared to fight Voldemort. That uncharitable thought had quickly been squashed but it had crossed his thoughts.

Sirius was also rather Quiddich mad like his friend Ron. Harry thought the game looked all right, the big perk being flying however he wasn't about to waste time frivolously when Death Eaters were still out on the loose. The stories he had read from the back issues of the Daily Prophet were etched in his mind. Tortured muggles, murdered children, and those who had done it had escaped justice? Mr. Weasley still thought they were a threat and so did Harry. Nonetheless he loved Sirius's stories and eagerly asked for more and more of them. As long as St. Mungo's gave him a bill of clean health Harry had every intention of living with Mr. Black as opposed to the Dursley's.

Harry greeted his friends eagerly on their return to Hogwarts. He had been halfway worried about Ron and Hermione getting into a row with him not there on the train but there didn't seem to be much tension. After going over what each of them got for the holiday, talking about Sirius, the trial and how Peter was captured the feast was soon over.

They had retired to the Common Room but the constant requests for information from all the other Gryffindors made it difficult for them to really talk to each other. Harry finally suggested they go to one of their old practice rooms for a bit before bed.

"Hard to believe that a murderer was sleeping right next to us." Harry began.

"No kidding. I'm still bloody nervous at night because of it." Ron replied.

Hermione added, "It is quite scary though it seems like he wouldn't break his cover to do anything."

"Right Hermione, he wouldn't. But who is to say others wouldn't? I think this is an eye opener for all of us. We need to keep getting better, we need to practice more."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "You're already running us ragged."

Neville rarely spoke up however he did so now. "I'm with Harry. When You-Know-Who was killed everyone relaxed their guard. That's when... that's when... that's when the Lestranges attacked my family. I'll practice as much as I can."

Harry grinned at him. He looked to Hermione who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "As long as we don't sacrifice our other stories, remember the practice magic portion of our OWLs is only fifty percent. The theoretical portion is just as important.

Harry's grin slipped a bit. He would need to work on her some to get her to see how dangerous Death Eaters really were. Still, it was basically an agreement and he would take it.

Ron threw up his hands. "Fine, I'll join you too! Just don't go completely mental with it."

They would likely have very different definitions of 'completely mental with it' but Harry could live with Ron's answer too.

"Great, well no time like the present to start practicing..."

*****BREAK*****

Beyond just practicing, both with his friends and alone, Harry also worked with Professor Flitwick. The former dueling champion had many responsibilities but he carved out an hour or two for Harry.

"Excellent Shield Charm Harry! Now why did you use it?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "Because you told me to defend myself and then sent a Stunner and a Disarming Charm at me."

"Try to hit me with those spells." Flitwick told him.

Harry didn't hesitate and he sent both spells out at the Professor nearly instantly. Flitwick calmly stepped aside and sent a Stinging Hex at Harry which he batted aside with his wand. The part goblin showed his teeth when he smiled.

"Good reflexes but I already knew that. Can you see why I dodged instead of using _Protego_?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "You dodged instead of using magic so that you could send a spell toward me in the same amount of time it would have taken you to use the Shielding Charm."

"Precisely! You have a bad habit of relying on your magic when you are still young and spry. You should be ducking, dodging, weaving and _moving_ instead of sitting there exchanging magic."

"I can try to dodge more professor."

Filius chuckled, "Oh no Mr. Potter you will not be trying to dodge more, you will dodge more. You are no longer allowed to avoid my spells with Shielding Charms, summoned objects or using your wand to deflect the magic. Now move!"

Filius sent a silent barrage of minor jinxes at Harry who had to suddenly move, and quickly too. Filius was fast, sending out spells at a rate of more than one a second. He dodged to the side to avoid a pair of jinxes only to be forced back the other way. A trio of spells blocked every horizontal movement so he had to duck. The next spell aimed at his feet and he had to step over it. Harry backed away from the grinning professor who did not relent.

Harry always had an out, always he could duck, jump or step aside but rarely did he have more than one good move. After a minute of frantic reactions he was soon out of breath and failed to dodge the Knock-Back Jinx. Harry lay on the ground taking in deep breaths of air.

"Not good Mr. Potter, you need to develop more stamina than that."

Harry groaned and forced himself to his feet.

"Many wizards neglect strenuous exercise, more the fool they. I am not the strongest wizard, not even close, in fact I'm barely above average. While I'm fast there are plenty of wizards faster than me. The reason I became a dueling champion is that I never stopped moving. I never stopped casting and I didn't waste magic shielding myself when I could get out of way and continue attacking."

"But what about big area spells? How did you deal with that?"

Flitwick's eyes were shining, it was clear he enjoyed this subject.

"The bigger the spell the harder it is to cast. I never said I never shielded, only that I didn't do it wastefully. The larger the area the more diffused the magic. A spell that has a 15 foot blast radius is quite powerful but I only need to shield a few feet of it and the rest is wasted energy." He went on. "And those spells like _Bombarda_ take a bit longer than most and as I stated earlier I'm still sending spells their way."

Harry could see the advantages, but it seemed absurd that the person who was more spry would determine the winner of a duel.

"How do you explain Dumbledore? Isn't he the most powerful wizard alive?"

Filius bowed his head, "Indeed Dumbledore doesn't do much dodging in his duels. That's because he cheats a bit."

"Cheats?"

"He has a familiar, a phoenix named Fawkes that can teleport him, through almost all sorts of anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey jinxes. There are few spells that Albus can't deal with but why would you need to if you can move out of the way. Of course he's also a bit of a special case. His knowledge of magic is such that he knows exactly how to pick apart a spell with minimal effort while simultaneously casting another piece of magic. It is quite tricky but I can give you a demonstration."

Harry was intrigued and nodded eagerly.

"Send a simple _Stupefy_ at me and watch closely."

Harry did so and watched as Flitwick sent a wave of magic with a downward flick which was the first part of the Flame-Freezing Charm. Flitwick finished that charm only a moment after the Stunning Charm's magic dissipated.

"How?"

"Spells are magic, or energy given structure. When you first waved your wand and sparks came out of it that was energy. Quite directionless but energy nonetheless. Certain frequencies can disrupt spells however it is an exacting art. Energy sent out that doesn't precisely mix with the spell will accomplish nothing. And each spell has differing frequencies and even the same spell can be cast quicker or stronger than others. It is exceedingly rare for even dueling champions and the most powerful of witches and wizards to try it. Dumbeldore does it routinely."

The pre-teen's estimation of the headmaster grew quite a bit. He supposed someone so old and so skilled would have tricks that were beyond what he was capable of imagining.

"Can you teach me that too?"

"Have you been listening? After you get your O on your NEWTs, which you should have no problems doing unless I miss my mark, then you'll be ready to start thinking about learning it. Don't run until you can walk," his face broke into a ready grin again, "or at least dodge."

'Fair enough.'

*****BREAK*****

The next couple of months flew by. Harry was constantly busy, had it not been for his significantly more powerful core he would have neared magical exhaustion on a regular basis. Physically he had struggled for a few weeks until he became used to the rapid and continuous movement Flitwick expected of him.

His friends were not convinced of the importance of endurance training via aerobic exercise. Hermione was feeling the pressure of all of the extra practice sessions on top of her usual overzealous doubling of the required length in homework. She had put her foot down quite firmly on that. Ron agreed complaining about not enough hours in the day for other important stuff, like sleeping in.

Happily at least Neville was willing though Harry had to slow his pace for Neville who was a bit of a duffer when it came to moving. Another happy surprise was that when Dean Thomas saw what they were doing in the mornings he joined them.

"I used to play football during the summer, I don't want to let my 5-a-side team down by being completely out of shape!"

Harry used the time to talk to Dean a bit more and offered to have him join their practice sessions. At first Dean hadn't been interested but then Harry talked about just how awful the Death Eaters were. Dean looked ill after hearing about what they actually did to muggles and muggle-borns alike.

"They killed them for no reason? Just because they could? And you're saying that half of them are still walking around free as they like? Bloody 'ell that's awful. I could believe that of that slimy git Malfoy's family but you're saying there are a lot of them?"

"Yes, those rich enough bribed their way into getting free. They claimed they were victims of the Imperious Curse."

"Could it be true?" Dean asked looking for a lifeline into the horrible possibility that what amounted to Nazi war criminals were still in power in wizarding society.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so. It seems like almost all of them had the same beliefs as Voldemort about blood purity. Why would he Imperious people who believed in the same thing he did?"

In the end Dean agreed to attend the practices and see what it was like. Harry was glad, Mr. Weasley had said that muggle-borns would be natural allies since they were the ones who bore the brunt of the ire of Dark Wizards.

With his busy schedule he hadn't been able to make tea with Hagrid for some time, he felt a bit guilty because he got the impression the large man was put out by it. Hermione decided to visit him and came back with a story of a freshly hatched dragon. Hermione planned on going the professors and Harry thought that was a good idea, they ended up taking it to McGonagall who took it to the headmaster and without a word to anyone else the dragon was taken care of. Ron later told Harry that it actually ended up in the same dragon preserve that his older brother Charlie worked at.

In between all of that he also began corresponding with his godfather, the man who would be taking over the parental duties. Dumbeldore had said additional preparations needed to be made but that it would occur. Sirius responded quickly to the letters and was always very encouraging. Well, encouraging in general and encouraging of him to play pranks.

'Like I have time for that.' Harry thought wryly. Granted it was self imposed but the whole Pettigrew incident had startled him. He knew that rubbish people like Malfoy were a threat but to think someone like that rat could have attacked him any time... it burst some of the assumptions he had about the safety of Hogwarts.

Hearing how a unicorn had been slaughtered in the Forbidden Forest hadn't eased matters either. Everyone seemed rather blasé about the entire affair, horribly tragic but that's why the forest was forbidden for students. Harry had trouble understanding the general indifference people had of the event.

The Boy-Who-Lived had been shaken by recent happenings but also validated by them. His mastery of the magical arts was important and it drove him further. He would be ready for whatever challenges were put in front of him and he would make Mr. Weasley proud.

*****BREAK*****

Bill had been rather busy putting up wards in various homes and businesses. He charged less than what Gringotts did and had more unique warding designs. All of his wards were strong and effective but he saved his best works for those he knew would be more likely to be targeted in the future when the Death Eaters came to power.

He was eager to return to the hunt for Voldemort's secrets but this was important too. Being honest in his self reflection, he also really appreciated the time with his parents. Growing up he had not fully appreciated all of their love and support, he had taken it for granted.

There were also some other important reasons to stay in England. One, Sirius Black was quite grateful for catching Pettigrew and that opened up possibilities. Sirius openly talked about Harry coming to live with him and if he was friends with him that would allow him to interact with Harry without suspicion.

When he was invited over to share the story of how he captured Pettigrew personally he jumped at the chance. Bill arrived by floo to find Sirius waiting for him.

"Ah the man of the hour." He lifted a glass with some beverage in it. "Bill Weasley, rat catcher extraordinaire."

Bill let a smile slip over his features. "I was hoping for a more prestigious title."

Sirius let out a guffaw and asked if Bill wanted a drink.

"Water is fine."

"Kreacher! You miserable little bastard get my guest a drink."

The angry little house elf appeared and began muttering about blood traitors and the like which led to Sirius becoming irritated. "Don't embarrass me in front of my guest you rotter just give him a glass without comment."

Bill took the glass and looked dubiously at it. "You sure he didn't poison it?"

Sirius snickered. "No doubt he wished he could but he can't, I made sure of that when I moved back in here."

William took a sip and put it aside. "I gather you want to hear more about how I captured Pettigrew?"

His host put up his hands. "Not so fast! I'm waiting for another friend to arrive. Remus Lupin has been traveling abroad and was back in England for the trial. Back when we were in Hogwarts the two of us along with James and Peter were inseparable."

Bill allowed Sirius time to talk, he listened and Sirius filled the waiting time with his stories. The man had not had anyone to talk to while in Azkaban and was clearly enjoying being able to share.

"James wouldn't have any of it, when he heard that old..." His latest story was interrupted by the Floo coming to life and Lupin stepping through. Bill glanced at the shabby coat and lean features on the werewolf. Clearly the man had difficulty thanks to the painful transformations and inability to find steady employment.

Introductions were made and Bill began retelling the story on his goals of being an expert ward crafter and the reasons for the intricate wards around his family home. From there he retold the parts he played in the capture of the rat. The story was short in the telling, there truly wasn't much to it.

Remus shook his hand. "William Weasley you have no idea how thankful we both are for what you've done. I've spent years thinking Sirius was the traitor and now he's a free man and Peter is where he belongs. You've done us a great service."

"Happy coincidence is all. You two fought in the war, my uncles told me stories about you. Mum doesn't like to talk much about them, it always makes her sad. If you really want to thank me, tell me more about them and what they did fighting against You-Know-Who."

Sirius needed no excuse to start sharing more of his stories. These were less jovial but Bill encouraged them. He would find an excuse to visit more often and when Harry did get formerly placed in Sirius's care he would have the perfect excuse to interact without raising any suspicions. That was the plan however as he chatted with them he realized he could kill more than one bird with that particular stone.

"This has been a real treat Sirius, Remus, thank you for sharing those stories. If it isn't too much bother I'd love to come back another time and hear more."

"No bother at all!" Sirius grinned.

"I'll try to make time soon but I've got a full load of homes to help secure." Bill paused, as if an idea suddenly sprang into his mind. "Mr. Lupin, I understand you've been travelling recently. Have you given thought to helping me put up the wards? It would be much easier with a second wand."

Remus seemed caught off guard. No doubt he was wondering how his 'furry little problem' would complicate matters. "Well, ah, that's awfully generous of you William. I'll have to give it some thought. Having just been reacquainted with an old friend I may not want to work full time just yet."

Bill smiled, "No worries mate, I understand. I wouldn't need your help all the time just when you're able to, maybe a couple of weeks a month. Give it some thought ."

He said his goodbyes and left the two Marauders.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been very interested in cosplay these days and have been going to a number of conventions. I'm currently doing a silly cosplay called "Failninja" from FFXIV. In the game you can play as a ninja and when you make a mistake in your ninjutsu a bunny pops on your head letting everyone know you failed. Feel free to check out my Instagram at failninjaninja to see a bunch of pictures of me failing!


End file.
